Project Demon Avatar
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* for now.
1. Exile and Discovery

Hello, and welcome to the story of Project Demon Avatar

Hello, and welcome to the story of Project Demon Avatar! This is an Of Demons and Coordinators based story, only it's a Naruto/Avatar: The Last Airbender Crossover instead of Naruto/Gundam Seed Destiny. The Avatar stryline won't happen until the Shippuden version. So, here's the main character bio that will be a spin off from the said story:

Shinosuke Asuka:

Age: 12

DoB: May 18

PoB: Hyougakure no Daitoshi, Hyou no Teikoku

Kekkei Genkai: Nehangan

Abilities: Firebender, Waterbender, Earthbender, Airbender, Lightningbender, Icebender, Snowbender, Metalbender

Clan: Asuka clan

Bijuu: Nanabi no Fushichou

Amaya Musashi:

Age: 12

DoB: July 26

PoB: Hyougakure no Daitoshi, Hyou no Teikoku

Kekkei Genkai: Regeneration

Abilities: Firebender, Waterbender, Earthbender, Airbender, Lightningbender, Icebender, Snowbender, Metalbender

Clan: Musashi clan

Bijuu: Hachibi no Ookami

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (real deal)

Alias: Ming Wen Zhao (Shippuden)

Age: 12

DoB: October 10

PoB: Konohagakure no Satou, Hi no Kuni

Kekkei Genkai: Rinnegan

Abilities: Firebender, Waterbender, Earthbender, Airbender, Lightningbender, Icebender, Snowbender, Metalbender

Clan: Namikaze clan, Uzumaki clan

Bijuu: Kyuubi no Yoko

Mamoru Uchiha Kaguya Hibiki

Age: 28

DoB: June 22

PoB: Kirigakure no Satou, Mizu no Kuni

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Shikotsumyaku

Abilities: Firebender, Waterbender, Earthbender, Airbender, Lightningbender, Icebender, Snowbender, Metalbender

Clan: Uchiha clan, Kaguya clan, Hibiki clan

Note that these character bios are different from its Of Demons and Coordinators counterpart, since I decided to give more power to Mamoru as well as to Shinosuke and Amaya. Hyougakure and Hyou no Teikoku are still extremely powerful, and the royal bloodlines still exist, but only difference is that there are more Kazahana OOCs. Also, in this fic, Mamoru's age will be cut in half unlike the Demons and Coordinators version. This story will start after the Retrieval Arc.

Also, the Kazahana clan will play a parallel role to Zuko's family. So in this fic, Koyuki will be a waterbender, icebender and snowbender. She will be like Azula, only not that sadistic.

* * *

Chapter One: Exile and Discovery

"I swore that I will bring you back to Konoha even if I would have to break every bone in your body!" yelled a blond haired boy with red eyes as he slammed a ball of chakra into a ball of lightning that was slammed by a black haired boy. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were battling in the Valley of the End as the Uchiha sought the snake sannin Orochimaru for power that he needed to complete his revenge. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion that engulfed this valley. Once the smoke has been cleared, there was Naruto standing over Sasuke's unconscious form yet the Uchiha is still alive. The blond then carried the unconscious Uchiha back to Konoha.

While Naruto was carrying Sasuke on his back, he then saw the field where he had his fight against the last Kaguya. He was still struggling to live while coming close to being dead. Naruto then went closer to the Shikotsumyaku user and used his bijuu's chakra to revive the boy. Once the Kaguya had woken up, he used a bone at him.

"What are you doing here, trash ninja?" the boy asked angrily.

"Hey! I just saved your life, and all I get in return is a bone in my face?" Naruto asked with a hint of annoyance. "I just brought you back from the dead."

"For a trash ninja, you have saved my life. How can I ever thank you?" he said.

"Well, for starters, you can tell me your name." Naruto replied back as he and Sasuke started to go back with the Kaguya boy tagging along.

"My name's Kimimaro Kaguya, and I used to serve Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro stated as Naruto made a face at the mention of the snake bastard's name.

"You mean the hebi-teme that wanted Sasuke for his body?" the blond asked.

"You got it right. I take it that you must be a jinchuuriki." Kimimaro said as they went to the destroyed forest where Shikamaru had his battle with a certain foulmouthed red head with an intervention by a certain fan user. "Wait! If you can revive me with the bijuu's chakra inside of you, you can revive everyone else."

"I think we got there a little too late for that." Naruto said as an unconscious red headed girl was sitting on a log. Kimimaro then went up to her and checked her pulse. "What is it?"

"This girl has been conscious for a short while. Whoever revived her must have known what they were doing." Kimimaro replied as the red head regained consciousness. "So, you are alive again eh, Tayuya?"

"Bone freak, what the hell happened to you?" Tayuya asked angrily. She then looked at Naruto and the body that he was carrying. "I recognized this brat anywhere. He was with that pineapple headed moron when you took the coffin, and I guess that's Orochimaru-sama's new vessel that never went through."

"By the way, my name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as Kimimaro lifted Tayuya and placed her in his back. The blond then carried Sasuke and resumed their journey.

When they reached a clearing where Kiba had his fight with a certain Rashomon summoner and a certain puppet user, Kimimaro was unsurprised at the figure of a boy sitting down on the ground with a head in his back.

"So, the mystery healer has healed to you as well, eh Sakon?" Kimimaro asked the healing boy.

"Geez, so Tayuya is still alive after all." Sakon replied as his brother Ukon woke up. "I'm guessing that Kidomaru and Jirobo have been healed by the same guy that healed us."

"Yeah, by the way." the Kaguya user said as he beckoned for Naruto to come closer. "This is Naruto."

"Oh yeah, he was with those brats that were chasing after the boy that he's now carrying." Sakon replied as he struggled to get up. "Naruto, isn't it?"

"Yes, what is it Sakon?" Naruto asked.

"Can you make bunshins for me?" Sakon requested as Naruto placed Sasuke down and made ten Kage Bunshins. The two bunshins then carried the said nin and went away with the real Naruto carrying Sasuke and Kimimaro carrying Tayuya on his back.

By the time that the group had reached another part of the forest, there were two boys that were hailing them, one of them having six arms and the other one an orange hair. Kimimaro grinned as they landed on them.

"So, you guys are alive again eh?" Kimimaro said as the orange haired fat boy was massaging his stomach. "Jirobo, you can worry about food later."

"All right, but I want to know who is this kid with a hideous orange jumpsuit?" Jirobo asked.

"I'm sure you all recognize him." the Kaguya smirked as the other two former Sound Four gasped.

"It's that clone boy that was with that shadow lover." Jirobo said as the six armed boy grinned.

"Good to see Tayuya still sleeping." he said as Sakon grunted in annoyance.

"Geez, Kidomaru. At least we won't have to hear Tayuya swear all over again." Sakon responded in laughter. At that moment, the said red head woke up, groaning about the pain that she endured from her last battle. "Hello, Tayuya."

"Geez, did I have to wake the (bleep) up at this (bleep)ing moment?" Tayuya groaned as Jirobo sighed.

"Well, so much for her foulmouth." The fat man replied as they were nearing Konohagakure. While Naruto was about to go into the village, he beckoned the ex-Sound Five to come closer to him.

"Listen, if I get in any trouble, I'm sending out a signal for you guys to help me in any way." he instructed as he went in the village gates with the unconscious Uchiha in tow. As soon as the blond went deeper into the village, a pink haired girl came up to him.

"Sasuke!" she said as Sasuke was laid down on the ground. Sakura Haruno was a proclaimed fangirl of the said unconscious Uchiha who then turned her face towards the blond with anger and rage.

"NARUTO! You were supposed to bring my precious Sasuke-kun back to me unharmed!" Sakura yelled as she got out her kunai and started to stab him. At her words, the villagers started to converge in on him.

"The filthy demon undesirable has harmed the Uchiha! Kill him along with the rest of the ingrates!" one villager yelled. "For what purpose do we kill those ingrates?"

"For the purification of our pure race!" the rest of the villagers had replied as they raised their weapons and started to attack the blond jinchuuriki. At the moment, Naruto threw a smoke pellet into the sky and it exploded. A few minutes later, the ex-Sound Five had surrounded him. "There are more undesirables to kill!"

"Bastards, they're way worse than the average trash." Sakon said as charged with a kunai into a villager while Jirobo had blocked the other villagers from killing Naruto.

"Go to Kimimaro and stay there for a while." Jirobo said as Naruto ran. He then turned to the pursuing villagers and incoming shinobi who were hell bent on killing the blond. "Kidomaru, where's Tayuya?"

"Apparently, she is with Kimimaro at the moment." Kidomaru replied as he blocked a kick from an ANBU. He looked at the uniform of the ANBU and cursed himself. "Crap! They aren't the regular ANBU!"

At that moment the Godaime Hokage has shown up to the commotion, her face angry. Tsunade of the legendary sannin was furious at the source of the problem.

"Stop this right now!" Tsunade yelled as the villagers turned towards her. "Naruto isn't accused of anything yet you attack him!"

"That filthy demon should die!" yelled an offending villager with an arm up in an angle. "It's you and the rest of the Hokages that aren't trying to exterminate those ingrates!"

"We have a policy of equality in this village." the sannin replied back with a dangerous tone. At the moment, the council had shown up with a one armed man on a cane leading the pack.

"Naruto Uzumaki, by order of the high council, we sentence you to death for crimes against the village." the one armed man said, but another commotion was heard among the council members.

"Objection, the Uchiha should be tried because he was going to defect from this village." replied a white eyed man among the crowd. "Obviously, you're just trying to advocate genocide on the jinchuuriki population that moved from the other continent."

"Hiashi, you don't have a say in this matter. The leader of the council has the power to advocate laws that will not be overruled by the Hokage or the votes of other council members." Danzo said with malice in his tone. "Should you dare to oppose me again, I will have you executed."

"You can't execute a council member!" a blond haired man yelled at Danzo with disgust in his tone. "You kill the head of the Hyuga clan, we're going to have a problem since the true heir is in the side branch, and there are no male heirs in the main branch."

"That goes to you too, Inoichi." Danzo replied. At the moment, five ROOT ANBU members with swords rose up and ready to attack were forced to battle the rushing Kaguya with his bone katana drawn.

"Get Tayuya out of here, Naruto." Kimimaro said as he aimed a punch at a ROOT ANBU member. He then rallied the other ex-Sound Five members to cover their retreat. "Sakon, stall these guys.."

"Who is that?" Kidomaru asked as an unknown figure appeared in between the two combatants. Kidomaru and Jirobo realized that it was the same man that healed the other four ex-Oto nin. "So, thanks again, friend."

"You're welcome." the figure replied as he loosened up his clothing and out drawn a bone katana. Kimimaro was shocked at the sight of another Shikotsumyaku user. But what was even better was that he had a Sharingan eye activated. "It's been a while, Kimimaro."

"Mamoru-itoko…" Kimimaro gasped as Kidomaru looked at him with surprise. "You've guessed it. He is related to me, as well as the Uchiha clan."

"How so?" Kidomaru replied.

"I'll tell you later." the Kaguya replied as he retreated from the battle, along with the mystery man and the two ex-Oto nin. When they were out of the village, Danzo gave out one order. "Kill them."

Immediately, fifteen Konoha hunter nins rushed out of the village in pursuit of the retreating ninja. The mystery man then stayed to fight the hunter nin while Kimimaro and Naruto rushed on.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." he said as Naruto rushed out into the forest. He then turned to the pursuing hunter nin. "Before you forget, let me tell you my name. I'm Mamoru Uchiha Kaguya Hibiki of the Hibiki clan."

"Yeah, let us go so we can kill those undesirables." replied one ROOT ANBU member. At that moment, Mamoru made a handsign.

"Hyoton: Roga Nadare no Jutsu!" Mamoru shouted as the forest suddenly grew cold and an ice wolf had attacked the ROOT ANBU. The Hyoton user then made a taijutsu movement as a boulder was hurled into an unlucky ROOT ANBU ninja, killing him instantly.

"Men, let's kill him together!" the leader of the squad yelled as Mamoru held both arms with two fingers up in the sky. He twirled both arms in a circle clockwise, and back counter clockwise. Suddenly, a surge of electricity was formed in his arms, creating the whips.

"Let's see you guys handle my lightningbending!" Mamoru yelled as he twirled a lightning whip to the leader, whipping his chest and killing him. He then made a hand sign. "Raiton: Mirai Bakudan no Jutsu!"

Suddnely, the whips from Mamoru's arms became electric snakes that were about to explode. The ROOT ANBU decided to retreat from the battle for now, but it won't be the last battle until in the future. The said special bender nin then joined up with the rest of the fleeing ninjas.

When Mamoru finally caught up with the ex-Sound Five plus Naruto, they were nearing a border post that divided the Lands of Fire and Wind. He then explained what they were going to do.

"Listen up, you guys." he began. "We're stopping at Sunagakure for a quick rest, and then we'll go to my village. It's more of a city, but we'll manage."

"So I can see Gaara already?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara and his other siblings are on their way here as we speak." Mamoru explained as they entered Sunagakure's gates. Two sentries then came up to them.

"Halt! State your names and your purposes for entering Sunagakure." a sentry said.

"Mamoru Hibiki with acouple of missing nins from Otogakure and Konohagakure." Mamoru replied as they let them in. "Where's the Kazekage?"

"Well, the previous Kazekage was killed by Orochimaru, so there will be issues with the white haired kid among your group." a second sentry replied who referred to Kimimaro. "The new Kazekage would arrive soon."

"Thank you." Mamoru said as they went inside the village. He looked around to see if there's any hotel for them to stay. Naruto then asked him something.

"Mamoru-san, why are we here? Aren't we going straight to your village?" Naruto asked.

"We need to confirm to the Kazekage, as well as the Tsuchikage that you have no more allegiance to Konoha." Mamoru explained. "Things are going to be more chaotic as your ex-teammates are going to become ever more hell bent on wiping out your existence. To tell you the truth, Konoha has been campaigning for the extermination of jinchuuriki from the Zodiac Continent ever since the Sandaime Hokage took office."

"Wow. I'd like to know who are my parents, and what did they do?" Naruto replied. Mamoru shook his head as he sighed.

"There will be another time for you to know your heritage. But I can tell you that you're descended from a very special person." the Hibiki replied. Just then, every person in the village bowed as the Sabaku siblings had come in to the village. Naruto also bowed, but the redheaded boy just stopped him from bowing.

"No need to bow to me, Naruto Uzumaki." the redheaded sandbender said as his brother and sister nodded. "I owe you my gratitude from that fight in the forest."

"All right, Gaara." Naruto replied as Temari and Kankuro glared at the ex-Sound Five. "What is it, puppetman?"

"Those guys are supposed to be dead!" Kankuro yelled while pointing at Sakon, Tayuya and Kimimaro. "I killed you two headed bastard."

"Don't worry; we're no longer serving the hebi-teme." Sakon answered as Kankuro lessened his glare. "We were left to rot when we almost died, the bastards."

"I see." Kankuro sighed. "So, are you guys going to that secret village?"

"Yes, Kankuro. We're going to my home." Mamoru replied as they were walking close to a hotel. "We'll stay here for the night, and we'll go to Iwa. As for you six shinobi that are still wearing the hitai ates." He said pointing to the ex-Sound Five plus Naruto. "I want you guys to make a scratch on the hitai ates."

"Yes, Mamoru-san." Naruto said as he got out a kunai and made a line over the hitai ate. "Well, when can I get some training?"

"You will get some training in my village." he replied as they neared the reception. Mamoru then approached the clerk. "Hi, we'd like a room for six."

"All right." the clerk replied as she looked at some sheets of paper. She then marked something on the paper. "Here are your rooms."

"Thank you. We're just staying for the night, and we'll pay the fees tomorrow." Mamoru said as they left the reception area and into their rooms. Naruto went to his room and finally fell asleep.

* * *

When morning finally dawned on the beautiful place of Suna, the ex-Sound Five plus Naruto and Mamoru have left the village. Naruto and Gaara then shook hands before they left. For a few days, they have traveled far north into Earth Country.

While Naruto was setting up camp with Jirobo and Sakon, he heard a rustle from one of the bushes. He then beckoned the other two and got into a battle stance.

"Dammit, it just had to interrupt us." Sakon growled while throwing a kunai on the bush. What surprised the three missing nin was that there were three Iwa chunin that appeared along with their leader. What really amused them was that one of the chunin was wearing armor and a make up.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Sakon yelled as Jirobo cocked his fist. The armored girl got out a fan and blew him away. Naruto then held his arm to stop the angry ex-Sound nin.

"We're Iwa nin, as you noticed. But I'm not from this continent." the armored girl replied. "By the way, my name is Suki, and I'm a Kyoshi warrior."

"Kyoshi warrior?" Naruto said as Suki looked at the blond with familiarity.

"You may have known me, but I know you." she said as Mamoru came up to the source of the commotion. "You're directly descended from almost all avatars. You're descended from Avatar Mokushi, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Naruto said as Mamoru placed his hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"I believe it's time I told you everything even though I barely knew you." he explained. "Your parents were the Yondaime Hokage and a former Uzugakure kunoichi. Their names were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and they are descended from a very powerful people. Your father was descended from the very first avatar that created this world. Your mother was descended from the Rokudou Sennin, which brought forth the shinobi world. What's more is that you are a product of a secret experiment that was going to be successful."

"What am I then?" Naruto asked.

"You're the ultimate ninja, and a member of a royal family." Mamoru answered. "You have the most powerful bloodline, as well as two more chakra coils. However, I think that those abilities are unlocked the moment the chidori has pierced your lung. Those abilities are unlocked whenever you're close to the point of dying."

"So when Sasuke nearly killed me, he unlocked my power?" Naruto asked again. Mamoru nodded while explaining more.

"I knew your origins, and I also knew what happened to me." Mamoru said. "My mother was an Uchiha that was exiled from Konoha for speaking out against the ROOT ANBU's policy of savage persecution of jinchuuriki that are residing in the village. My father was an ANBU captain that worked alongside the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Wait, you know Zabuza and Kisame?" Kimimaro asked.

"The very same people. Back to Naruto's origins then." Mamoru replied. "Since your heritage will be exposed to the world, there are external factors that will spiral out of control. For instance, the exposure of your parents' identity to the people of Konoha would have been the cause of a possible coup d'etat. For Iwa and Kumo, it would create an opportunity for them to offer you a spot in their shinobi ranks. For Hyou, it will be the return of the thousandth avatar, and possibly the Sendaime Hyoukage. Hyougakure has existed for five thousand years before the other shinobi villages were established."

The shinobi present looked at the Hyou jounin with mixed curiosity. For a while, they didn't know how to react to this new information. Suddenly, there was a wave of cheering as Iwa shinobi walked towards the group. Mamoru was led by the lead Iwa ANBU as they entered Iwagakure. The Tsuchikage was present in his kage robes, beaming as they looked at the blond that just arrived.

"I have been dreaming this day." the Tsuchikage said. "I have dreamt that the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash would eventually defect from that wretched village."

"Well, we still have to go to Hyougakure." Mamoru said as the Tsuchikage placed a hand on his back.

"Don't worry about it, Hibiki-san. You and your group can go to Hyou, but there is a person that wants to meet the blond boy." He said as he pointed his finger to Naruto.

"Naruto, can you follow that ANBU there?" Mamoru said as Naruto followed the ANBU. He then beckoned Kidomaru to come closer to him. "Can you follow him?"

"All right." Kidomaru replied as he followed the blond. When Naruto and the Iwa ANBU stopped at a clearing, there was a squad of samurai with a blue haired woman accompanying them. What was familiar to Naruto was that she had that warm smile. She ran to the blond and gave him a huge hug.

"Naruto!" she said as Kidomaru looked confused. A minute later, Jirobo, Tayuya and Sakon came to see the commotion. They too were confused at how this 'actress' had known their new friend. She then introduced herself. "By the way, I'm Princess Koyuki Kazahana of the Kazahana clan. I'm just visiting on a diplomatic basis."

"No way! You're the Yukie Fujikaze that starred in that Icha Icha Paradisu movie?" Kidomaru said surprisingly.

"That's right. I'm also the actress that played the roles of some characters that you might know." Koyuki replied back as Tayuya grinned. "Oh, by the way you guys. I have this neat trick to show you." She beckoned everyone to clear out as she made some movements. Suddenly, she waved her hands on the ground and water started to come out of it. She then bended the water until it evaporated into thin air.

"You can manipulate water?" Jirobo asked after seeing that movement.

"Yes." Koyuki replied as Mamoru came up to the group. "Hello, Hibiki-san."

"Koyuki-hime." Mamoru nodded as he bowed to her. "I have to get my group now. So the next time you will meet us, it will be in Hyougakure."

"Hibiki-san, I'm going to Hyou no Kuni. So I may have to come with you." Koyuki replied as Tayuya asked her a question.

"Who's leading this big ass nation?" the redhead asked.

"A man called Emperor Onogoro XVII, who's the member of the Yamato clan." the Yuki princess said as they were going to the gates. She then approached an Iwa nin that was posted in the guard post. "We must be going now."

"Of course, Kazahana-sama." the Iwa sentry nin replied as they left the village. Koyuki then went inside a carriage that she used when she had to travel to other nations. She beckoned for Naruto to join her as Mamoru looked at them.

"Koyuki-hime, don't you think that Naruto should be walking alongside us?" Mamoru asked.

"There is room in the carriage for eight people, so you all can go inside." Koyuki answered as she gestured for the group to climb inside. Tayuya was the first to go inside as the samurai that were guarding the princess started to trot on their horses.

Hi, I would like to get a result on which girl Naruto should be with:

-Tayuya

-Kin

-Temari

-OC (Amaya)

-Koyuki

As for the Avatar crossover couple, who should Naruto be with?

-Azula

-Ty Lee

-Jun


	2. Heritage and an Exodus of a Clan

Chapter Two of Project Demon Avatar is here

Chapter Two of Project Demon Avatar is here! By the way, the votes will close by April 29, 2008. So please keep on voting. For this early bird results, here it is:

Tayuya: 1

Kin: 0

Koyuki: 3

OC (Amaya): 1

Temari: 0

Avatar crossover:

Azula: 3

Ty Lee: 0

Jun: 0

Harem: 2

So far, it's a tie with the pairings KoyuNaruAzula love triangle. However, I may decide on a certain pairing, 'cuz I would put a KidoKin pairing, or a KidoTy Lee pairing. Anyways, back to second chapter action!

Chapter Two: Heritage and Exodus of a Clan

In Konohagakure, the villagers were muttering amongs themselves about what happened with that 'demon undesirable' after he was exiled and their beloved great leader Danzo ordered the hunter nin to kill him. They were shocked to find out that the ROOT ANBU was sent back with a tail between their legs. A minute later, the Godaime Hokage Tsunade from the Senju clan came to the balcony of the Hokage tower. Unknown to the Godaime, there will be a coup d'etat that might happen in just a single secret revelaed.

"People of Konohagakure, I am speaking to all of you regarding your disgusting behavior regarding Naruto Uzumaki." she said causing the villagers to mutter in disapproval. "I know that you may have mixed feelings, or rather a feeling of undivided hatred towards the boy. But I came here to tell you about his heritage."

"That demon has no heritage!" yelled a villager.

"Him and those undesirables ought to be exterminated!"

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

"Shut the hell up!" Tsunade yelled, causing the crowd to be quiet. She then opened a scroll which contained Naruto's heritage and the last will. She then read the scroll. "This is the final testament of Minato Namikaze. As I lived my final days of my rule as the Yondaime Hokage, there were a great amount of people that resented me taking the position. Their hatred for me reached its peak when I continued to allow the jinchuuriki from the Satsuna Continent to come and live in Konoha. I faced the Kyuubi no Yoko after my wife Kushina gave birth to my son. I battled the great beast while my Bunshin wrote my will, and while my students' friend Mamoru Hibiki tried to help. As I couldn't stop the great beast, I went to grab the baby and sacrificed my life to seal the beast in my new son. Please see my son as a hero, not a demon. But I would have known that they wouldn't respect my wishes because of their engulfment of their utter hatred for anything not humanely. The end." Tsunade then placed away the scroll and said something that would trigger huge chains of events. "You see, Naruto's parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

There was a silence, a long silence that lasted a couple of minutes. Then, a villager started screaming bloody murder.

"I knew it! I knew it! That filthy demon is descended from those traitors!"

"Death to Namikaze!"

"Hail Danzo-sama!"

"Down with the Namikaze clan!"

The villagers had started a riot with a couple of ROOT ANBU grabbing a jinchuuriki from the Satsuna Continent, and hengeing it into the Yondaime. Then, the villagers doused the gasoline on the said victim, and set him or her on fire. The jinchuuriki screamed with agony as the rest of the mob started to march to the Hokage tower with torches thrown into the tower. Tsunade then called on the ANBU to restore order, but she was stopped by two ROOT ANBU nin."

"Tsunade, you're under arrest for treason against the village." a ROOT ANBU nin said as the Slug sannin kicked him in the shins. A moment later, there was a white haired man that was fending off ten ROOT ANBU nin as they rushed in to kill him.

"The sannin are corrupted by the demon!"

"Kill them!"

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

For many hours, the chaos had lingered around the village. Many innocent bystanders were killed in the crossfire, and there were some clans that were attacked. The Hyuga clan was among the clans that were attacked as ROOT ANBU nin broke in the Hyuga compound, and surrounded the Hyuga elders. Hiashi saw what was happening and tried to stop them, but he was also surrounded by more ROOT ANBU nin. He then saw Danzo with a malicious smirk as a ROOT ANBU nin had executed a main branch Hyuga and a side branch Hyuga with a katana.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hiashi yelled.

"Hiashi Hyugta, you're under arrest for treason against the village and for supporting the demon." Danzo said snidely as Hiashi found himself cuffed by three ROOT ANBU nin. A minute later, there was a blur and the sounds of a fight. Then, the side branch Hyugas and the Hyuga heiress uncuffed their leader.

"Tou-san, w-what are w-we going to d-do?" Hinata asked as her sister Hanabi was fighting off a ROOT ANBU nin.

"Hinata, Hanabi, Neji. Listen to me." Hiashi said. "We have to leave Konoha. It isn't safe for us here."

"Hiashi-sama, this is our home." Neji said.

"I know, but it's not safe for us here anymore." the Hyuga head replied. "We're going up north to the most desolate place in the world."

"You mean, that place?" Neji said.

"Yes. It's the very same place where my old friend's ancestor was from, as well as the most beautiful place in the world." Hiashi replied. "There in that place you will find the answers to this recent chaos right now."

"All right." Neji said as he started to leave. But on his way into the gates, he saw his teammates standing guard. A tall spandex-clad jounin came up to him and placed his hand on the Hyuga's shoulders.

"This must be hard for all of us, with you and Tenten labeled as 'undesirables' by those unyouthful council." the jounin said.

"Gai-sensei, I'm sorry that we have to leave." Neji said as he and Tenten started to go through the gates. Lee then started to place his hand on his shoulders as Tenten started to cry.

"Neji, Tenten. I'm so sorry that we're no longer a team." Lee said as he himself started to cry. "I will make it up to you two by joining a group of people that will stop this mess."

"All right, Lee." Tenten said. "Take care of Gai-sensei."

"Yosh!" Lee and Gai sobbed as the two now-proclaimed-missing nin had left the village. Neji and Tenten headed northwest towards Tsuchi no Kuni while the rest of the Hyuga clan had finally left the village after a bloody battle in which three main branch Hyugas had died. Hiashi then told his clan about their plan.

"My fellow Hyugas, we have been exiled by our own village as it falls under a corrupted regime that seeks to bring in chaos to the world." he said as the rest of the Hyuga clan listened. "We are going to the place where the very first man had created the shinobi world. We will meet up with the son of our greatest friend the late Yondaime Hokage."

"Hiashi-sama, we must get going." a side branch Hyuga said as they started to leave. Little did they realize that they would never live in the village that they would consider it their home.

While the Hyuga clan had departed from Konoha, the carriage carrying the Yuki princess, the ex-Sound Five, Naruto and the Hyou nin were nearing the border with Hyou no Teikoku, which is a set of mountains that is filled with huge cannons aimed at any invading army. When the carriage reached the border post, they were halted by a soldier carrying a rifle at the post.

"Halt! Let's see your identification." the sentry said as they showed their IDs. Koyuki was the first one to show her ID, as another sentry came up to the first sentry.

"We were told by the Emperor that we are to let in the Yuki princess. She's on a state visit." the second sentry said as the carriage started to go through the ragged paths in the snowy mountains. A minute later, there were a couple of machines that the group in the carriage had never seen before. The lead man in a machine with three guns on a turret hailed the carriage.

"We're your escorts for your trip." the tank man said as Koyuki and Mamoru peeked through the window. "We are to escort you all to the city of Roku, where a train will get you to the capital. But I guess that you guys are bound for Hyougakure."

"Yes, sir." Mamoru said. "We have to get back to the village as soon as possible."

"All right." the tank man said as Naruto asked Mamoru a question.

"Who are those guys that were in the border posts?" Naruto asked.

"Those guys with no insignia are the regular soldiers in the Hyou no Teikoku army. There are three elite units." Mamoru explained. "The guys that are lightly armed, but carried two katanas are the Oigahama Elite Light Infantry. The troops that are armed with a rifle and a katana are the Motomachi Elite Infantry, and the guys that are heavily armed and have those scary helmets are the Takemisugata Elite Highlander, or the super infantry. There are tanks that substitute for cavalry, and cannons instead of catapults."

"Those guys must be the best." Kidomaru said as he looked at the armed soldiers passing by.

"They are, that's how Hyougakure is granted the most powerful nation in the world." Mamoru said as he sighed. "Many Hyougakure ninja knew the origins of their village, as well as this nation. But I have to explain to you guys how the world was born."

"How did the world got created?" Sakon asked.

"Fifty thousand years ago, the world was just born. You might have known about the legend of how Kami created the world." the Hyou nin explained as the carriage was nearing the first part of the mountain. "Ten thousand years ago, there was a man that was born during the first apocalypse. He was named Mokushi after the event, and he was the first Namikaze that was born into this world. While he was wandering around, he encountered a group of people that were starving and lonely. Mokushi then took in the starving group, and gave them comfort. What was surprising was that he didn't expect a reward for the deeds that he had dome to those people. Little did he know was that the starving people were actually angels that tested his ability with people. For his excellence in the test, he was granted the ability to have these powers that later became known as the bending arts. That was also how he became the first Avatar to be born into the world. Anyways, his integrity with the people that he saved became his companions as they set out to explore and conquer other lands around their settlement. Eventually, the Hyou no Kuni was established. But ten thousand years ago, the clans that have settled in the lands that Mokushi had conquered were being oppressed by other clans that didn't have special powers. That was when the first shinobi came into being, with yet another Namikaze founding Hyougakure."

"So Hyougakure was founded almost the same thing as all other shinobi villages?" Jirobo asked.

"Hyougakure was set up as the first shinobi village before other shinobi villages were established. Over those years, Hyougakure as well as Hyou no Kuni has undergone an industrial revolution that rivaled that of the Fire Nation in the Mokushi Continent. The reason why Mokushi's name is often used in many places is that every people respected the man that created their world. However, Hyou no Teikoku never went to war with anyone, except the time when they had to defend their territory from outside forces. The First and Second Great Shinobi World War was a critical time for Hyougakure because their strength would have turned the tide of the war in favor of any side. Nevertheless, the wars have shaped Hyougakure for the better with many S-rank missions going into the village. Konoha has long sought Hyou as a worthy opponent in which it will show its power, which is why Hyou is currently allied with Iwa, Kiri and Kumo. Suna may have been allied with Konoha, but it longed to join Hyou as well. Konoha was aware of this, and tried to place sanctions against its own ally in order for us to stop interfering in Suna's affairs. In the case of Oto, it's clear that Hyou is now Oto's enemy with all of the Sound Five defecting to us. But with Orochimaru in charge, we don't know if they would start a war with us."

"What does Hyou do when dealing with the Akatsuki?" Kidomaru asked. "I mean, Orochimaru-teme used to serve them."

"Akatsuki is an unknown adversary, unless we convince its leader to stop hunting for the bijuu and help us stop Konoha from realizing its deadly power." Mamoru replied. "With the Uzumaki clan descending from the Rokudou Sennin, I'm sure Naruto has the Rinnegan. It is unlocked when that Chidori made contact with his chest."

"Yeah, because what is this freaky thing in my eye?" Naruto asked while looking at a reflection. "I was just thinking, and a minute later, there is this thing in my eye."

"That is the Rinnegan fully activated." Sakon observed. "I may not know what that eye is, but I heard that it's the most powerful kekkei genkai that was ever created."

"Look, we're nearing the city of Roku." Mamoru said as the carriage was nearing a walled city filled with cannons on the walls and sentries on the towers. The carriage went through the mountains long enough for the city to be seen. As the guardsmen stopped escorting them, the carriage entered the city gates. Kidomaru and Kimimaro looked at the walls with interest.

"The walls are so impressive." Kimimaro said.

"All of the cities in Hyou no Teikoku were based on the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se, except the capital, which is heavily fortified." Mamoru said. "We should go to the train station to take the train to the coastal city of Kokuho. From there, it's a long leap to Hyougakure."

The carriage stopped at a train station, with the huge trains waiting for the passengers to get on. It was a common thing for the people of Hyou to have trains that run on electricity, because it saved the fuel it can use for its tanks that will be used for war. Mamoru paid the ticket for eight people, but only received six tickets. He asked why, and the answer came in the form of the passengers bowing to Naruto.

"The royal heir to the line of the Avatar Mokushi has returned." the ticket guy said as he bowed.

"Welcome back, Namikaze-dono."

"Namikaze-sama, it's great to see you again."

Naruto was actually crying as every people that were going to the train bowed to him. He had never received this amount of respect before. Tayuya held his hand as she too started to cry.

"I never knew Tayuya was so soft." Jirobo whispered to Sakon as Kidomaru snickered. "I normally thought that she had a hard ass side."

The group then boarded the train that was bound for Kokuho. Little did they knew that they were about to see two most unlikely visitors aboard the train.

Neji and Tenten were extremely exhausted after their trip straight to the city of Roku. For five days, they traveled almost on the trees, stopping to eat and rest. After they reached the great city, they heard the rumor that a certain blond had finally returned to the land of his ancestor's birth.

"I guess that this is what Hiashi-sama was referring to." Neji said as he paid the tickets for the train. "I was partially right when I sais that Naruto wasn't destined to be Hokage. But I never knew that his destiny was tied to that of the creator of the world. Naruto must be one lucky person to have been born into the world."

"Yeah, but too bad he and Hinata won't be going out together." Tenten said as they looked for an empty compartment. "I guess that she would be joining the resistance while Naruto would fall in love with someone else."

"Wait." the Hyuga said as he activated his Byakugan. He was shocked to have seen the person that he thought that he killed. "Since when did he survive my Jyuuken?"

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked.

"When we went to rescue the traitor Uchiha from those bastards, I had to face a six armed boy that can spit out silk that is infused with chakra." Neji explained as the train started to leave. "I nearly died because he just happened to stumble on the secret of the Byakugan. Clever guy too, if he had fought Hinata-sama as well."

The train had left the station as Neji looked at the window. Tenten also looked at the window as the weather started to get cold.

"I'm just going for a walk." the Hyuga said as he left the compartment. He walked around the hallway when he bumped into the person he never wanted to see again.

"What are you doing here when you should have been dead?!" he asked with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Well, well, well." the six armed boy said as he smirked. Kidomaru just happened to go to the restaurant when he bumped into this 'trash' ninja. "Funny I would see you Konoha trash here, except that your hitai ate is scratched across. I guess that you're now a missing nin."

"For your information, my clan was exiled from that hellhole." Neji snarled. "We were chased out because of our association with the container of the Kyuubi."

"You mean the very same container that the people of Hyou have been bowing." Kisomaru explained. "You even heard the ticket booth person about the return of the heir to the first Avatar."

"I know about Naruto being destined for something even greater." Neji replied back as Tayuya and Koyuki walked to the commotion. "And you must be the foulmouthed redhead that couldn't stop swearing."

"Guessed right, idiot." Tayuya said as Koyuki sighed in disappointment. "Where's that pineapple headed bastard that you were with when you chased after the Uchiha?"

"He joined up the resistance. And for your information, we're no longer associated with that hellhole anymore." he replied back.

"I guess that you wanted to see Naruto, right?" Koyuki asked as the Hyuga nodded. Tayuya and the Yuki princess led him into the compartment where Naruto was staying. He was surprised to see the blond talking to a white haired man with two red dots on his forehead. He knocked on the compartment and a black haired Hyou jounin opened the door.

"What is it that you want?" Mamoru asked.

"I want to see Naruto." Neji said. Naruto glanced at him as Tayuya sat back down in her seat. "I have to tell him something."

"We have been suspecting for some time now that your clan would eventually be banished. It would also be true to the other clans that supported the late Yondaime." Mamoru answered. "You should bring in your leader to Hyoukage tower when we reach there. I have to talk to Hiashi-sama myself about what will happen. As for your defection, I will see what can I do and maybe I'll commission you along with the rest of these missing nin to Hyou shinobi ranks as chunin. But I have to give you guys a test to prove my theory right."

"By the way, what is your name?" Neji asked.

"Sorry about that. My name is Mamoru Uchiha Kaguya Hibiki, and I'm from the Uchiha, Kaguya and Hibiki clans. I have the Sharingan, as well as the Shikotsumyaku." Mamoru said.

"So you managed to survive the Uchiha massacre?" the Hyuga asked.

"I was in Kiri when it happened." the Hyou jounin said as the train zoomed by a wheat field. "Anyways, is your clan that were exiled, or there were other people that were also banished?"

"My friend Tenten is here on this train." he said. "I'll go get her. Naruto, I have to talk to you in private."

"All right, Neji." Naruto replied as he left the compartment. The two boys then walked to the compartment where he and Tenten were staying. "What is it, Neji?"

"Naruto, since we're all exiled, there will be chaos in the world. I have long known that Hinata-sama has longed to feel your love as she admired you for what you have done. But since you're joining Hyougakure's shinobi ranks and Hinata-sama will join the resistance, our clan felt that the possible union between the Hyuga and the Namikaze will be non existent." Neji explained. "The Uchiha may try to defect again to Oto, but this time no one will be able to stop him."

"Why can't we stop him?" Naruto asked.

"Because Sasuke was so focused on achieving unlimited power that he was willing to risk everything, and that anyone that stood in his way will be eliminated. Also, Sakura has now been incensed by your failure to bring him back unharmed that she started to join in the people that seek the extermination of the jinchuuriki population that resided in Konoha. She has joined ROOT from what I heard, and is influenced by Danzo's ideologies. The Haruno clan is the only clan that remained loyal to the evil regime as the rest of Konoha was being purged. I fear that a civil war may come upon Konoha."

"We can't do anything about it, since we're technically banished. I mean, how are we going to start our new lives in the new village?" Naruto asked.

"That is for you to decide." he replied.

In Konoha, the council was in a middle of a heated argument. Now that the Hyuga clan has been banished, the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi clans have tried hard to keep up with the policy of peace. But with the looming war clouds gathering upon the village, it will be a few years before those war clouds are going to clear away.

"What the hell are we going to do not now that Hiashi is gone?" Inoichi asked angrily.

"You murderous thugs!" Chouza Akimich yelled while pointing a finger at Danzo. "You set this up didn't you?"

"Keep your mouth shut, Akimichi." Homura yelled back.

"I suggest that you all keep quiet." Danzo said as the council was quiet. "For too long did those wretched policies of the cowardly Shodaime have been placed regarding those ingrates encroaching our peaceful village. Well, this ends here tonight."

Inoichi banged his fist on the table. "Well, we don't have a Hokage thanks to you old prune. All of the sannin are gone now with one of them already an enemy and the other two labeled as an 'undesirable'!"

"They have aided that filthy demon when it was born." Koharu said. "I agree that we should have a new Hokage. But who it will be?"

"I choose Danzo for the job." Homura replied as the war hawk smiled.

"All in favor?" Koharu asked as six hands were raised. "And all against?"

The Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, Sarutobi, and the Inuzuka clan raised their hands.

"Well, this just played into our hands." Danzo said. "Unfortunately, your votes are nullified because we already have labeled you all as 'undesirables'. So from this point on, I'm the Rokudaime Hokage."

"You can't do that!" Shikaku Nara shouted.

"This means war!" Chouza yelled as the council fell silent. Danzo then grinned maliciously.

"Well, you may have this war. But When I win this war, I'll execute you all." Danzo threatened the Akimichi as the anti-fascist clans had left the council office.

With this action, Konoha is plunged into civil war. Stay tuned for the next arc "Konoha Civil War".


	3. Hyougakure and Prelude to the Storm

Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed Chapter two, 'cuz Chapter Three is here

Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed Chapter two, 'cuz Chapter Three is here! Let me recap the story:

The last time on Project Demon Avatar:

The Hyuga clan is banished from Konoha, and a civil war is brewing. Amidst the war clouds gathering, Naruto and his new friends have arrived in the land where his clan's founder had been born.

Chapter Three: Hyougakure and Prelude to the Storm

The train that was bound for the port of Kokuho was zooming through the mountains. Naruto was looking down to the ground after he found out about what happened when he was exiled.

"We had to get out of Konoha when the one armed bastard sent his men after us. If it wasn't for Mamoru-san, we would have been dead." Naruto said.

"Well, that can't be helped." Tenten said as she looked at the window. "I heard that other clans are going to be exiled as well."

"Since they supported the Shodaime's policies, they're considered enemies of the village. Almost 98 of the population of the village supports the evil regime, so a civil war like this would end shortly. However, I was wondering what would happen if the conflict had spread to the rest of Hi no Kuni." Neji said as Mamoru came up to them. "What is it?"

"We're getting close to Kokuho, so get your gear ready, since it's gonna be a long trip from Kokuho to Hyougakure." he said. "Your clan will reach Hyougakure from the capital."

"We passed the city of Yangchen, didn't we?" Tenten asked.

"The city of Yangchen is also an important city, since it holds the road to the rest of the industrial towns and cities." Mamoru explained as the train entered the port city of Kokuho. The group then went to get their gear from the compartment and waited until the train stopped at the station. They got off the train as soon as it started to unload its passengers. Mamoru then led the expanded group out of the station and started to run towards the village.

Mamoru was leading the missing nins towards Hyougakure when he spotted two Hyou chunin that were standing guard in the snowy forest. One of them had a weird kekkei genkai on his eyes while the kunoichi had a very long black hair and a well built body. They seem to know Mamoru because they came up to him.

"Mamoru-sensei, who are these newcomers?" the kunoichi asked.

"Sorry about that, Amaya." Mamoru said as the missing nins came closer. Naruto was carrying Koyuki on his back while Tayuya and Jirobo were escorting them. "This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and the other seven are Neji Hyuga, his friend Tenten, the ex-Sound Five." He pointed out to each individual clockwise.

"I'm Amaya Musashi." Amaya said as she introduced herself. Then she pointed the boy with the weird kekkei genkai. "That red eyed jet black haired guy is Shinosuke Asuka." (For his appearance, think of Shinn Asuka from GSD)

"Hello, you guys." he said as the missing nins waved. "We're in the chunin rank, 'cuz we passed the chunin exams that were held six months before the one held in Konoha."

"All right, Shinosuke." Mamoru replied. "I may have found you guys a replacement because your other teammate has already left the village."

"Oh yeah, he didn't stay because he was just a temporary teammate." Amaya explained. "This guy had a burn in his face. I swear to Kami that he must have gotten hurt in a fight."

"That guy just happened to be from the Mokushi continent, same as that Kyoshi warrior that is part of Iwa." Shinosuke said. "It's not everyday that we have the Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation as part of our team."

"Oh yeah, we met the Kyoshi warrior back in Iwa." Mamoru replied as Naruto looked at the two teammates. Amaya noticed his eyes and blushed.

"I already have a girlfriend." Shinosuke said. "Her name was Kinuko Takahashi, and she is also chunin in Matsuhito-sensei's team."

"Yeah, and I haven't gotten a boyfriend yet." Amaya sighed in disappointment. She looked at Naruto with interest. "Maybe that guy would be perfect."

"Naruto hasn't even got a clue about what to do when a girl likes him." Neji said as Shinosuke snickered. "Hinata-sama had a huge crush on him, and he didn't even notice."

"Seriously, you must be the biggest idiot that ever lived." Shinosuke sighed as they were nearing the village. The missing nins were awed by the design of the defenses of the village, which consists of three walls.

"Hyougakure is designed by the same people that designed the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se. It has an Outer, Middle and Inner rings." Amaya said. "Besides the foor soldiers that you guys saw in the rest of Hyou no Teikoku, there are benders in the army as well. I guess that you saw Koyuki-itoko's waterbending moves."

"I showed them how it's done." Koyuki said as Shinosuke continued to talk.

"Well, don't be so scary about it." Amaya said as Naruto didn't get what she was saying.

"What do you mean by not being scary?" Naruto asked.

"Koyuki-itoko is a star prodigy in the Kazahana clan, as I am also a star prodigy in the Musashi clan. Everyone that became a ninja in Hyou is a star prodigy in their clans. We recently accepted shinobi with a kekkei genkai from Kirigakure after the kekkei genkai purge." she explained as they entered the village. "Our Hyoukage is the Kyuuhyakukyuujuukyudaime Hyoukage. That means our next Hyoukage will be the Sendaime Hyoukage."

"I understand the part about Hyougakure existing for almost ten thousand years." Sakon said. "But how could the village go through this stuff when the rest of the villages have suffered?"

"During the three Shinobi World Wars, Hyou played a vital role in taking in refugees that were uprooted from their homes." Shinosuke said as they walked through the village. Everyone that saw Naruto bowed to him, even the shinobi that were like ROOT. "We have an elite ANBU called FROST. They were based on the Dai Li, but with a killer instinct."

"They were like ROOT, but unlike those bastards, FROST ANBU promotes the solidarity between humans, demons and jinchuuriki." Amaya replied. "However, the demons were hesitant to settle in this village because of the chaos that they could bring."

"That's great." Tayuya said as they continued their path towards the Hyoukage tower, which is a walled fortress with volley guns mounted on the turret. "I guess that this village is obsessed with fortifications."

"Don't forget, Hyougakure and the rest of the country was once part of the Water Tribe." Mamoru answered as they arrived at the Hyoukage tower. The sentries bowed to the group as Naruto was looking around the palace hallways that they entered. He then came up to the two shinobi that were assistants of the Hyoukage. "We're here to see the Hyoukage."

"Right away, sir." the shinobi said as they entered the room. The Kyuuhyakukyuujuukyuudaime Hyoukage was slaving away in the paperwork when he saw Mamoru arriving with Naruto in tow. The old Hyoukage gasped as he saw the blond and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Naruto-sama." the Hyoukage said as he hugged him. Naruto hugged him back as Mamoru tapped on his shoulder. "Well, I thank you for bringing me back the heir to the Avatar royal bloodline."

"It wasn't a problem. Konoha knew what it was doing when he returned with the Uchiha in tow." Mamoru said. He then introduced the new people to him. "These are missing nins from Oto and Konoha."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to add more shinobi to our ranks. By the way, my name's Tatsuzo Yamato of the Yamato no Tengoku." the Hyoukage said as he looked for a registration form for the new ninjas to fill out. The Hyoukage handed out the forms to each individual as Naruto took one as well. "After you all register, I would have to get you all assessed for your proper rank."

"All right." Neji replied as he filled out the form. After they filled the form, they handed it to Tatsuzo as he looked at the form that they wrote on.

"You eight are not yet qualified as Hyou ninjas, but you guys are granted the citizenship of Hyougakure no Daitoshi. All I have to do is to give you guys the forms for applying for the citizenship of Hyou no Teikoku." he said as an aide gave Naruto and his friends the envelope that contained the papers that they need to fill in order to be a certified Hyou no Teikoku citizen. "Send it to the capital of Mokushi by mail. It'll take you too long by walk, and the trains may not take the mail."

"Okay, but when they are going to be inducted to Hyou's shinobi ranks; I'll take Naruto in since my team needs a replacement. Seeing as my third student became KIA during the last mission." Mamoru explained. "I'll also have to teach them how to bend as well."

"You'll go do that. All right, why don't we have the assessment tomorrow? Then, I'll get you to train the new ninjas for two months, one of them being the month needed to learn how to bend. They'll also need to build more chakra reserves for using Kage Bunshins, because they will need to learn it to speed up the learning process." Tatsuzo explained. "I have a contact in Ba Sing Se that would like Naruto and his friends to be included in the Dai Li."

"You mean Long Feng? He would have to wait, seeing as Naruto hasn't even known what the art of bending is." Mamoru said as Naruto stood around. He then gestured for him to leave along with his friends. "Or I may have to do that jutsu."

"You mean the jutsu that involves slowing time for the purpose of training them for what it seems to be three years. You'll have to do that, because bending takes a long time, a very long time to master. They'll need to learn it before the upcoming wars that will plague our city as well as our country." Tatsuzo said. "Naruto needs to master all elements, because he's poised to be the next Avatar after Avatar Aang, who by the way we don't know where he is. As for his friends, they can master all elements as well. They need to master all of them, because they are going to be a part of Hyou's family from now on. Time is short; we may have a war that will be on the rise with the situation in Konoha. I fear that the regime there would undergo an ideological transition for the worst. Danzo's New Victory Party would influence the southern parts of Hi no Kuni. Plus we have a situation in Kazan no Kuni with those fascists that are targeting Mizu no Kuni. I don't know whether the Earth Kingdom can survive the war against the Fire Nation with limited help. Even the men form the Southern Water Tribe may not be of much of a help."

"We have to do what we can. Naruto's also poised to become the Sendaime Hyoukage." Mamoru replied.

"All right, Mamoru. We'll discuss more tomorrow after that assessment test." Tatsuzo said as Mamoru left the office.

In Konoha, there were fears of a civil war that could break out within a minute or an hour. The villagers have thrown their lots with Danzo's faction, which adopted the manji for the symbol. For some reason, the clans that were labeled 'undesirable' started to gear their people for war. With the Hyuga clan banished as well as two of the Legendary Sannin on the run, the war would be a very difficult one for the heroes that resisted the tyrant's iron fist regime. Danzo was standing on the balcony as he was giving a speech.

"As we embark on a new journey towards a new world order, we will make sure those traitors are hunted down and killed for aiding the filthy demon that should have been killed!" Danzo thundered as the crowd was chanting 'victory' and raising their hands that would reach the sky.

"VIC-TO-RY! VIC-TO-RY!"

"WE will pursue those traitors until the ends of the earth and slaughter them!" Danzo yelled as more people cheered in utter savagery. "We will show them that demons have no place on this new order, and traitors are also no longer welcome!"

"Danzo-sama sure gives a very inspiring speech, doesn't he?" Homura asked Koharu while listening to the speech.

"He sure does. It's about time we had a Hokage that can rule effectively. Sarutobi was too soft, that traitor from the Namikaze clan was too soft, heck even Tsunade was too soft towards that demon." Koharu replied.

"Danzo-sama will place the manji on top of the world by the time we have wiped out those demon ingrates from the world." Homura replied back. "We are doing this for the preservation of our blue and pure world."

Meanwhile, Kakashi Hatake was not a happy camper. After finding out that the Uchiha had escaped once again in search of power, Naruto being banished and marked for life, and Sakura joining the group that opposed the Sandaime's policies, he was blaming himself for what he couldn't do in the past. His friends were upset, but Maito Gai of all the people was saddened that two of his students were also marked for life seeing as Neji's clan was banished for speakingout against Danzo, and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio also were talking about joining the Hyuga clan in Hyou. Kurenai Yuuhi was anxious to meet the person that single handedly defeated ten ROOT ANBU shinobi, but couldn't figure out where he would be, and Asuma Sarutobi was cursing Danzo for denouncing his father's policies. They were camped in the forest outside the border with Kusa, talking about the future.

"For some reason, I felt attracted to this unknown person." Kurenai said as she looked at the sky, which was darkening as night began to fall. "Kakashi, do you know who the person that single handedly defeated ten ROOT ANBU shinobi?"

"Well, form what I heard; he uses bones to battle, so he's a Kaguya. But he was reported to have the Sharingan, so he's part Uchiha. But I never heard of manipulating elements without handsigns." Kakashi replied.

"I knew that guy." Gai said as they turned their heads towards him. "He participated in the Third Shinobi World War as a part of a secret Hyou battalion that aided Iwa. He was reported to have even survived the late Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin no Jutsu. But Minato didn't kill him for some reason."

"You mean, sensei's opponent in the last war was the very same man that was once part of Kiri's shinobi ranks?" Kakashi said.

"The very same. Mamoru Uchiha Kaguya Hibiki was the most feared shinobi in the entire shinobi world. I wouldn't say the most youthful, because he fights like his mirror image Itachi. In a way, he's like Itachi with the mix of the last Kaguya." Gai said.

"I saw him when we were scouting for enemy reinforcements. I swear that he's also the most honorable man that I ever met. He didn't kill me when I was outnumbered by the Iwa nin. He ordered the Iwa nin not to torture me or anything because he followed the code of bushido." Kurenai said. "Mamoru was also known for his skill in elemental whips."

"No surprise there." Asuma said. "Mamoru was deadly at the same time. He even learned and modified theYondaime's Hiraishin."

"Of course. The Kaji Hiraishin leaves a burning trail whenever he goes to kill many shinobi. It also seems that he's also on a flee-on-sight list for us, given that he can wipe out the same number of shinobi as Minato himself. The Mizu Hiraishin works only in the water, and the Kaze Hiraishin works whenever Mamoru gathers more chakra to wipe out a fortress. Perhaps the most deadly jutsu that he's created is the Kage Hiraishin. In the shadows, he can kill anyone without making a sound." Gai explained.

"So Mamoru's like me, a prodigy?" Kakashi said.

"Yep, and a more worthy opponent too." Gai replied.

"I have to go to Hyou to see him I haven't thank him properly, and lately I've been dreaming about him as well." Kurenai said.

"Well, that's okay for me." Asuma said. "I prefer going to go chase after strippers anyways."

"Well, Asuma. I prefer reading my favorite books." Kakashi replied. Kurenai glared at the copy nin at the mention of a book.

"You know I detest those smut." Kurenai bluntly said. "And Gai, can you at least give up the jumpsuit? You don't get enough ladies with that thing."

"Kurenai, it keeps my flames of youth burning whenever I wear it with pride." Gai said.

"We'd better get to sleep for tomorrow." Asuma said as they tucked in to sleep. "We may have to go to Hyou tomorrow."

"All right." Kurenai replied as she fell asleep.

The morning came nicely for the people of Hyougakure. After moving in to Mokushi's old home last night ("I swear to Kami that the house looks so ancient." Naruto said when he looked inside the house.), Naruto and his new friends plus Neji and Tenten settled in their new home.

"What's for breakfast?" Naruto asked Kimimaro who happened to go first to the kitchen.

"Well, there won't be any ramen for sure." Kimimaro replied, causing the blond to go pale. "You need to eat something else besides ramen."

"I guess you're right, Kimimaro." Naruto said as he got out a couple of eggs to cook for the group. While breakfast was being made, Tayuya and Jirobo were looking around the house, followed by an irate Sakon.

"Geez, you two headed freak. Why did you drag yourself along with us when we told you that you don't have to?" Tayuya asked angrily.

"Kidomaru woke me up, not you two." Sakon grumbled as Kidomaru joined the group.

"Spidey, what the (bleep) is wrong with you? You woke Mr. Siamese Twins here, and fatass here is just plain sleepy." the redhead asked angrily.

"Geez, Tayuya. You should watch your mouth." Jirobo said as there was a knock on the door. Kidomaru opened it, and Mamoru was standing on the door.

"I guess that you're here for our test." Kidomaru said.

"Right you are. Plus, I happened to have bumped into this young lady here." Mamoru said as a black haired girl with a scratched hitai ate came into the house.

"Kin!" Kidomaru said as he hugged her. "What happened?"

"After Orochimaru-teme left us to rot, this guy was happy to see me." Kin said as Tayuya hugged her. "I heard that the blond boy is here."

"Yep, Naruto was the one that saved us, with a little help from Kimimaro." Jirobo replied.

"That's settled, we can start on the assessment." Mamoru said. "If I want to form a three man cell, I have to bring out an extra girl seeing as you guys also need more of them for your team." Mamoru replied. "Naruto, where is Naruto?"

"Making breakfast with Kimimaro, and complaining because he won't get to eat ramen for breakfast." Neji said as he and Tenten appeared in the doorway. "All he eats is ramen, no wonder why he's obsessed with it."

"Well, let's get started after eating breakfast." Mamoru said as he came in to the house and grabbed an egg and a potato to go on his plate. After cleaning up and finishing breakfast, Mamoru had invited Tatsuzo to Mokushi's house to assess the skills that the new ninjas are going to demonstrate. Tenten was the first person up to be tested as she got out three kunai. She threw them in a precise movement, and all the targets were hit perfectly. Neji demonstrated the Kaiten as well as the Jyuuken.

"The Hyuga clan fighting style would fit in the category of airbending." Mamoru told Tatsuzo.

"You're right, it seems like that Hyugas were meant to be masters of air." Tatsuzo replied.

Naruto demonstrated by using his kage bunshins, as well as using the rasengan on a tree. Kimimaro used the Shikotsumyaku to cut the leaves into three pieces. Tayuya summoned the Doki to do a dance, while Kidomaru showed his spider techniques. Sakon and Ukon have summoned Rashomon, while Jirobi had surprisingly lifted the entire tree in the backyard. After Mamoru was done assessing the ex-missing nins, he also received the results from the Chunin exam when Tatsuzo gave him more papers to work on.

"Well, seeing as all of you have demonstrated your skills, congratulations. I hereby commission all of you to Hyougakure's shinobi ranks as Chunin." Mamoru said as he got out a white camouflage Chunin vest that is reserved for chunin. "We have three months until the Jounin Exams, so for the entire three month period, I'm going to train you all up in the arts of elemental bending as well as learning more jutsus."

"Bending is the manipulation of water, earth, fire and air, Mamoru-sensei?" Naruto asked. Just then, Shinosuke and Amaya entered the compound accompanied by a butler.

"Yes, Naruto. As for the three man teams, I'm going to be the sensei of all the teams because I have to train you all up as I said earlier." he said. "Kin, Kidomaru and Sakon will be one team. Naruto, you will be with Amaya and Shinosuke. Jirobo, Tayuya and Kimimaro will be another team. As for Neji and Tenten, I have found a perfect replacement for you two."

"Who is it?" Neji asked.

"He is a prodigy of the Kikuchi clan. His name is Kazu Kikuchi, and he can manipulate all elements as well. His special ability is elemental barriers." Mamoru said as a boy with a blue hair and green eyes had appeared beside Tatsuzo. (Think Athrun Zala)

"Anything else?" Tatsuzo asked.

"Yeah, he should be arriving at the moment." Mamoru muttered as a man in his forties with a partial bald hair and a green outfit entered the compound, accompanied by men in a hat and an arrow on the top. Mamoru introduced the newcomers to the now-commissioned-Hyou shinobi. "This is Long Feng of the Dai Li."

"Well, I never thought I'd be meeting the descendant of the Avatar that created the Dai Li." Long Feng said as he bowed to Naruto. He then looked at the rest of the group. "Mamoru, if you can train them in the art of earthbending, they can be a vital asset to the Dai Li. But I don't need emotional people in it."

"Long Feng-sama, I won't let you down. I will conceal or kill my emotions to get any job done." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I did say that I don't need emotional people, but I also don't want you to kill your own emotions." Long Feng replied as one of the Dai Li handed the group an important piece of paper. "This paper will tell the tour guide when you all reach Ba Sing Se about visiting me. Her name is Joo Dee, and she'll help you guys around. I hope to be working with you all someday. Especially you, Naruto. But for security's sake, you should get a better name."

"How about Ming Wen?" Naruto said.

"Done, as of this day, you are Zhao Ming Wen." Long Feng said to Naruto as he and the Dai Li had left. Mamoru smiled at the new crew that he had rescued. This is going to be a long day that will result in a stronger group.

Well, this chapter is a set up for the story arc of 'Training Regimen Arc', as well as the Konoha Civil War. As for the next chapters, the events that will take place will be based on historical events from Harry Turtledove's alternate history that involves an independent Confederate States of America.

Note: For Konoha, I had to make them an antagonist, because they are going to be the vocal point of the story. The actual Avatar timeline won't happen until early into Shippuden era. Also, there will be some Gundam Seed references, most notably Danzo's personality with that of Patrick Zala in this fic.


	4. Konoha Civil War: Opening Stages

Well, Chapter Four is here, and I have a question for you readers:

Should you vote for harem pairing for Naruto, do you guys want Hana and Yugito included in the Harem package?

Yes

No

The results will close at May 10, 2008 for the final decisions. And back to Project Demon Avatar.

* * *

Chapter Four: Konoha Civil War: Opening Stage

Mamoru was looking at the new Hyou ninjas that recently joined its ranks, plus his two students from when they were just genin. Even the resurrected bell user kunoichi managed to impress the star prodigy jounin by using genjutsu on the bells. The said jounin was explaining in detail about the upcoming training that will be done over the next three to four months.

"Listen up, you guys." he said as Naruto paid attention for once. "The training that will be conducted is unlike any training that you guys have done before. The art of bending will be taught by the original benders, which are animals. We are simply going to practice the new moves as we go along in this training. Now, before we start training, I'd like to ask you all a question."

"What is the question?" Shinosuke asked.

"Why do you seek power?" Mamoru asked, causing great confusion in the ranks. Naruto was the first one to answer.

"I seek power so that everyone would start treating me with respect." Naruto replied.

"I want to be able to create my own destiny." Neji answered.

"I want to protect someone close to me." Tenten said. The ex-Sound Five also answered the same question, seeing as they never protected anyone before.

"I have to protect the innocent people that worked hard to create this world." Kin said.

"I want power to protect my comrades." Amaya said. Mamoru was nodding at every answer that they said.

"Your answers are valid, but what purpose do they serve?" he asked. The shinobi in ranks were puzzled by the question. "In order to have the ability to seek power, you must establish the purpose of your goal. That goal would judge your personality and your life itself as you grow. For example, Sasuke Uchiha grew up in the shadows of his older brother. When he killed his own clan, he entrusted his younger brother of killing him in return. This is why his characteristics are that of an avenger. Even you cannot bring him back from the darkness, Naruto. For his choice of seeking power would eventually bring in his inner self."

"So we have to be stronger to protect anything in this world?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, especially you, Naruto. You're the heir to the line of Avatars, and you're also destined to be the Sendaime Hyoukage. Destiny is a funny thing. Its favorite weapon is irony." Mamoru mused. Neji was puzzled at what he said.

"I thought that we're to follow the path that fate and destiny has laid for us." Neji said.

"You're partially right. However, many of those paths that fate and destiny would bring would often result in an outcome that is the opposite of what you have intended to expect." he replied back. "Anyways, our training will start with finding out your elemental affinity." He grabbed a few sheets of paper and handed it out to them.

"Mamoru-sensei, how are we going to find out what is our elemental affinity?" Amaya asked while looking at the paper.

"You place your chakra on the paper, and if it splits, it's air. It burns, and it's fire. It gets wet, and it is water. Turned to dust, and it is earth. If it crumples, it's lightning. It freezes, and it's ice. If it does more than one thing, then you've got more than one elemental affinity." Mamoru answered as Naruto placed his chakra on the paper. In an instant, the paper has split up, burned, got soaked, turned to dust, crumpled and froze. The Hyou jounin nodded at the result. "Just as expected from the Avatar descendant, you are affiliated with all elements"

Amaya and Shinosuke also had their papers gone through the same fate as Naruto's paper. But Kimimaro's paper froze, split, turned to dust, burned and soaked. Tayuya's paper split, turned to dust, burned, and soaked. Jirobo's paper had gone the same result, as was Kidomaru's paper, and Sakon's paper. Neji's paper had split, while Tenten's paper had turned to dust. Kin has her paper soaked and frozen.

"Well, that is surprising. But for those of you that only had one elemental affinity, it's ok. You're still going to learn more elements, but you're just going to stick with your elemental affinity." Mamoru responded.

The Hyou chunin squads then started to leave the village or city, or whatever you call it. They traveled to Kokuho where they purchased tickets for a train ride to the major port of Kuruk.

"The first bending element that you guys will learn is waterbending. The Northern Water Tribe would offer the best place to go look for a koi fish or an elephant whale." he explained as they boarded the train.

"Don't we go to the Air temples first?" Amaya asked while Naruto was puzzled.

"Ever since the genocide of the Air Nomads, some of them had settled in the city of Yangchen, which is known for its game preserves for sky bisons. Airbending will be the last lesson to learn." Mamoru replied back. "We will also go to the Cave of Two Lovers to go look for badgermoles for your earthbending lesson, and finally, you guys will learn firebending from the Sun Warriors."

The train sped off after it departed from Kokuho. Naruto and Neji were seated with Tayuya and Tenten in one compartment, talking about the future of their former home.

"How is Konoha going to survive with a civil war on its hands?" Tenten asked. "Our families are going to be killed in crossfire."

"You're right, Tenten. Many people are going to be killed in this war, and it might attract some unwanted attention form its enemies, such as Iwa and Kumo." Neji replied as Amaya, Shinosuke, Kidomaru and Kin had entered the compartment. "What is it that you guys want?"

"Well, we might take a little walk when we stop at the nearest town close to the border with the Takeshima province." Amaya said as Shinosuke sat down on the seat. "We could have a chance to go to Omashu on the way to the Cave of Two Lovers."

"That place is great, but Ba Sing Se is the better city to live in. Assuming the Dai Li isn't on your ass all the time." Shinosuke said.

"I wonder what happened to ero-sennin and Tsunade-obaa-chan?" Naruto asked while looking at the window.

"Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama might have gone to Suna for all we know, but seeing as they are most likely going to look for you, I'd say that they must be close to Hyou no Teikoku." Amaya replied.

"I'd say what about any Konoha shinobi that aren't supporting the bastard thugs that were trying to kill us?" Kidomaru asked.

"They are going to look for help in either Suna, or Kiri." Shinosuke answered. He then looked at the hallway to see Mamoru coming to them. "What is it, Mamoru-sensei?"

"Well, we might have company as soon as we reach Kuruk. It seems to me that Kakashi Hatake and his other friends are going to look for you, Naruto." Mamoru said as the blond gazed down on the floor. "Don't worry about it, Naruto. They can't capture you from us."

"It's just that I don't know if I want to see them again." Naruto said. "Kakashi-sensei was my first sensei that ever taught me before ero-sennin and you, Mamoru-sensei."

"I see. In that case, I'll go talk to them." Mamoru replied as the train had made an alternating route. "What the hell?"

"This train will make a detour towards Mokushi for the purpose of His Divine Majesty meeting the heir of the great late Avatar Mokushi." the announcer said as Naruto gasped.

"It seems to me that Koyuki-hime also left Hyougakure after we settled in and went by train as well. She should be in the city." Mamoru said. Little did they know that a familiar set of faces are there to see our favorite blond.

* * *

(City of Roku)

* * *

Kakashi and his friends were hightailing it towards the frontier with Hyou no Teikoku. They were traveling through Tsuchi no Kuni before stopping at the border. They arrived at the city of Roku, and caught the train that will take them to the capital to search for Naruto.

"I didn't realize that Hyou no Teikoku is even more advanced than Yuki no Kuni." Kakashi said as he looked at the nearby airport. The jet aircraft that were displayed on the airfield was astounding as the trains that were built.

"Comparing this place to Hi no Kuni, I'd say Hyou no Teikoku is the richest." Asuma said as Gai ran down the hallway in the train. "What is it, Gai?"

"Well, I asked the person in charge of this ride about the route that we're going. It seems that we're going to the capital of Mokushi to look for Naruto. The entire train department has told any operator that has him on board to alter its route towards the capital." Gai explained. "The Yousai no Tennou will play the host to Naruto's appearance."

The train that Kakashi and his friends are riding on sped towards the capital with one thought in mind: Naruto. As the train sped faster, Kurenai was looking at the window when Kakashi and Asuma looked at the hallway to see an unfamiliar Konoha nin with a weird hitai-ate and an unfamiliar face. What was surprising however, was that he yelled out "Kakashi-sempai!" to the said copy nin.

"Tenzou, what brings you here?" Kakashi asked the newcomer.

"Kakashi-sempai, Konoha isin a civil war right now." the newcomer said. "By the way, Tsunade-sama assigned me to be a part of the resistance and I am to be called Yamato."

"Yes, but there is a Yamato clan in Hyougakure. The head of the Yamato clan is the current Hyoukage." Kakashi said as Gai was wondering around the train. "Gai, what is it now?"

"We're getting close to the capital, so we have to get our gear and head for the Yousai no Tennou to wait for Naruto." Gai replied as Kurenai started to get out of the compartment. He then turned to Yamato. "What do you mean, it has already started?"

"ROOT ANBU has secured key points in the village, except for the Hokage tower and the Hokage Mansion, which is held by our faction. Tsunade-sama is in charge of the resistance while she is in exile, and Jiraiya-sama is in charge of intel in the area." Yamato explained.

"We'd better get to the capital as fast as we can, so we can tell any Hyou nin to take caution." Asuma said as the train had entered the capital.

* * *

(Konohagakure no Sato)

* * *

In Konoha, the streets were chaotic. The atmosphere was anything unlike any war that has been fought. Konoha shinobi fought each other to death as the resistance kept on fighting with ROOT ANBU mercilessly slaughtering any innocent civilians that were suspected of sympathizing with that 'filthy demon'. Screams were heard from even in Iwa, where the population grew tense about the situation in their enemy's domain. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio was having a great amount of trouble fighting off squad after squad of ROOT ANBU shinobi, who were given orders to take no prisoners. In the council chambers, Danzo, Homura and Koharu were in a middle of a discussion about the situation right now.

"Our affairs have been taken into account in other villages as we speak." Homura said as there were yells that were being made from outside.

"Suna would be hesitant about what is going on in our domain, seeing as they had a demon problem there as well. Only difference is that those 'heroes' were jailed for their views." Danzo said as a ROOT ANBU commander entered the chamber, saluting with an arm pointing up in the sky.

"Danzo-sama, there has been a sighting of Kiri shinobi over the village walls." the ROOT ANBU commander reported. "Sightings on that filthy demon have been confirmed. It was sighted in the Hyou no Teikoku capital of Mokushi."

"Kuso! If we only killed that miserable ingrate when we had a chance, Hyou wouldn't even be thinking about messing with us." Danzo grumbled.

"I'm afraid there's more. The Hyuga clan has been spotted in the western city of Yangchen, and Oto has deployed its forces at the border with Hi no Kuni." the commander replied.

"Well, Orochimaru certainly isn't wasting any time, isn't he?" Koharu said as Homura sighed.

"Thank you very much, taisho. Victory." Homura said as he saluted the commander with a fascist salute.

In the streets, fighting still continued with ROOT ANBU executing surrendering shinobi. One squad of ROOT ANBU was busy burning down a community of jinchuurikis.

"Take this, you ingrates!"

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

Screams were heard from the victims that fell to the deadly onslaught of ROOT. One commander of the squad threw up at the sight of the corpses.

"I can't take this anymore!" he said as he got out a sword and impaled himself with it.

In other villages, there were emergency meetings that were happening in an instant. News of the civil war had spread faster than wildfire, and there some countries that were beginning to take the situation seriously.

* * *

(Iwagakure council chambers)

* * *

There were council members that were listening to the council leader's speech. She was dead serious about what's happening.

"Konoha's troubles had begun with the exile of one Naruto Uzumaki, son of the late Yellow Flash who recently defected to Hyougakure. The civil war that would spread to southern parts of Hi no Kuni has already begun as well with rebel samurai slaughtering many innocent people who were simply being accused of having a demon inside them." the Iwa councilwoman announced. "It also seems that Oto was ready to deploy its forces to support the evil regime of Danzo the war hawk, and Hyou is ready to support the anti-fascist faction that is currently headed by one of the legendary sannin, Tsunade-sama."

There were murmurs after the speech, with one council member speaking for the councilwoman that gave the speech.

"I also have something to say about this issue." the second council member said as the murmurs died down. "I have recently received news from Taki, Kusa and Ame about the civil war, and they expressed their beliefs as anything like the last civil war back in Amegakure, when the mysterious person calling himself Pein has single-handedly killed Hanzo. Suna, Kiri and Kumo also expressed their shock and called for a negotiation between two warring factions. Kiri especially didn't want to see yet another bloodshed after the purge of the kekkei genkai inherited clans, which resulted in the majority of them moving to Hyougakure. The mysterious organization Akatsuki, in which Pein was rumored to be the leader, has yet to discuss the possibility of stopping the war and plans to offer aid to the anti-fascist faction should the talks fail."

There were more discussions after the second speech. It seems that the emergency meeting in Iwa would take a long time before it would finally concede.

* * *

(Hyougakure council chambers)

* * *

The Yamato and Asuka clan were having a discussion on the very same topic that the council of Iwa was having. With Tatsuzo being the Hyoukage, the leader of the council was giving a speech on the same topic.

"We have received news that Oto plans to support Danzo's regime in the event that negotiations would fail. We know Orochimaru is desperate for morale after his bodyguards have defected to our side. Danzo's regime has spreaded the virus of hatred from the village to the rest of the southern region of Hi no Kuni, and constant fears of civil war within Hi no Kuni would break out. Our allies in the Mokushi Continent have expressed their concerns for the civil war; as they are too busy fighting the Fire Nation every single day." Kyotaro Asuka announced. "We are prepared to risk war with Oto if it meddles in Konoha's affairs, which we felt that it should deal with the problem."

Just then, a sentry entered the council chamber with a message that was going to be given to Tatsuzo.

"Hyoukage-sama, there's a group of mysterious shinobi with black cloaks with red clouds coming in for a negotiation." the sentry said as the said group entered. The leader with the Rinnegan activated stepped forward.

"We would like to announce that we're no longer hunting for the Great Nine Jinchuuriki, and that I would like to see my long lost nephew." Pein said as two other cloaked figures also stepped forward, one of them having a giant sword while the other having his Sharingan on.

"We would like to offer our services to your village, and to settle in. We're tired of being labeled as missing nin after a good long set of years." Itachi said. Tatsuzo listened as the council members talked amongst themselves.

"We would accept you all, but in return you all must help with the training with the heir of the first Avatar." Tatsuzo replied as Pein nodded.

"My nephew will be trained, for I have owed my sister a debt that I can never repay." Pein said.

"All right, Uzumaki-san. Naruto is currently headed for the capital as the Emperor wanted to see him. It would be best if you all went there." Kyotaro said as Kisame stepped forward.

"We will also look for the remaining members of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri as we go along." Kisame said as Itachi bowed to the Hyoukage.

"All right. As of this day forward, you nine are commissioned as members of the new FROST ANBU Elite, which is recently established with Nagato as the head of the elite, and Itachi as the head of FROST ANBU. The last leader had retired, so we need your skills in raising capable shinobi." Tatsuzo replied as the Akatsuki left the council chambers.

While the Akatsuki were strolling in the village, a certain blond haired explosives user came up to them.

"Don't we go look for the Kyuubi vessel, un?" he said.

"Deidara, we're not going to extract the beast from him anymore, because we're now part of the most powerful village in the world." Pein replied as they went out the village gates. The now ex-Akatsuki hightailed it towards the capital, where an inevitable showdown awaits.

* * *

(Mokushi, capital of Hyou no Teikoku)

* * *

Naruto and the rest of the group had gotten off the train once it had arrived at the capital. Almost at once there was a soldier that came up to them.

"Namikaze-sama, there is a carriage for you and your friends. Please follow me." he said as they were being led to a carriage parked in the city streets. The capital was the most majestic sight that any shinobi has ever seen, with so many buildings and homes on almost every ring that was built. The person that was driving the carriage explained to the group about the layout of the city once they started to leave the train station.

"The capital of Mokushi was built almost nine thousand years ago when Avatar Mokushi needed a pace where his people can be safe in the event of an attack. We have three rings in here, just like the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se." the coach explained as the carriage passed three sets of the fortifications. "The Outer Ring is comprised of ordinary people that recently settled in, as well as merchants. The Middle Ring is comprised of middle class people that works for positions within the government, as well as districts where we conduct our finances and education are. The Upper Ring is basically the place of upper class people, as well as where His Majesty the Emperor Onogoro XVII resides."

The carriage had passed the Middle Ring when suddenly there was a disturbance. The coach had stopped the carriage, and the Hyou squad went out to see five Konoha jounin, in which four of them were familiar to Naruto, Neji and Tenten. Mamoru pulled out a bone katana and pointed it at them.

"Who goes there, and what do you want?" he yelled. The masked copy nin responded in a serious voice.

"We're not here to capture Naruto, although I would like an explanation as to why he is with you." Kakashi asked. Mamoru then activated his Sharingan.

"Kakashi Hatake, I presume." the Hyou jounin snarled as he tightened his grip on the bone katana. He looked around the group, and was surprised to see the genjutsu specialist. "You must be Kurenai, right?"

"Yes, Mamoru Hibiki." she replied as Gai stepped forward.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this unyouthful moment, but we need a reason as to why you have three ex-Konoha shinobi inducted into your village's shinobi ranks?" the spandex clad jounin asked. "We also need to know as to why you guys have also included nine S-class missing nin today."

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked but he was interrupted by the appearance of the nine cloaked figures. The Konoha shinobi then went to their battle stances as one of the cloaked figures just shushined behind the copy nin and paced a kunai behind his back.

"So fast.." Kakashi thought as the intruder activated the Sharingan. "So Itachi, you're here for a rematch?"

"I'm not interested in this petty squabble. We are here as members of Hyougakure's FROST ANBU and its elite squad to protect the Kyuubi vessel." Itachi replied. The Uchiha prodigy then turned to Mamoru and Kimimaro who happened to be in his Kaguya battle stance. "So you're the famous Mamoru Hibiki. You have the Sharingan, so you're related to me. But you also have the Shikotsumyaku, so you're related to this Kaguya here." He pointed at Kimimaro as the said Kaguya glared.

"You're the guy that forced Orochimaru to seek a new vessel." Kimimaro said as Itachi glanced at him.

"My foolish otoutou was the one to seek the least resistance to gaining power, although he needs to know why I killed the Uchiha clan, and the truth behind it." Itachi said as Mamoru stepped in between the two new cousins.

"All right, that's enough you two." Mamoru said as Kisame sighed in relief. He then turned to the swordsman. "What is it, Hoshigaki-san?"

"Mamoru, we have to go to the palace if we all want to see the Emperor Himself." the ex-Kiri nin said as they walked up the stairs that led to the door of the palace. The group went back to the carriage and resumed their ride to the Upper Ring. When they got off the carriage close to the palace, there were palace sentries that stood at attention as Naruto and the other seven Hyou shinobi had gotten off. The Konoha shinobi arrived a minute later, as well as the ex-Akatsuki members. The palace guards that guarded the palace were accompanying a regal figure so majestic that they would call him a god. One of the palace guards led the blond jinchuuriki to the palace facing the entire city. Naruto then bowed to the figure, who then bowed him back. The emperor then turned to the populace of Mokushi and was brimming with excitement.

"People of Hyou no Teikoku, I have been blessed with the information that revealed the return of the last Namikaze, descendant of the late Avatar Mokushi who built our country and our world." the regal emperor said as the crowd continued to cheer. He then gestured to Naruto, who then presented himself to the people that were waving and cheering below.

After the short speech given by His Majesty the Divine Emperor, Naruto was being led to the palace chambers by the palace guardsmen that were busy maintaining order inside the palace walls. Kakashi and Gai were amazed at the sight of the inside interior of the palace.

"This is gotta be the most youthful thing I've ever seen." Gai said as Kakashi sighed.

"An entire place made out of ice and snow, and to top it off, they're not melting." the copy nin sighed as Yamato and another palace sentry came up to them. "What is it?"

"Talks between Danzo's ROOT and Tsunade-sama's faction have failed, Kakashi-sempai. Right now, there is chaos in the village. There have been reports of Oto shinobi being sighted near the village walls engaging Hyou shinobi, but it's yet to be confirmed." Yamato reported.

"What else, Yamato?" Kakashi asked the Mokuton user.

"Hyou has also sent reinforcements to Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo. Suna has decided to back the anti-fascist faction despite the majority of the council deciding to aid Danzo's regime." he replied. "On the non-shinobi side, there has been a rebel uprising in the southern parts of Hi no Kuni."

"Send our forces to suppress the rebels in the southern region of Hi right away." the emperor commanded as the sentry rushed to send the message to a general. "If civil war breaks out in Hi no Kuni, we have to try and stop it from getting bloodier."

"Yes, your majesty." Mamoru said as Jirobo came up to them with Kidomaru and Sakon tagging behind them. "What is it?"

"There's a couple of Kazan no Kuni riflemen at the gates with a diplomat wanting to talk to his majesty." Jirobo said as a middle aged man came up to them.

"Well, what can I do for you?" the emperor asked the diplomat.

"Our nation has wished to form an alliance with your nation. We may be rich, but we have been forced by the rebel faction to support their cause. We may have a demon problem in our borders, but we have never killed even a single person containing a demon inside." the diplomat said. The emperor nodded as he signed a document that the diplomat had brought with him. The diplomat then left the palace, accompanied by the riflemen that were assigned to guard him.

* * *

(a forested base outside Konoha)

* * *

Tsunade was not a happy person after major recent events have happened. First, her surrogate otoutou has been banished and marked for life, and then the council itself has been purged with four clans being banished and labeled as 'undesirable', and now this. She and Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin were now also marked for life. As the said slug sannin inspected the number of shinobi loyal to her cause, she noticed that the there were five jounin that were missing.

"Where are Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Yamato?" Tsunade asked one of the shinobi. A scarred man replied for them.

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi and the rest of his squad were in Hyou to go look for Naruto." the scarred man replied, causing the faction to gasp in shock.

"You don't mean that the late Yondaime is actually descended from the very man that created the world?" a shinobi asked.

"Yes, Raido. It appears that the moment Naruto has been exiled, the other villages was dying to come up to him and convince him to enlist in their ranks. But he accepted the shinobi ranks of the most powerful shinobi village in the world." Jiraiya replied as a purple haired woman with a trench coat and another purple haired woman with an ANBU mask on came up to the slug sannin.

"We would like to go to Hyou with Kakashi-sempai." the ANBU chick said as the snake mistress nodded. Tsunade then nodded as she explained the situation. After hearing of Kakashi's whereabouts, the two purple haired kunoichi set off for Hyou no Teikoku.

* * *

All right! I've introduced the Akatsuki, which will help later in the fic, seeing as they are vital to Naruto's growth. The next chapter will cover the journey to the Northern Water Tribe, where they will see the source of waterbending. For the next chapter, here are the appearances from the Avatar cast that will appear:

Master Pakku

Chief Hakoda

Bato

Long Feng and the Dai Li

Also, the Naruto half of the next chapter will cover the battles within Konoha and the effect on the rest of Hi no Kuni.


	5. Konoha Civil War: Atrocities and Battles

Chapter Five is here at last! Just a reminder that the polls for the harem will be closed at May 10, so please hurry and vote, otherwise I won't make this fic a harem.

This chapter will introduce a few things:

-The Rookie Nine minus Kakashi's team

-Detailed battles of Konoha's civil war.

-A planned Oto-Hyou War

So now, back to Project Demon Avatar.

Chapter Five: Konoha Civil War: Atrocities and Battles

* * *

(Konohagakure no Sato)

A lone ROOT ANBU shinobi stood guard in the tower looking out for the fugitives that might come in. He heard about Ichiraku ramen being closed down due to the fact that the ramen chef was one of the few people that was accused of treason by feeding the demon ingrate ramen. He sighed as the night went by, nothing seemed to happen. All of a sudden, he was struck with a kunai behind his back. The sentry died, but not before screaming out in agony. the nearby squad heard what was happening and rushed to the tower, only to find the ANBU that was loyal to the ex-Godaime.

"Well, well, well. It isn't everyday that traitors are usually attacking by nightfall." one squad leader said as she got out a katana. The anti-fascist ANBU then got out a kunai and rushed to attack her. "Katon Jutsu!"

The attack that the ROOT ANBU used was ineffective against the ANBU that was armed with a kunai. A moment later, there were sounds of battle that were being heard from within the village.

"Drive out the traitors!"

"For the sake of the new world and that's yet to come!" (A/N: This is Rey Za Burrel's quote from GSD after Lacus goes SEED)

Within a few minutes, the ROOT ANBU had routed the anti-fascist faction out of the village as Tsunade looked on from within the shadows. She then called the squad leaders in a meeting.

"We need to gain control of the key parts of the village. The deserted Hyuga compound would serve as a headquarters for our supplies and weapons." Tsunade explained as one squad leader rushed to them. "What is it, Kotetsu?"

"Tsunade-sama, there's been a sighting of Oto shinobi engaging the combined Kiri and Hyou shinobi." Kotetsu said as a body of an Oto nin fell down from the sky. Tsunade cursed herself for not knowing about the aid that other villages were offering. Just then, Jiraiya was being cornered by five ROOT ANBU nin armed with katanas and kusari gamas while using genjutsu.

"Tsunade, we must retreat farther." Jiraiya said as the slug sannin rushed to the ROOT ANBU kunoichi and gave her a knockout punch in the gut.

"Our plans for capturing the key areas of the village must be on hold for now." Tsunade replied as her army retreated away from within the sight of the village.

Meanwhile, Danzo, Homura and Koharu were discussing the battle at the Hokage tower as the ROOT ANBU shinobi cheered at their victory.

"Well, Tsunade was certainly smart at how she knew that it's useless to keep resisting against our might." Danzo said as Koharu sighed.

"She is buying time. As for the demon ingrate and his monstrous friends, they're out of our sight. I mean, we're in this mess ever since we exiled the filthy demon. We got other villages and the daimyos of every country demanding that we clear its name and pardon its crimes." Koharu explained. "We even got Kazan no Kuni planning to ally with Hyou, and we are losing more allies because of a demon. It's high time that they learned that they cannot associate themselves with undesirables."

"Easy for you to say, Koharu." Homura said as Koharu and Danzo listened. "The Uchiha has defected again to Oto, and the only person good enough to kill the demon without the Uchiha's help is the Haruno girl. She needs to get trained up."

"I have the Haruno girl under intense training." Danzo replied as he got out three cups and a kettle of tea. He poured the tea on to the cup and gave the other two to the council elders. "She shows promise of being my successor, if she had focused her training earlier when she was a genin. I've promoted her to chunin for her merit and for her part in kicking out the demon. But she needs to learn more on the art of demon exterminating."

"Hold on a minute." Homura said as the other two glanced at him. "The demon Uzumaki holds the Kyuubi, right? The current Kazekage holds the Shukaku and the demon bitch who holds the Nibi lives in Kumo. So, we have to kill the Great Nine Jinchuuriki to execute our plans for our new world order."

"You mean there's more of those creatures?" Koharu asked.

"The other demon containers are found in Hyou, but the villagers there haven't done their duty as human beings and killed them. It seems that Hyou has also taken in talented people that could have gone to Konoha. The ones that are fleeing Kiri after the purge." Homura replied back. Just then, a pink haired kunoichi entered the office as she saluted them in a fascist salute. "Ah, Haruno-san, what can I do for you?"

"Homura-sama, I need to know where can I get more power to kill the demon baka Naruto?" Sakura asked. Danzo was the one that replied to her question.

"Haruno-san, the only way to achieve more power is that you must go to Orochimaru and ask for a cursed seal. He will give it to you as he gave the Uchiha one." Danzo replied as Sakura bowed. "Anything else?"

"Can I be in charge of the death squad that will cleanse out the rest of those ingrates?" Sakura said.

"Haruno-san, you have our permission. In fact, this is your mission. Objective is to find and kill the demon community and burn their bodies. Use any methods necessary." Danzo instructed as she nodded. He then gave her the salute. "Victory."

"Victory." Sakura replied with the salute. She then left the Hokage tower to go look for her new squad, who were waiting for her in the plaza. "We've got a mission to complete."

"What is it?" one chunin asked.

"We're going demon hunting." the pink haired kunoichi replied as her squad cheered for the opportunity to kill more demons. But it was simply killing people that had a demon sealed inside them. Oh how humanity can commit such a montrosity, no one knows why.

* * *

(Mokushi)

* * *

The mixed group of Hyou, Konoha and the ex-Akatsuki had left the palace with supplies given to them courtesy of the emperor and his subjects. Naruto was given a new armor that would allow him to repel kunai and senbon from piercing his body, and Mamoru was also given an armor that would have him mistaken for a samurai. They rode the carriage to the Outer Ring, where a train will take the Hyou shinobi to the port of Kuruk. Mamoru was explaining to his group about the trip.

"From the capital, we're going to Kuruk by train. Once we reach the port, we're taking a ferry to the Northern Water Tribe." he explained. "For this trip, I hope that you guys have a parka that is suited for the climate, because the weather there will be a little colder than Hyougakure itself."

"We checked our gear for our stuff, and it's there." Kimimaro said as Naruto checked his bag for the stuff that he needed for the trip.

"Mamoru-sensei, when we're finished with waterbendding, how are we going to the next place for our lesson in this earthbending?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to have to fly by a sky bison, but I haven't seen one ever." Mamoru replied as Tayuya came up to them. "I know, Tayuya. The train is here, and we're going there now."

The Hyou group, plus the ex-Akatsuki had boarded the train. The conductor took their tickets as usual, and asked if they needed anything. None of the group needed anything at the moment, but Itachi requested three chocolate boxes of Pocky and Kisame requested two boxes of strawberry Pocky. As Mamoru sat down the seat in the compartment, he started to fall asleep.

Flashback to 13 Years ago Mamoru's POV

_I was crouching down on a ditch on a dark night with a couple of my friends from the FROST ANBU as part of my village's secret covert aid to Iwa's war effort. We were surveying the area when one Iwa chunin ran back._

_"Flee on sight! Flee right away! The Yellow Flash has been sighted." he yelled as the Iwa shinobi retreated. I came up to the messenger and asked him._

_"Where is the Yellow Flash?" I asked as the messenger was shocked._

_"Are you crazy? Even for a ninja from Hyou, you can't defeat the Yellow Flas-" he began but I had already ran._

_I started to make some handsigns in anticipation, and then I whispered my jutsu. "Kage Hiraishin no Jutsu."_

_My movements were precise in the shadows as a blond haired jounin surveyed for any intruder. Suddenly, I got out my katana and started to silently kill the Konoha shinobi that was with the Yellow Flash. He saw what was happening and started to fight me. He threw a three pronged kunai, which I caught. Normally, our Iwa allies are afraid about this kunai that I've captured because it would signal the Yellow Flash to use his Hiraishin, which I modified it. Once I saw him, I activated my Sharingan and started to duel him. The Yellow Flash started to gather chakra on his palm and I started to do the same thing. The only difference was that the chakra in my palm was spinning with electricity as it began to form in a manji shuriken form. Immediately, we charged towards each other with the intention to kill._

_"Rasengan!"_

_"Raiton Rasengan!"_

_Our attacks clashed, but my Raiton Rasengan overpowered its predecessor, and I slammed it on the Yellow Flash's chest. Suddenly, he vaniched in a pop, meaning that I've taken out his kage bunshin. My senses quickly picked up his scent and started to place himself under a genjutsu that is effective for only a few minutes, but it's enough for me to run. _

_You see, I am a star prodigy of Hyou, but I was originally from Kiri. I graduated to genin at the age of six, activated my Sharingan at the age of five, and acquired the Mangekyo at the same age that I became a genin. I became chunin at the age of eight and I was promoted to jounin at the age of nine. I joined the ANBU Black Ops at the age of eleven, and was recommended for FROST ANBU as an FROST ANBU Commander. My abilities to copy the opponent's attack and modifying it have granted me the title of Shimokami no Hyou or the Divine Frost of Hyou._

End flashback. Back to the present.

The train was zooming along when Mamoru woke up. He noticed that Jirobo was eating a bag of chips, and Kidomaru was drinking a box of soya milk. The Hyou jounin noticed that he himself was hungry, so he went to the cafeteria and bought a hamburger. Just then, the train's PA system had acted up.

"We are approaching the port city of Kuruk. Please get your gear and be ready to disembark from the train after it stops at the train station."

When the train stopped at the station, the Hyou shinobi had gotten off the train with their gear on. Naruto was looking around the city of Kuruk like it was just created on Christmas.

"Mamoru-sensei, which ship do we use to go to this place?" Naruto asked.

"The ship will be a warship, since it's much safer." Mamoru replied as they spotted a warship that was slightly bigger than an average size of a Fire Nation ship. The guard that was assigned to guard the ship gave a nod of recognitionas Naruto and his friends had boarded the ship. The journey lay still ahead for Naruto as the ship prepares to sail towards he North Pole.

* * *

(Hyou-Tsuchi border)

* * *

Kakashi was relieved that his student was safe, but in the hands of the people that would have trained him better than he would. Seeing as he played favorites with Squad Seven like training Sasuke and ignoring Sakura and the blond, the copy nin felt a little guilty that he didn't provide mentorship for the son of his late sensei. As they were resting up in the border between Hyou no Teikoku and the Tsuchi no Kuni, he was busy reading the same orange book all over again. Gai and Kurenai were getting anxious about their friend who is corrupted deeper into the world of pervertedness. Finally, Kurenai grabbed the book and pulled the pages out.

"Hey!" Kakashi yelped as his book was ripped apart. "What did you go do that for?"

"Kakashi, haven't you forgotten that there is a war, and that smut that you're reading could be a liability." Kurenai said snidely as Gai stood by. "Geez, can't you read something else other than this piece of crap?"

"Well, it's the only thing I have right now, but I read a lot of Icha Icha books." Kakashi replied as Gai pulled him closer.

"My eternal rival, it's quite unyouthful for you to read that kind of thing. I suggest that you start reading something that's a little more youthful?" Gai said as Asuma sighed before pulling out a pack of cigarettes but stopped as he was senseing something. "What is it, Asuma?"

"I think that Anko and that ANBU chick are here." Asuma replied as a certain snake mistress and the ANBU chick had arrived at the campsite. "What is it, Anko?"

"Well, we detected a large number of Iwa and Kiri shinobi joining up with Hyou shinobi at Tanzaku City and they seem to have gone to fight the Oto nin that was going to aid Danzo's regime." the snake mistress said as Kakashi sighed. "What is it, Kakashi-kun?"

"We spotted the blond gaki Naruto with none other than Mamoru Hibiki." the copy nin replied. There were gasps from all the shinobi present. "As for the rest of my genin squad, Sasuke has gone again to Oto and Sakura is now a part of ROOT."

"I feel sorry for you, Kakashi-sempai." the purple haired ANBU chick said as Kurenai and Asuma looked on. "Asuma, about your genin squad. They are okay with Shikamaru Nara leading a small squad consisting of genin and Ino Yamanaka is in charge of interogation. Choji Akimichi is in charge of supply personnel, and that's about it for your team."

"Thank goodness Shikamaru can finally act like a real Chunin. Also, thank you for this information, Yuugao-san." Asuma said as he started to smoke a cigarette. "What about Kurenai's team?"

"The Hyuga heiress is planning on joining Hyou's shinobi ranks. Seeing as her clan is going there anyway. Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame are in charge of reconaissance." Yuugao replied as Kurenai sighed in relief. "It seems that Gai-san and Kakashi-sempai are affected the most."

"I understand. With Lee under my wing, we cannot be defeated. Of course we'll have to go look for more youthful prospects for Konoha's Green Beasts." Gai said, causing a coughing fit from Kakashi and a 'hmph' sound from Kurenai. "I also know that Mamoru and his squad are looking for Raiga Kuroseki to be included in their ranks, since he used to be a part of Kiri's shinobi ranks, as well as having the shark man that I managed to beat when he and Itachi went to Konoha to go look for Naruto."

There was a pause. Then, Asuma finished his smoke and said. "We have to get going if we want to report to Tsunade-sama about Naruto's whereabouts."

As the Konoha anti-fascist jounins were speeding back to Konoha, they made a stop in the border with Kusa no Kuni for restocking supplies. After reaching the frontier with Hi no Kuni, Kakashi and Gai scouted ahead for enemy ninja in a forest close to the same place where Tayuya was revived by Mamoru. Kakashi then summoned a nindog to find any scent of the last battle.

"Well, we should look for any clues as to why Mamoru would revive the ninja that helped kill the Sandaime." he explained as Asuma and Anko went to a river to find clues as well. After finding somehat useless clues regarding the retrieval mission, they hightailed it back to the base where Kiba and Shino were standing guard. "Anything unusual, Kiba?"

"No, Kakashi-sensei. Nothing yet so far, and most of us that were fighting to retrieve the Uchiha traitor were so angry at the council for kicking Naruto out. What's worse is that my clan were also labeled 'undesirables' along with the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka and Hyuga clans." Kiba said with a hint of anger. "I mean, why blame Naruto for the traitor's defection anyway?"

Just then, Jiraiya and Tsunade were returning from a recon mission that was deemed an utmost importance. The toad sannin sighed at the sound of anger in the question that was asked from the majority of the faction that trusted the blond jinchuuriki.

"I guess that I have a lot of explaining to do." the toad sannin said as everyone in the base listened. "The reason why no one was told that Naruto is the container of the Kyuubi is because the Sandaime made a law that forbade anyone from telling him the truth. Most of you would have learned that the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi. Well, that is wrong. The truth is that he used a jutsu that requires him to sacrifice his life to stop the Kyuubi's soul. He sealed it into a baby at that time. From there, many villagers saw Naruto as the reincarnation of the Kyuubi. That is why he experienced savage persecution. What's worse is that the majority of the villagers were plotting the Yondaime's demise because of his policies regarding the regular jinchuuriki that were residing in the village. It seemed clear that it was Danzo that was responsible for spreading hatred to the villagers about the Namikaze clan."

"So you mean, Naruto is related to the Yondaime?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, Naruto is the last Namikaze and the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. What's troubling me is that we don't know where he is at the moment." Jiraiya said as Kakashi cleared his throat. "What is it, Kakashi?"

"We spotted him with the Hibiki prodigy." Kakashi replied, causing a series of gasps from the majority of the faction. "Also, the ninja that used to work iwth Orochimaru had joined Hyougakure's shinobi ranks, as well as the Akatsuki."

"I suspected that Naruto is somehow related to Nagato. Seeing as he is Kushina's brother and the descendant of the Rokudou Sennin. Minato on the other hand, comes from a family of elemental manipulators. People that can manipulate all four or five elements. I have known that Minato and Naruto are descended from the man that created the entire world, who calls himself Avatar Mokushi." Jiraiya said as Shikamaru sighed. "Seeing as Naruto has returned to his clan's birthplace, it would only intensify the conflict, because Danzo also called for the destruction of Hyou no Teikoku."

Shikamaru and Choji looked down on the ground with guilt. They knew that their blond hyperactive friend would never be the same person again, and that they would never see him become Hokage as he had always said.

"Well, Neji was partially right about Naruto not becoming Hokage." Shikamaru said as Kiba closed his eyes. "But the idea that Naruto would become the Hyoukage would be surprising."

"But what about the Uchiha?" one of the jounin asked. "What will happen to them? I mean, how did this mess happened in the first place, with Sasuke wanting power and Itachi killing the clan? How was our village established?"

Jiraiya sighed as the question came up. He started to explain as everyone listened. "Many people thought that the one shinobi village per country was first established by the Uchiha and Senju clans. However, it was none other than Avatar Mokushi that established Hyougakure as a shinobi village with his best friend Matsuda Asuka taking the crown of the emperor of Hyou no Teikoku and himself taking the role of Shodaime Hyoukage. That was ten thousand years ago with the world in a new stage. the founders of Konoha were the Uchiha and the Senju clan, but there were three founders of Hyougakure. They are the Namikaze, Asuka and Yamato clans. Fortunately, the founding clans were friends with each other unlike what happened with Madara Uchiha being killed by Hashirama Senju. Over time, Hyougakure kept its status as a superpower. It wasn't until two hundred years ago that other shinobi villages were being established. The Uchiha clan were once powerful in terms of skill. Over time, they were becoming a puppet of the Senju, and with Madara dead, the Senju clan were able to rule Konoha for a long time until the Sandaime took power. However, the inner conflict within Konoha is actually splitted into three parts with Danzo on one side, the Senju loyalists which consist of us, and the remains of the Uchiha clan and its loyalists that migrated to Hyou after the its demise and the bloodline purge of Kiri."

"But why would the Senju clan want to control the Uchiha clan?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because they see them as a threat to its rule. However, the Senju clan were moderates, while the Uchiha were radical socialist with power to both clans. Danzo on the other hand, is a radical fascist with his own faction. Don't forget that Hyougakure as well as other villages operate with a political spectrum. While the Uchiha clan struggled with the intense discrimination, some members migrated to Hyou while others migrated to Kiri. One of the migrants to Kiri was the same Uchiha that eventually married a member of the Hibiki clan, which in turn married one of the Kaguya clan members." Jiraiya said. "There was one information that was kept intact from all of us. The spy that worked for Konoha within the Uchiha clan was none other than Itachi Uchiha."

There were gasps form all the faction with Kiba getting angry. Finally, he asked. "So why did the Uchiha clan suffered intense discrimination, and after that the villagers discriminated Naruto?"

"You see, the Uchiha clan was the only clan powerful enough to control the Kyuubi that is sealed in Naruto. If they knew what was going on in the village, they would have migrated to Hyou. For Hyou can take in many clans that were being discriminated, like the Uchiha and Hyuga clans. If I was to ask any Hyou ninja, they would have answered that the Uchiha clan should have been the real rulers of Konoha. And war would have been averted when the time comes for the two villages to butt heads. But what really puzzles all of us, is that which faction is good, and which faction is evil?" the toad sannin replied. "Many villagers suspected that the Uchiha clan was the one behind the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, although that it was a natural disaster. However, after the Yondaime defeated it, the intense discrimination then turned to Naruto as he was a target of discrimination for what the Kyuubi has done. We really don't know what's behind this war and how it will change the world. The demise of the Uchiha clan was the outcome of their attempted coup d'etat after the discrimination became real. What we didn't know is that Danzo had labeled the rebel Uchiha as 'undesirables' and that some Uchiha were not labeled 'undesirables' due to the inner conflict within the Uchiha. It's till a mystery of what are we fighting for."

The crowd was shocked at the information that they learned after one jounin's question. But there were still many more mysteries that was yet to be discovered.

I have yet another question to ask you readers:

Should Shion be included in the NaruHarem package or be paried up with Kimimaro? If you all don't know who the hell Shion is, watch Naruto Shippuden the Movie.

Next on Project Demon Avatar:

The Naruto gang arives in the Northern Water Tribe as the men of the Southern Water Tribe would aid Hyou in surpressing the future rebels within Hi no Kuni. (A/N: Sorry if they didn't appear, because of the spoilers that I have to put from Naruto chapter 399)

The Dai Li are preparing for the arrival of Naruto in Ba Sing Se which will take in a few years.

Yama no Kuni entering a pact with Hyou no Teikoku.


	6. Konoha Civil War: Closing Stages

Welcome to the sixth chapter of Project Demon Avatar, and that the reviews are so great. Here are the results of the vote:

Tayuya: 2

Kin: 1

Temari: 2

Amaya(OC): 1

Koyuki: 4

Shion: 2

Harem: 6

Avatar crossover couple:

Azula: 4

Ty Lee: 0

Jun: 0

And the result will be a NaruHarem fic, but for the winner of the main pairing, it's unclear. There were also requests that I put Hinata in the harem package. Maybe this may turn out to be my first crossover fic with a NaruHina leading pair, but I'm not sure. As for a pairing with Ty Lee and Jun, I know that no one is interested, but they are included in the harem package. Here are the other pairings that will be in this fic:

-OCKurenai

-Kataang

-Sukka

-Maiko

-OCOC(Shinosuke with an OC)

Without further ado, chapter six will start!

Another note: the theme song for this fic will be written in later chapters.

* * *

Chapter Six: Konoha Civil War: Closing Stage

* * *

The ROOT ANBU squad led by Sakura was assigned to liquidate a village full of jinchuuriki a few miles from the Hi no Kuni capital. She sighed as the night was going to be long. Her subordinates were fully ready for their first kill, seeing as they were just promoted to chunin. As they crouched on the bush overlooking a village, Sakura gave her squad instructions.

"When I light up the sky, I want you all to surround the village and set the houses on fire. If there any more ingrates that came out, kill them with a demon slayer's poison." she instructed as one ROOT ANBU shinobi carried a heavy dangerous looking parcel with a seal on top of it. "On my signal, ready, GO!"

The smoke flared up in the sky as one vilalger looked on. He heard stories of atrocities from refugees fleeing Konoha about what that meant and started to raise the alarm. After the alarm was raised, there were screams being heard from the village houses as the ROOT ANBU started to use a Katon jutsu on the houses. Sakura's plan was that the ingrates would get out of their homes only to be lured into a pitfall trap that would mark their mass grave. As soon as the jinchuuriki population ran out of their homes, they fell down into a hole that the pro-fascist portion of the village made in case that the ROOT ANBUwould mak their rounds. After the jinchuuriki population were trapped inside the pitfall, Sakura was holding a parcel with a sadistic smirk in her face.

"Have fun, you demon ingrates!" she sneered as she threw down the parcel. Sakura also released the seal that was placed in the parcel as an explosion rocked the pitfall. There were screams coming from the pitfall.

"You monsters!"

"What we have done to you all?"

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world, you ingrates!" Sakura yelled maliciously as the rest of her squad did a Doton jutsu that buried the burned corpses to their grave. She turned to her squad as they congratulated each other on a monstrous job well done. "Well, Danzo-sama has written this book that detailed people like us and people like Sasuke-kun as superior."

"And let me guess. Ingrates and traitors like that Uzumaki brat and the Hyuga traitors were none other than subhumans." one ROOT ANBU kunoichi replied back. "The Hyuga clan had forsaken their duties the moment that they decided to give aid to that filthy demon."

"Don't forget that there are more of those creatures. Recall that filthy demon that can manipulate sand." another ROOT ANBU interjected, causing a great amount of wincing among the squad. Sabaku no Gaara was one of the formidable threats that needed to be eliminated at all costs.

"That would meant that we have to kill them. It's our duty as human beings and master creatures of the world." Sakura replied as they looked on at the smoke that subsided with the corpses being burned.

* * *

(Northern Water Tribe)

* * *

The Hyou ship that left the port of Kuruk had finally reached the port that overlooked the capital of the Northern Water Tribe. When Naruto first saw the village, he was shocked at the sight of not being able to find anything in there. Mamoru then sighed as Shinosuke and Amaya had also looked on at the activity that was giving the Northern Water Tribe energy. As soon as the ship had anchored at shore, the Hyou shinobi plus the former Akatsuki that accompanied them went ashore where an old man was waiting for them.

"I'm Master Pakku of the Northern Water Tribe, mentor of the previous waterbenders. I see that you've also brought along women with you." the waterbender said as Mamoru shook his hand. "I'm afraid that women aren't allowed to learn waterbending."

"Listen here, Pakku-sama. I will not tolerate this crap about women not being able to learn waterbending." Mamoru said angrily. "Do you know where the koi fish or the elephant whale are located? The women in my group can learn from them as you teach the heir of Avatar Mokushi here."

"You mean, he is with you?" Pakku asked as Naruto, Amaya and Shinosuke appeared before them. Pakku then saw the ex-Sound Five plus Neji and Tenten standing around. "For the sake of Avatar Mokushi's last descendant, I will teach your group. Heck, I knew a Kazahana clan member that learned the art under my tutelage. I'm guessing that the last descendant will marry the four female prodigies of their art."

"Yeah, Koyuki-hime is a waterbender prodigy, plus the girl from Yama no Kuni called Megami Ashikaga of the royal Ashikaga clan is an earthbender prodigy like that Bei Fong girl. I'm afraid the firebending prodigy that Naruto would marry is none other than THE princess of the Fire Nation. The daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, Azula-hime." Mamoru said, causing Pakku to shudder at the mention of Azula's name and her association with the nation that brought pain to the world. "The airbending prodigy is the same priestess whose mother sealed Mouryou's soul a long time ago. You recall the Sennen no Tengoku that was almost achieved with the stone army marching throughout the world."

"I remember that. I was just a boy when it happened." Pakku said. "This priestess must have been descended from the Air Nomads. I thought that they were exterminated."

"A couple of Air Nomad people were saved from the extermination by migrating to Hyou no Teikoku." Mamoru replied as the Hyou chunin came up to him. "I leave you these students of mine so that they can learn waterbending."

"All right." Pakku said as Narutoand the rest of the Hyou chunin were being led away. He then sighed. "This is going to be a long way before they become true masters."

Naruto was looking around the group that were in Pakku's waterbending class. He then got a scroll and a pen and started to jot down the required exercises before learning waterbending.

Naruto's list for exercises:

- Yoga stretches

- Water walking

- Leaf concentration

"You're writing that, Naruto-kun?" Amaya said as she and Shinosuke looked at the blond's list of exercises that he would do before learning waterbending. "Pretty smart idea."

Pakku then got his class quieted down. He looked around to see if there is anyone that might drop out. Then, deciding that no one would drop out of his class, Pakku started to explain.

"Waterbending requires one's mind to be focused at the same time that one's body must be in sync with that of a flowing river." he explained as Naruto jotted down the notes that the waterbending master had said. "Waterbending is also used for turning an opponent's attack against them."

"So it's like my clan's style of fighting?" Neji asked. Pakku then observed the Hyuga prodigy with interest.

"Ah yes, your sifu from the other nation has told me about your clan and its fighting style. It seems that your family fighting style revolves around defending. Probably like airbending, but with a mix of waterbending because you also turn your opponent's attack against them." Pakku mused. "However, water and air are elements of harmony and tranquility, while earth and fore requires energy and passion."

The rest of the Hyou chunin also took notes of what the old waterbender had been saying, with Sakon and Ukon observing Pakku's skills.

A week after their arrival at the Northern Water Tribe, Naruto was outside being lectured by Pakku on waterbending moves along with his friends. He was being taught the moves necessary for a waterbending move.

"You must feel the flow within your body. Feel the chakra move throughout your body." Pakku said as Naruto slowly moved. His friends also mimicked his movements, with Amaya, Tenten and Tayuya managing the movement right. "You guys are right on track. Keep practicing and you will be perfect."

It wasn't until one day later that Naruto would be tested in his waterbending skills by an unknown yet familiar arrival of two certain people.

* * *

Hyou-Tsuchi Border a week earlier

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade were hightailing it towards the frontier with Tsuchi no Kuni after leaving the resistance for a while.

Flashback:

_"While Kakashi will be in charge of the resistance, we're going to look for Naruto." Tsunade said as she and the toad sannin started to leave. She then turned to the masked copy nin. "Kakashi, I want you to move the army to the secure location close to the Hi no Kuni capital. From there, you will wait for a while. "_

_"Tsunade-sama, what if the ROOT ANBU spotted us while we're in our new base?" Kakashi asked._

_"Send scouts for the lookout." Jiraiya replied as he and Tsunade had left._

End flashback.

As soon as they reached Hyou no Teikoku, they struggled to zoom through the mountains that overlooked its neighbor nation. After nearly three days of traveling, they reached the port of Kokuho where they rested and restocked their supplies. For once, Jiraiya didn't go peeking in the hotsprings because of the urgency for Naruto to join the resistance. The thought of the last Namikaze joining forces with the most powerful nation and village would throw the world into chaos. When Jiraiya and Tsunade traveled to the port of Kuruk, there was a ship that anchored in port. Immediately, the toad sannin went up to the lone Hyou ANBU that guarded the ship.

"I want you to tell us where Naruto is headed." Jiraiya said as he grabbed the ANBU by the neck. "Where is he?"

"I can't tell you." the Hyou ANBU replied as Tsunade cracked her knuckles. The Hyou ANBU then paled at the sound of the knuckle cracking. "All right, all right. This ship that I'm guarding is going to the Northern Water Tribe, which is in the North Pole."

"Thank you." the toad sannin replied as he and Tsunade knocked the Hyou ANBU unconscious. They jumped aboard the ship that was sailing for the Northern Water Tribe. While Tsunade had threatened a helsman to sail the ship under intense pain, Jiraiya looked out the bow of the ship.

His view of the ocean was magnificient at first, but trouble came up to them soon. A fleet of Hyou no Teikoku frigates came up to the hijacked ship as the rest of the destroyers had blocked their way. One frigate sailed to the captured ship with a tough looking man coming up aboard.

"I demand to see the person in charge aboard this ship." the captain said as Jiraiya hid in the galley. Once the captain of one frigate had went inside, Tsunade then punched the captain in the gut. But not before he yelled out in pain, causing some comrades in other ships to deploy their Hyou FROST ANBU that were hired to protect their ships.

"Way to go, Tsunade. Now we've got a massive army for us to deal with." Jiraiya grumbled.

"Is there any other choice, Jiraiya?" Tsunade yelled as she punched an incoming ANBU. Suddenly, they were cornered by more Hyou FROST ANBU as well as a mixture of waterbenders and airbenders.

"Dammit." the toad sannin gritted as he fought off an attack by an incoming waterbender that accompanied the unconscious captain. Their fight was still happening, but litle did they realized that their ship was moving while the helmsman had started to sail it again at the same threat.

* * *

(southern Hi no Kuni, affected zones, self proclaimed Kin no Kuni)

* * *

A couple of Hyou ANBU, FROST ANBU and its elite division were being led by a man that was feared by his enemies like his friend Mamoru was. However, it can be said that this person was more like a certain spandex clad jounin. But he is more like a certain man who controls the secret police like Long Feng. Matsuhito Yamashita was one jounin feared by his peers as a warriorwho fights like a tiger. He was leading his platoon when an Iwa contigent came up to them.

"Yamashita-sama, where are your emperor's soldiers?" one Iwa jounin asked.

"They will join us, but they are escorting a couple of people from the Southern Water Tribe." Matsuhito said. "I'm just filling for Mamoru, since he's in the Northern Water Tribe."

"Yeah, I heard that the son of the Yellow Flash is in fact the same last Namikaze of the Avatar bloodline?" another Iwa jounin replied.

"Of course, I mean why Mamoru was chosen to train him if no one else would train him." Matsuhito replied as the rest of the Hyou no Teikoku Motomachi Infantry had arrived with a couple of tough looking men in a different armor. But one of them was talking to another man, who was designated to be a leader.

"C'mon, Bato. It's not a waste of time for us to get some more help. Anyways, we requested their help when we have to fight the Fire Nation, so now they're asking us to help them with this civil war." one man said.

"Hakoda, I know it may not be a waste of time. But consider the facts: the Earth Kingdom would fall if we don't do something quick, our sister tribe won't help since they are ignorant, and the Ice Nation is willing to risk a war with the Fire Nation. Which I am reminding you that they can take those firebenders out." the man called Bato replied.

Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe then went up to Matsuhito as the rest of the warriors sat down on the ground.

"So what is our job there, Yamashita?" Hakoda asked.

"It's Yamashita-sama, and yes you and your men will supress the rebel Kin no Kuni samurai. You'll also search for survivors." Matsuhito said.

"Survivors?" Bato and Hakoda asked.

"Yes, survivors. A few weeks ago, there was a village that was razed to the ground with more than a hundred jinchuuriki slaughtered by ROOT ANBU from Konohagakure." Matsuhito explained. "This atrocity was proudly bragged by the ROOT ANBU shinobi that the FROST ANBU of Hyougakure and the ANBU of Iwagakure."

"How could they do that?" Bato asked shockingly. "It's just like the stories back home, Hakoda."

"Yes, with the Fire Nation razing every village in the Earth Kingdom and our tribe decimated." Hakoda replied back as a messenger came rushing towards them.

"ROOT ANBU shinobi and Kin no Kuni samurai detected from south of here!" he yelled as the Motomachi infantry hid in the forest, waiting for the moment to strike. Soon, the ANBU of both Hyou and Iwa both disappeared, leaving only the men of the Southern Water Tribe as bait. Suddenly, there was one ROOT ANBU chunin that came up to the men.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as one Water Tribesman charged at the samurai. The rest of the Kin no Kuni contigent pursued Hakoda's men and into the traps of the combined Hyou/Iwa force. Matsuhito was the first to launch an attack.

"Doton: Doryu Dango!" Matsuhito yelled as a large dome was erected, trapping the Kin no Kuni contigent along with a few ROOT ANBU shinobi. He also called out another jutsu. "Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi!" The dome started to collapse as many Kin no Kuni samurai screamed in agony.

Soon, one of the FROST ANBU shinobi made a movement on the ground, and the dome that the dead samurai was trapped in were raised. She then twirled around with her hands reached out, and air started to blow out in every direction. One ROOT ANBU jounin then charged at her, katana drawn. Suddenly, the ROOT ANBU contigent retreated away from the battlefield with Hakoda's men pursuing after them.

(a few miles from the coastline of the Northern Water Tribe)

The captured ship that Jiraiya and Tsunade had taken while it was docked at the port of Kuruk was sailing at a breakneck pace with the rest of the Hyou no Teikoku navy chasing them. Finally, the two sannin had reached the shores of the Northern Water Tribe while wearing the parka of both Water Tribes with the FROST ANBU shinobi still chasing them. Little did they knew that the Hyou chunin squad that were learning waterbending were on alert and when they saw the two sannin, they attacked with Naruto raising his hands and a tidal wave was formed. But not before Jiraiya yelled out something.

"Gaki! Don't hurt us! It's just us!" the toad sannin yelled as Naruto still had the tidal wave risen. Mamoru saw what was happening and rushed to the commotion with the Sharingan on. "Crap! Now we've got to deal with none other than Hibiki himself."

"I'll take on the prodigy while you try to convince Naruto to not attack us." Tsunade replied as she started to attack. Mamoru responded with creating a tidal wave that was larger than Naruto's wave. Mamoru then placed his hand down and the wave started to crash down on the slug sannin. Tsunade then dodged the attack and proceeded to puch the Hibiki prodigy. Mamoru then grabbed a bone katana from his shoulder as he started to swipe at the said slug sannin. The ex-Sound Five then started to form a whirlpool as Kimimaro started to make some handsigns.

"Suiton: Uzuryu Rendan!" Kimimaro shouted as a swirling water dragon started to crash on her. Meanwhile, Naruto was still keeping the wave when Amaya and Shinosuke showed up.

"Crap! What is it, ero-sennin?" Naruto asked. "You know I can't go back ot Konoha."

"I know, but at least just return with us so that you can join the resistance." Jiraiya replied. "Naruto, your father would have wanted you to remain loyal to the village that he fought to protect."

"My father left Hyougakure because he wanted to try out something else, ero-sennin. My clan was viciously persecuted there in that hellhole because we were feared." Naruto yelled back as Amaya and Shinosuke started to draw out their swords.

"Not many people hated your father, Naruto. Trust me, I know how your father felt pain the moment he became a Konoha shinobi." the toad sannin sighed as he stood down while Tsunade was still fighting Mamoru. "Tsunade, stop fighting. Naruto isn't going to hurt us."

"Like what are you doing here, Jiraiya-sama?" Mamoru yelled as he gripped his bone katana. "You've gone and interrupted my squad's training and have the audacity to tell Naruto to come back to Konoha?"

"Minato would wanted him to become a strong Konoha shinobi." Tsunade said but Mamoru still gripped his bone katana.

"Minato has forgotten his duties as a Hyougakure figure. I know that his family were massacred by ROOT ANBU shinobi while traveling to Uzu no Kuni. But that doesn't mean that Naruto should forget his duties as the Demon Avatar." Mamoru replied, causing a gasp from the two sannin. "That's right, Naruto was not born naturally, nor was he conceived naturally. He was created as a result of a scientific experiment gone too well. I know that he has more reflexes than an average person. But did you know that his abilities were supressed by the Konoha council so that he would be easy to kill?"

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked.

"The moment the Namikaze clan had set foot in Konoha the villagers were viciously persecuting them along with the Uchiha clan. Why was it that Minato's rule as the Yondaime Hokage were marred by riots, uprisings, and on top of all things, the Third Great Shinobi World War? Because the villagers hated the Namikaze clan for it will interfere with the war hawk Danzo's New World Order. And by the way, did the Senju clan started as evil?" Mamoru snarled as Tsunade started to charge towards the Hibiki prodigy. He responded with airbending the ice towards her, causing the slug sanning to get hit with a painful gut. "Not really, but they managed to weaken the Uchiha clan by not granting Madara the position that he needed to be equal with the Shodaime."

"Let's stop this fight. It's getting nowhere." Jiraiya finally said as the fighting stopped. Although the fighting stopped, there will be more relevant information that would be revealed as time goes on.

* * *

Otogakure

Sasuke Uchiha was one sadistic person, having completed one training exercise set by Orochimaru. Hearing of the blond dobe's exile from Konoha as a result of this failed mission to prevent him from rightfully gain the power that he needed to kill his brother, whom has he joined Hyougakure's shinobi ranks. Sasuke sighed as a man with glasses came up to him.

"Sasuke-kun, you need to sleep now. Orochimaru-sama won't be pleased if you're going to train with him while lacking sleep." the man said. Kabuto Yakushi was a clever spymaster when it comes to gathering information. After the said Uchiha fell asleep, Kabuto then went to his master to deliver the news from the outside world.

"Kabuto, what is it?" Orochimaru asked as the Oto nin went beside him.

"Orochimaru-sama, our forces are having a hard time fighting the shinobi of Hyougakure as we speak. And to top it off, we have Kiri, Kumo, Suna and Iwa ninjas swarming from all directions taking potshots at us." Kabuto replied. The snake sannin was displeased at hearing this new information.

"Kabuto, make sure that the old war hawk Danzo is doing his job of riling up the villagers. Here's a little timbit that I've picked up. The Akatsuki have joined Hyou's shinobi ranks, and so did my former bodyguards. How treasonous of them to commit such a thing. But then again, I have little use for them seeing as Sasuke-kun is finally mine to control and whose body that Iwill completely take over. However, it won't be three years before switching again." Orochimaru sighed as they looked at the sky, waiting for the right moment to strike at Hyou.

* * *

At this point, there will be another war. But it will be the Oto-Hyou War, and many more conflicts. Before we continue to the sixth chapter, I would like to debrief what the nations will act like in our timeline.

Kin no Kuni, a breakaway state within Hi no Kuni, will be like Nazi Germany with the genocide already happening.

Hyou no Teikoku is like the shinobi world's version of the Soviet Union and the People's Republic of China with huge resources at disposal.

This story will be focused mostly on Hyou no Teikoku, although nations like Tsuchi, Hi, Kaze, Yuki, as well as the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom have a vital role to play in the fic.

Here's another question:

Do you think there should be lemons in this fic?

Yes

No

Unfortunately, I don't know how to write a lemon fic, so if you guys wanted a lemon fic, someone should send a DocX of a lemon fic. If you want a lemon with Naruto and a girl, should the yes vote exceed the no vote, please send in documents of lemon fics. I will suggest that the lemon part must be later in the fic, particularly when Shippuden timeline kicks in.


	7. Establishment

Seventh Chapter is here at last! Yes, I've received two votes for lemons. The deadline for this vote will be May 22nd, 2008. So please vote.

Before we start the story I will explain more of the details about the military power of Hyou no Teikoku and Hyougakure no Daitoshi.

Hyou no Teikoku's military is consisted of the regular riflemen that served the nation. Hyougakure's shinobi ranks were different, but they are called in times of need. Both the shinobi city and the nation itself have a large reserves of elite avatars and benders that were raised from the Fire Nation, Air Nomads, Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom. Also, Hyou no Teikoku has an elite guard that was based on the Earth Kingdom's Dai Li, but its purpose is to guard the emperor as well as mentoring the general populations of the world. They are called the Shimokurokage no Hyou, or the Black Shadow of the Ice. Hyougakure no Daitoshi's elite ANBU are the FROST ANBU, or better yet, the 'shimo' unit. With Hyou no Teikoku having the largest army, it also had the most modern navy, as well as its own air force consisted of jet aircraft, making it the most high tech military in the world.

And now back to Project Demon Avatar Chapter Seven.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Oto-Hyou War: Establishment

The Kyuuhyakukyuujuukyuudaime Hyoukage Tatsuzo Yamato was in a middle of a meeting with the Hyougakure council members as news of possible war with Oto had spread through the city. The Asuka elder was reading documents that were sent from one Hyou no Teikoku military base about the attack on its forces by Kin no Kuni troops.

"Those upstarts, claiming that their nation was illegally occupied by Hi no Kuni." the Asuka elder grumbled as Tatsuzo looked on. Just then, there was one Hyou ANBU with Hiashi Hyuga in tow.

"We've got the Hyuga leader here, Hyoukage-sama." the ANBU said as Hiashi bowed. "Hyoukage-sama, what about the rest of the refugees?"

"Get them to settle in the Outer Ring for now." Tatsuzo replied as the Hyuga clan head sat down in one council seat. "Hiashi Hyuga of the former Konohagakure no Sato, whose nephew is currently a chunin in the Hyou shinobi ranks. Hyougakure welcomes your clan."

"Thank you, Hyoukage-sama. I would like to express my gratitude for your village to give us shelter in times of need." Hiashi said as the Asuka elder corrected him.

"It's Hyougakure no Daitoshi. And yes, we gave aid to refugees fleeing Konoha in light of what happened. I am afraid to tell you that Danzo's New Victory Party has gained control of the village and the purges are occuring right now." the Asuka elder said as Tatsuzo spoke up.

"We have been discussing about a pact with Yama, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo and Suna in which we will help them economically." Tatsuzo replied as Hiashi tensed at the mention of an alliance with Kumo. "I know what you're thinking, Hyuga-sama. Rest assured that we won't allow the Byakugan to fall into their hands."

"I have a bad feeling that this event is just the beginning." the Hyuga clan head replied as Tatsuzo sighed.

"I know, with our spies confirming that the jinchuuriki that used to live in the southern portion of Hi no Kuni, or I should say the self-proclaimed Kin no Kuni have established concentration camps to hold its criminals and traitors. The Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka clans have stayed in Suna while the Inuzuka and the Aburame clans are settling in Kiri." Tatsuzo said. "Hiashi-sama, what about getting your daughter to enlist in our service as part of Hyou's shinobi ranks?"

"Well, her heart is set on Konoha, but if that can't happen, then she'll have to enlist." Hiashi said. Another council member then spoke up.

"Your daughter has passed the Chunin Exam, despite suffering at the hands of our shinobi that is currently in the Northern Water Tribe." the council member replied as Tatsuzo and Hiashi listened. "If you want, we can reassess her and promote her. Kami knows that we need to bolster our powerful forces with war with Oto happening."

"Wat do you mean, Hyoukage-sama?" the Asuka elder said. "You're declaring war on Oto?"

"Yes. As of this day forward, Hyougakure and its allies are in a state of war with Otogakure and its allies." Tatsuzo announced as the council clapped in his decision.

* * *

(Konohagakure no Satou, council chambers)

* * *

Danzo was not a happy old man after hearing the news that its new ally Oto entered a war with none other then Hyougakure no Daitoshi. His ROOT ANBU may have been skilled, but the old war hawk wasn't aware that Hyou had its own version of his faction in the form of FROST ANBU. Plus that Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, even Suna have entered on its side. Konoha was losing allies faster than its own population, with the purge happening. Just then, Koharu and Homura entered the chamber with an alarming news.

"Hokage-sama, our forces were wiped out by Hyougakure's shinobi." Koharu yelled as the old war hawk yelped in his seat. "It's serious."

"So the infamous Hyou shinobi have wreak havoc on our New World Order, and not to mention that our samurai supporters have also been wiped out." Danzo snarled as Homura spoke up.

"We need to bolster our numbers, or kami knows what those barbarians are going to do next." he said.

"That's the problem. A good portion of our shinobi corps are listed as undesirable because they decided to aid that filthy demon that could have been our weapon. I guess that we can't always have everything." Danzo said as Sakura entered the council chamber with her arm in an angle. "What is it, Haruno-san?"

"The village with the ingrates have been captured with the filthy demons slaughtered." Sakura replied as Koharu and Homura opened their mouths. Surely not the pampered Uchiha fangirl could have this ruthless attitude when she had helped in the demon brat's exile and possible execution if it wasn't for the untimely interruption of the Hibiki prodigy. "Are there any more missions for me, Hokage-sama?"

"There is one more, Haruno-san." Danzo said as he opened a folder. "I want you to attack the fugitive base where the traitors are being held. I want you to try to create a truce with them, but only for short purposes. If they outlived their usefulness, kill them. Kami knows we need talented people for our war."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I heard that Kurenai Yuuhi is planning to defect to Hyou because she may have an attraction for the Hibiki teme." Sakura replied. "I also know that Naruto no Kyuubi is in the North Pole."

"Of course, seeing as that demon would have to learn the stupid art of manipulating water. Waterbending they call it." Danzo replied as Koharu and Homura listened. "Anyways, Haruno-san. You may start this mission now."

"Hai, Danzo-sama. Victory." Sakura said as she gave the fascist salute. She left as Koharu sighed.

"Danzo-sama, it's only a matter of time before we swayed those fugitives to our side. But then they'll betray us again." Koharu replied. "It looks like our new ally is about to experience pain."

"Pain in which that would cripple the Uchiha's progress in his training that would enable him to kill the demon and Itachi Uchiha in one blow. Talking about killing two birds with one stone." Homura interjected as the three elders went out the council chamber.

* * *

(self proclaimed Kin no Kuni)

* * *

Matsuhito was scouting a mountain pass for a safe passage towards Ta no Kuni or as the hebi teme would have called it, Oto no Kuni. He was leading his Hyou ANBU contigent as his Iwa, Kiri, Kumo and Suna allies are following his lead. The men of the Southern Water Tribe were also accompanying them, although they were given horses to ride on instead of walking on foot. Knowing that the journey would have taken days if Hakoda decided that his men are going to walk. Matsuhito then stopped and got his contigent to hide. A few minutes later, there was a platoon of Oto ANBU scouting the area as one squad of Hyou FROST ANBU snuck by the unsuspecting Oto shinobi. After that, the rest of the Hyou shinobi also snuck by the unsuspecting enemy shinobi as the Iwa shinobi started to ambush them.

"Dammit! We've got Iwa ninjas coming at us!" an Oto ANBU yelled as the Iwa ANBU sliced his head off.

"Orochimaru-sama promised us victory if we could bolster Danzo-sama's weak forces." another Oto shinobi replied as a Kiri kunoichi made some handsigns.

"Suiton: Teppodama!" the Kiri kunoichi yelled as she spat out bullets of water at the unlucky Oto shinobi.

Meanwhile, the Hyou contigent that snucked by the Oto contigent had made a surprise attack on their supply lines. Matsuhito was leadingone squad of Hyou shinobi that were targeting its food supplies while a Suna squad were targeting a weapons cache.

"Once we've got all the supplies we're going to take it to Uzugakure to donate it to its shinobi. Kami knows that they need to rebuild after the Tamaki and Uzumaki clans were almost wiped out." he said to his squad.

After the raid, the Oto shinobi were shocked at the point of being ambushed as a diversion so that they would lose their supplies. Many of them decided to surrender to the combined coaliton forces, who kept them in a highly guarded POW compound where they are placed with a seal that wouldn't allow them to mold chakra. To their surprise and pleasure, none of the Oto POWs had actually escaped. Matsuhito was guarding the compound when he decided to write a letter of report to his fellow former teammate Mamoru.

_Dear Mamoru-san,_

_You may not have known about it, but we're at war with Oto so that we could kill Orochimaru and install a pro-Hyou government there. However, I suspected that Sasuke Uchiha would take over as the Nidaime Otokage since Sakura no Hofuru would become the Rokudaime Hokage under the war hawk Danzo's tutelage. I'm glad that you're training the new chunins in the art of bending. Before you would come back to Hyougakure with your squad, I want to tell you that you are qualified for a clan restoration act. You lucky bastard, knocking up many women that would love to be your girlfriend. well, Naruto would also qualify since the Namikaze clan were almost exterminated, and we need future Avatars to keep the world in balance. Well see ya._

_Matsuhito._

Matsuhito then got a messenger bird and tied the letter to its talon. "Get this to the Northern Water Tribe."

The bird then took off, heading towards the coldest place in the world.

* * *

(Northern Water Tribe)

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade were still in their battle stances when Naruto finally placed his tidal wave down. Mamoru was downright angry at the fact that two of the sannin would harm a Hyou ANBU that was guarding a ship that would sail to the North Pole.

"I don't know how you knew about Naruto's birth." Jiraiya said as Mamoru started to explain.

"The reason why Minato's clan was massacred by ROOT ANBU shinobi while they were traveling to Uzu no Kuni was that they had a secret project called 'Project Demon Avatar' that was to be carried out in one of Orochimaru's labs that was established in Uzu no Kuni." Mamoru explained as Tsunade growled at the mention of their traitorous teammate's experiments. "Naruto was to be enhanced to have the Rinnegan, plus a kekkei genkai that is rumored to be inherited only in the Kaguya clan, which is the Shikotsumyaku. Those abilities were supressed when he was born by the Konoha counicl so that he would be easy to kill. What Orochimaru didn't know was that his scientists were spies for Hyougakure and actually encouraged him to go with the project. So Naruto has the abilities and the enhanced genes that would make a regular human being jealous."

"All this time the gaki had his abilities supressed by those old senile fools?" Jiraiya angrily said as Tsunade started to curl her fists. "I realized that now that Minato experienced severe discrimination because the villagers feared that his clan would destroy the world."

"All Avatars are supposed to keep order with the world." Mamoru said as his Hyou squad came up to him. "I realized this when the Air Nomads were systematically exterminated by the Fire Nation."

"Mamoru-sensei, Shinosuke and I have to let this weird power out." Amaya said as she struggled to contain this mysterious power that was about to emerge as Shinosuke started to transform.

"Get it out! Get it out!" he yelled as a manifestation of the Nanabi no Fuchisou started to form inside him. Amaya managed to contain the power of her bijuu inside, but she too lost control as the Hachibi no Ookami started to appear.

"Crap!" Jiraiya yelled as he got out two pieces of paper with a kanji seal for supression and placed it on both jinchuuriki. Immediately, they calmed down as Naruto was shocked at the sight of what's happened today. "Naruto, I trust you that you will show them the pride of being a jinchuuriki."

"We already know, since Hyougakure doesn't tolerate any discrimination in all forms." Shinosuke said as Pakku joined the group. "Sifu Pakku, we had to investigate the intruders."

"So it seems, but it's rare for an old waterbender like me to run into the two legendary sannin. It seems that Mamoru has told me abouot you two." Pakku said as Naruto and Tayuya looked at him. "Well, the Northern and Southern Water Tribes used to be one until there was a great schism regarding tradition with women. I believe that our policy of not teaching women waterbending has irritated the other fellow waterbenders that wanted equality. The faction that migrated to the South Pole were neutral in this issue. But I think that the waterbender based Avatar after Mokushi whose named was Avatar Arashi had split the continent from both poles."

"Which explains the temperature of Hyou no Teikoku." Tsunade replied as they proceeded to the center of the town and base.

* * *

a few miles from the Hi no Kuni capital

* * *

Kiba and Shino were standing guard in their make shift fort as the rest of the Konoha anti-fascist army had been relaxing. The ANBU that was loyal to the old regime were joined by the samurai from the Daimyo's palace. Kakashi and Asuma were guarding in another tower when Kurenai rushed towards them.

"Kakashi, Asuma. Sound the alarm!" she yelled as the Senju loyalists started to gear up towards another fight. When Gai heard of the warning, he and Lee hid in the bushes to pull off a surprise attack. The unsuspecting surprise turned out to be Sakura and her ROOT ANBU squad which was joined by many other ROOT ANBU shinobi and Kin no Kuni samurai that joined in the fray. The Hi no Kuni samurai then charged towards the group while Kiba and his pet Akamaru started to attack as well.

"GATSUUGA!" they yelled as they ripped through the samurai and some unlucky ROOT ANBU shinobi. Sakura responded with a punch that was dodged by the Inuzuka as her squad clashed with Kakashi.

"Do not kill the Hatake. We need him." the ROOT ANBU kunoichi from another squad ordered as the copy nin revealed his Sharingan. "Dammit! Now we need to kill him."

"Not a chance." Kakashi said as he made some handsigns. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

Just then, Gai and Lee snuck by the unsuspecting ROOT ANBU squad as they deliverd their signature move.

"Konoha Senpuu!" they yelled as they kicked a shinobi from Sakura's squad. But they realized that their leader was going towards the fort. "Stop that unyouthful beast!"

"I'M NOT UNYOUTHFUL, YOU FREAK!" Sakura yelled as she punched the ground, making both spandex clad shinobi shake with fear. As Asuma and Kurenai were busy fighting the other ROOT ANBU squads, they didn't notice the pink haired kunoichi aiming a punch at the wall. The wall then collapsed as the ROOT ANBU squads rushed into the base and started to round up the unsuspecting shinobi. "Surrender or die!"

The ANBU that became POWs then were herded towards the ruined gate where its ROOT counterpart were guarding them like guard dogs. Kakashi and the rest of the rebels then raised their hands in surrender, but not before instructing Kurenai and Yuugao to flee.

"Kurenai, please go to Hyou and tell the Hyoukage of our situation." Kakashi whispered as the two kunoichi started to flee with one ROOT ANBU shinobi noticing them escape.

"They're running away!" he yelled as the ROOT ANBU squad chased after the genjutsu mistress. Kurenai was still running when Yuugao sent up a flare up in the sky. At this moment, a Hyou FROST ANBU Elite was standing guard over a couple of Oto ANBU POWs had sent its commander. The said commander was a stuunigly beautiful kunoichi whose skills combined that of the slug sannin and the genjutsu mistress. What was unique about her feature besides her large assets (as if any guy would ask her out) was that she had white colored eyes, meaning that she had the Byakugan. Anyways, she sped towards the fleeing Konoha kunoichi as she shot out flames from her fists towards the ROOT ANBU shinobi that were pursuing them.

"Byakugan!" she yelled as one ROOT ANBU shinobi came up to her with a katana drawn. She then got into her stance. "Hakeshou kaiten!"

The ROOT ANBU shinobi was thrown back as Kurenai and Yuugao decided to help their savior out. The mystery Byakugan holder then got out a flute and started to play. "Mateki: Mugen Onsa!"

The mystery Byakugan user then stopped playing the flute when the pursuing ROOT ANBU squad dropped dead as the three kunoichi then resumed their plight. Kurenai then used this opportunity to ask the mystery Byakugan user her name.

"Thank you for saving us, but we don't know your name." she said as the mystery Byakugan user talked to her.

"You're welcome, and by the way, my name's Mayura Fujikawa. My grandmother was a Hyuga main family member who went to Hyougakure as a diplomatic representative. You see, I belong to the same genin squad as Matsuhito Yamashita and Mamoru Hibiki. I guess that you guys knew the Shimokami no Hyou through the war." the newcomer said as Yuugao looked at her. "I guess that you with the purple hair must be my cousin's girlfriend. I felt sorry that my cousin Hayate died."

"How are you and Hayate related?" Yuugao asked while Mayura sped through the forest towards Kusa no Kuni.

"Hayate was my cousin through marriage when my great-grandfather married Hayate's great-aunt." Mayura replied as Kurenai kept up her pace with the Hyou kunoichi. "As for me being in the same squad as Mamoru, you have to understand that we were all prodigies from our families. Matsuhito had the Rinnegan, since he's part Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki, as in Naruto Uzumaki?" Kurenai replied.

"We call him Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze now, since he has reclaimed his clan's title when he arrived in Hyou. Anyways, our team was feared because we had kekkei genkei. Which means, we have dual bloodlines that made us more powerful. Recall Mamoru, who also has the Shikotsumyaku besides the Sharingan. Matsuhito has the ability to transform into twelve mthical beasts, but it hasn't been seen yet in a long time since he last used it, which was back during the last war. I have the Byakugan, but I also have the ability to use kinton techniques." she replied as she made some handseals. "Kinton: Kijuu Rendan!" (Metal technique: Machine Gun Barrage.)

Soon, there were copper bullets that tore through a tree, which left a bullet mark.

"Kinton jutsus are rare, and only belong to the Fujikawa clan." Mayura replied as they passed Kusa no Kuni and were hightailing it towards Tsuchi no Kuni.

* * *

(Northern Water Tribe, Pakku's home)

* * *

Naruto, Jirobo and Kimimaro were helping their waterbending master make some snacks and tea while Amaya and Tayuya were setting up the table. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked around the old waterbender's house for the stuff that he collected while he was young.

"Tell me, Mamoru. How did you know what happened to Minato's clan?" Jiraiya asked.

"You must know that news travel fast in Hyou no Teikoku. Minato's clan were famous because as you know, they are descended from many Avatars that lived except for Avatars Roku and Aang. As for what happened, the truth behind it was that the Namikaze clan were killed as punishment for Hyougakure's involvement in the planned Uchiha coup d'etat." Mamoru said, causing both sannin to gasp with fright.

"How could your village do such a thing?" Tsunade said as Jiraya tried to restrain her from killing the Hibiki prodigy. "I mean, why help the Uchiha?"

"You must understand that the Uchiha clan were discriminated by Konoha and its villagers. As that happened, Fugaku's grandfather managed to establish a secret pipeline that would enable some of his clan to migrate to other villages. One Uchiha migrated to Kirigakure to establish an Uchiha Liberation Front there while settling in. I believe that was my grandmother who married Unagi Hibiki, who then gave birth to Nanashi Hibiki who married Masaki Kaguya who then gave birth to me. Many Uchiha Liberation Fronts were being funded by Hyougakure with approval from Kirigakure and Iwagakure." he continued. "Fugaku then continued the work until the ROOT ANBU shinobi captured an Uchiha clan member. He was tortured and revealed the information about the pipeline. Konoha under the Sandaime was forced by the fascist majority of the council to deliver an ultimatum to Hyougakure and the Kyuuhyakukyuujuukyuudaime Hyoukage to stop aiding the 'rebel' Uchiha clan that were planning to commit treason. Our council rejected the ultimatum and as a result, the Konoha council under Danzo's control manipulated the ANBU and its ROOT division to massacre the Uchiha clan that were residing in other villages. But their massacre didn't stop there. The Namikaze clan were massacred when Minato was beginning to become a jounin. As you already know, they participated in this project that gave birth to Naruto. But it was at the peak of this event that triggered the Third Great Shinobi World War. A squad of ROOT ANBU shinobi had orchestrated an attack on Iwa's military post by Suna and war broke out."

"How sick can this get?" Jiraiya asked while Pakku and the Hyou chunin joined them. Naruto then went outside with Kimimaro to test out the theory if he had the Shikotsumyaku.

"Is it true that you're the child of a project?" Kimimaro asked while Naruto looked down on the frozen ground.

"I'm not sure, all I know was that I never knew what my abilities until I became genin." Naruto replied as he got into a battle stance. "Kimimaro-nii-san, can we spar?"

"All right." Kimimaro replied as he got out a bone katana. He charged at the blond as the bone user started to swipe at him.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto said as ten clones appeared. Kimimaro then charged with full speed as he killed the clones with little effort. When Kimimaro was about to go in for the killing blow, something weird happened to the blond jinchuuriki as he started to scream. His body started to shake as something started to get out of the body as Kimimaro looked on with a worried face. He proceeded to slash at Naruto when a bone appeared out of nowhere and stopped his slash. Kimimaro couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw.

"So it's true. You have it after all." Kimimaro said as Mamoru ran to the commotion.

"What happened?" he asked as he saw the bone that appeared out of Naruto's body. He gasped at this sight as Naruto fainted. "So the abilities have awoken. Is the Shikotsumyaku just from Orochimaru's experiments or are you somehow related to me and Kimimaro and possibly Itachi and Sasuke?"

"No, he's not a Kaguya, although I now know how he got it." Jiraiya said while running to the commotion. With Naruto's key to his new uncharted powers revealed, it would be only a matter of time before he would grow to become even more powerful to rival that of his own father's strength or even all Avatars combined.

* * *

I am going to include a lemon part in this fic, but when I do, I want to suggest a pairing since I don't know how to write a lemon fic. Around Chapters 10 to 15 I will want a lemon scene with Kurenai and my OC Mamoru. Now, as for the Naruto Harem package, here's the list of women just to be straight:

-Tayuya

-Temari

-Koyuki

-OC (Megami Ashikaga will appear in chapter nine)

-OC (Amaya Musashi)

-Shion (Shippuden the Movie)

-Hana

-Yugito

Hinata

Ino

Avatar:

-Azula

-Ty Lee

-Jun

The asterisks denote that a questionnable factor will come into play regarding these pairings.

Next chapter: The rise of Danzo's New Victory Party. And a little trivia question:

Do you want Danzo to be like Adolf Hitler from the real world or Patrick Zala from Gundam Seed?

Note that Danzo's speeches are going to be heavily based on one of the two dictators chosen.


	8. Journey to Omashu

All right! Chapter Eight is here in fanfiction! Here's an ad for helping me out in this story:

WANTED: An experienced author with writing a lemon scene and placing it on a DocX to ZGMF-X30AEternalFreedom. Must accept the NaruHarem scenes, as well as crossover couples. Can accept anyone with writing a lemon scene involving Kurenai, but must accept my OC.

If you are interested, send a message to ZGMF-X30AEternalFreedom by May 18, 2008.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Mike and Bryan owns Avatar. Although I wished Mitsuo Fukuda would own Naruto instead. If you don't know Mitsuo Fukuda, he's the creator of the Gundam series. If Fukuda owned Naruto, our favorite jinchuuriki would have acted like Rau Le Creuset.

Note: From this point on, there will be more violence and war crimes as we go through this story.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Oto-Hyou War: Journey to Omashu

When Mamoru and his Hyou squad started to leave the Northern Water Tribe along with the former Akatsuki, Pakku was witing at the port where the Hyou no Teikoku frigate was waiting for them.

"Take these waterbending scrolls with you." Pakku instructed as he entrusted the box containing the said scrolls to Naruto as he waved them goodbye. Jiraiya and Tsunade then went to the captured ship that they stole from the port of Kuruk and headed to Nami no Kuni.

"We're sailing towards a Fire Nation controlled port, so we've got to be careful." Mamoru said as the frigate left the coast of the Northern Water Tribe. He then instructed the helsman. "Make haste, helsman. We're heading for the Fire Nation colonies."

"Yes, Mamoru-sama." the helsman replied as the frigate sailed through the icy waters.

"So where are we going to learn earthbending?" Naruto asked Mamoru as he looked at the sea.

"We're going to a little cave called the Cave of Two Lovers." he replied as the blond jinchuuriki looked at him with curiosity. "It's close to the city of Omashu, known for the slides that were installed in the city. We're not heading to Ba Sing Se yet until you guys have reached jounin rank and are able to accompany your fellow Hyou FROST ANBU Elite squads."

"That means we have to keep practicing our skills until we can reach jounin rank." Naruto replied. Mamoru nodded as he began to tell an interesting story for the rest of his group to hear.

"Here's a little story of my origins with Hyougakure." Mamoru explained as they started to listen. "I was once a shinobi of Kirigakure, which is why I've acquired a serious personality. I participated in this barbaric graduation test that gave the nickname the 'bloody mist' along with Matsuhito-sensei and Mayura-hime. We became genin at the age of six, which is very rare in Kiri. We left the village to go to Hyou because of the discrimination that we were facing. As soon as we reached Hyougakure's walls, we were welcomed with open arms. Immediately, the Hyoukage commissioned us as Hyou genin and took the Chunin Exams that were held in Hyou. During that time, ROOT ANBU shinobi from Konoha started to raid our village turned city, but most of the time they ended up dead. The Third Great Shinobi World War was our moment of truth because that was how we earned the title of sannin after we survived Konoha's offensive. Another offensive was our triumph as we survived the Yellow Flash's attacks. We were a part of a secret Hyou battalion that aided Iwa's war efforts, and many more secret Hyou shinobi also became secret battalions for Kumo, Kiri and Ame. We may have lost the war, but our shinobi gained more experiences in warfare, which led to the Konoha-Hyou War of M.E. 9957. Our village turned city won the war, and our allies' honor were restored."

"So Hyou was a deadly opponent for Konoha." Kin replied as Neji spoke up.

"Konoha was regarded as the most powerful village in the world, unitl it was defeated by Hyou. Most of the blame for the war was aimed at the Yondaime Hokage for taking a hasty approach as his opponents called for a total war with Hyou." Neji explained. "I remember my uncle and father going up against you guys as the war dragged on."

"Of course, our squad went toe to toe with the Hyuga twins, the Yellow Flash, and even Fugaku Uchiha himself." Mamoru replied as the frigate sailed on. "The Yamato clan was famous because both its members are in control of the Hyoukage position as well as the royal crown."

The frigate was still sailing when it ran into a lifeboat containing two escaping Konoha kunoichi. Mamoru then went out to the boats and rescued Kurenai and Yuugao from there. He took in the two sexy chicks as the frigate resumed sailing. Kurenai proceeded to give the Hibiki prodigy a hug.

"Thank you, Mamoru-kun." Kurenai said as she hugged him.

"You're welcome, Kurenai-hime." Mamoru replied as he kissed her in the cheek, causing her to blush. He then turned to the Hyou chunin that were standing guard. "Naruto, I want you and Amaya to stand guard while everyone else gets to sleep."

"Yes, Mamoru-sensei." Naruto replied as he and Amaya went outside the frigate as everyone else went to their quarters. He turned to the beautiful kunoichi with a smile in his face. "So, how are we going to spend the ngiht, Amaya-chan?"

"Naruto-kun, I wanted to say this even though we rarely met each other." Amaya whispered as she came closer to him. "I fell in love with you ever since I first saw you."

"Uhh.." Naruto replied as Amaya kissed him in the lips under the beautiful crescent moonlight. "Amaya-chan, I love you with all my heart."

"That's the way." she replied as they stood guard. It would be a week or a couple of days before they reached the city of Omashu by way of the Fire Nation colonies.

* * *

Konohagakure no Satou

Danzo was standing before the crowd of people who were enthusiastic to see their beloved leader finally take control of the village. The anti-fascists that were captured were standing behind the old war hawk as he started to give out his speech.

"All you courageous ROOT ANBU shinobi. The time has come for us to mark this moment as our new age of prosperity. The new mankind, the new world order!" he announced as many people started chanting 'victory!' "We will not tolerate the barbarity and the enroachment of those filthy demons that threaten our blue and pure world! It is our duty as human beings to exterminate them to their deaths!"

"VIC-TO-RY!"

"VIC-TO-RY!"

"VIC-TO-RY!"

"A new age of order when we implant the manji on top of the world!" he continued as a large manji appeared on top of the Hokage mountain. "We will crush the mongrel barbarians of the Hyou no Teikoku and implant the Manji no Teikoku!"

"VIC-TO-RY!"

"VIC-TO-RY!"

"VIC-TO-RY!"

"Danzo has certainly changed the atmosphere, hasn't he?" Kakashi asked Asuma while watching the old war hawk give out the speech that contained the flames of hatred. "I'm worried about the world now that we lost the civil war."

"Don't worry, we'll find out how to take it down someday." Asuma replied as the villagers started to cheer. Soon, there were ROOT ANBU shinobi that started to goose step through the village with their arms raised to the sky.

After the speech, the Konoha shinobi that refused to pledge their loyalty to the new regime were standing before the new Rokudaime Hokage as Sakura and her squad were pointing their weapons at them.

"Forehead girl, I never knew you would sink so low as to join these bastards!" a certain blonde haired kunoichi yelled as two ROOT ANBU nin had beaten her in the head.

"Shut it, Ino-pig." Sakura sneered as she kicked her ex-best friend in the head. Ino then fainted as a result of her concussion. Choji then started to get agitated while Shikamaru started to do a handsign. Sakura spotted them in time and punched them in the gut, causing them to fall down in pain. "Send these traitors to prison. When we know what to do with them, we'll send them to the concentration camps."

"Hai, Haruno-taichou." her squad replied as they left. Gai was shocked at what they had witnessed today.

"I can't believe that the Haruno girl would have been like this." Gai said as Kakashi sighed.

"It won't be long before she becomes like that Uchiha traitor that I once trained." Kakashi replied as Asuma looked at him. "Sakura would actually try to go to Orochimaru and get a Cursed Seal to amplify her power."

"I can't believe it, Kakashi. You must have the worst luck that was ever obtained." Asuma replied as Yamato came up to them.

"Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are spotted in the high seas close to Hyou no Teikoku." he said as the three shinobi then decided to leave to go to a brothel. "I can't wait to see if there are any women that are gonna get laid by us."

"You have it the other way around, Tenzo-san." Kakashi interjected as Gai came along with them. No one knows how long would these shinobi realize that they have no girlfriends to fool around and that they should get one.

* * *

Fire Nation colonies, three days later

* * *

The frigate that transported the Hyou chunin plus the ex-Akatsuki had arrived at a Fire Nation-occupied port. Mamaoru did the greetings with the Fire Nation officials as they resumed their journey by foot onwards to the city of Omashu. Naruto was amazed at the size and the activity of the city as they left the warm port.

"So how are we going to get ot this Omashu place quickly?" Naruto asked while Mamoru was accompanying Kurenai and Yuugao on their way into the open path. He gasped as he saw the two sexy kunoichi. "Kurenai-sensei? Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi had to stay back in the village, and I think that I'm falling for your new sensei." Kurenai replied as she eyed the Hibiki with interest.

"So Danzo's new regime has already started to make things worse, hasn't he?" Mamoru asked the genjutsu mistress. "I mean, if anytime he's done something stupid, then another war would break out."

"I knew that our village was corrupted." Yuugao said as the ex-Sound Five listened as they walked through the path that would lead to the Cave of Two Lovers. "Sarutobi and Danzo competed for the position of Sandaime Hokage before the former was chosen."

"I know the story there, Yuugao." Mamoru replied as Naruto came up to them. "What is it, Naruto?"

"We should scout ahead for any traps, Mamoru-sensei." Naruto said. "Uh, Mamoru-sensei, are there any rivers close by so that we can practice our waterbending?"

"Hold on, ladies." he said as the Hibiki activated his Sharingan. He scanned the area for any intruders by their chakra signature, and deciding that there isn't anyone there, Mamoru contimued to lead his group to a river where they can rest up for a while. They set up camp while Neji and Tenten scouted the area for intruders.

"There isn't anyone at the moment." Neji said as he activated his Byakugan. "Hold on a moment."

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"There's a messenger bird up there." the Hyuga prodigy replied as a messenger bird came towards them. "Mamoru-sensei! There's a message bird coming!"

"What? Wait, that bird. It's from Matsuhito-sensei, so he must have been into something." Mamoru replied as the messenger bird perched on his arm and retrieved the letter. He read the letter and was shocked at the message. "So we're at war with Oto, and he's trying to kill Orochimaru."

"Wait! so that means they'll get Sasuke, right?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, they may not be able to because the Uchiha is a lost cause." Mamoru replied as Tayuya, Amaya and Kin came up to him. "What is it, ladies?"

"The Cave of Two Lovers is not far from here." Tayuya said as she drew a map. "We're here in this position. The cave is somewhere around there. If we can go on in this path, we could be there in a couple of hours."

"But once we enter the cave, we can easily get lost." Kin said as Amaya started to waterbend for the fun of it. "Amaya, do you know how can we get through the cave?"

"Well, there is a legend about that cave." Amaya replied as Jirobo and Kimimaro went to collect firewood in the forest. "The legend said that there were two lovers that used to go to the cave all the time because they come from two hostile villages that were at war with each other. Their names were Oma and Shu, and after their deaths the hostile villages created a city in their honor. That's how Omashu was created."

"Wow, you sure do know your stuff there, Amaya-chan." Tayuya replied as the two boys that went to collect firewood came back. "Oi, bony freak! Do you when we could reack the next city?"

"Well, I don't know." Kimimaro said as the ex-Akatsuki came up to them. Itachi and Kisame were eating Pocky that they bought back at the colonies, and Kami knows what Deidara was doing. Mamoru then shihed as he packed his stuff.

"I'll have to go back home, to take care of some things." Mamoru said as Sasori and Tobi followed him. "For the rest of the journey, I want Itachi and Kisame in charge while the rest of the FROST ANBU Elite goes back with me."

"All right, Mamoru-itoko." Itachi replied as he and Kisame packed the gear that they used for the camp. They left towards the path that led to the cave while Mamoru and the other ex-Akatsukis left towards the port. Sasori then asked the Hibiki a question.

"So we get a chance to kill the traitor, right?" he asked.

"Yes, and I am aware of the fact that Orochimaru used to serve Akatsuki." Mamoru replied as Pein and Konan started to walk towards them as well. "What is it, Pein?"

"I have to join my nephew so that I can train him with the Rinnegan." Pein/Nagato replied as he and Konan waited for the Hibiki's response.

"I guess taht I have no choice for that matter, seeing as Naruto doesn't know how to use it." Mamoru replied as the two ex-Akatsuki/Ame nin went to join Itachi and Kisame. They reached the port where their frigate was waiting for them. A couple of Fire Nation soldiers came up to them, but they didn't arrest the Hyou shinobi.

"Sir, you're going back, right?" one Fire Nation soldier asked.

"Yeah, seeing as we have some things to take care back home." Mamoru replied as they boarded the frigate. The frigate then started to leave the port as the helmsman started to sail. "Helsman, set a course for the city of Kuruk. We're going home."

"Yes, Mamoru-san." the helsman replied as the frigate sailed on.

While Mamoru and the other shinobi went back by frigate, Pein and Konan caught up with the other group as they waited for them.

"Naruto-kun, we should get going." Pein/Nagato said as they entered the cave. "Even Jiraiya-sensei would get lost here, and he's a sannin."

"Ero-sennin was with us a long time ago." Naruto replied as the tow former Ame nin were shocked at what he said.

"We were in the different part of the North Pole when Jiraiya-sensei came in. Is he the same old pervert again?" Konan said as Naruto sighed.

"Ero-sennin was doing his reseach by peeking on women all the time. Tsunade-obaa-chan kept on beating the crap out of him." Naruto replied as Pein snickered.

"Same old Tsunade-sama." Konan said as they went through the cave. "Crap. We don't know how to get through."

Amaya then came up to them with an idea, while Kidomaru was leaving a trail so that they can retrace their steps.

"Well, all you have to do is believe in love." Amaya replied as she grabbed Naruto by the arm. "You're coming with me."

"What do you mean, 'believe in love', Amaya-chan?" Naruto asked.

"If I can guess this right, that means that we should kiss in a part of the cave where the two lovers had their tombs." Amaya replied as the ex-Sound Five shuddered.

"That's a creepy place to share a kiss." Sakon said as Kisame came up to him.

"Trust me, kiddo. When you get a girlfriend, you'll think the same way." Kisame said as Itachi activated his Sharingan to scan the place. Neji also started to activate his Byakugan to scan the cave for some paths.

"We're here to look for badgermoles, right?" Neji asked.

"That's what Mamoru-sensei said, Neji." Tenten said as Shinosuke activated his bloodline.

"Nehangan!" he said as Shinosuke went to one path. They kept on going the wrong path until there was a disturbance. Neji smirked because he knew that they stumbled on the burrow of the badgermoles.

"We're here." Neji said as more than twenty badgermoles surrounded them. The creatures sniffed them, and then they licked them. Sakon was shuddering at the amount of badgermole slobber that were in his skin.

"Gross!" he said as Jirobo wiped the slobber out of his face. The badgermoles then started to gesture for them to get on their knees as they started to crawl.

"This is peculiar." Naruto said as they were finally learning earthbending.

* * *

Kuruk, three days later

* * *

The frigate that accompanied Mamoru and the other Hyou FROST ANBU Elite arrived in the port of Kuruk. They decided not to take a train to the port of Kokuho, so they decided to run towards the city of Hyougakure. When they arrived in Hyougakure, they went straight for the Hyoukage tower where Tatsuzo was doing paperwork with the Kage Bunshins.

"Mamoru, you're back." Tatsuzo said. "I thought that they're done."

"Matsuhito sent me a message, so I went back here as soon as we can. We have to be there when Orochimaru dies." Mamoru said as Kurenai and Yuugao came up to the Hyoukage. "These kunoichi were saved by Mayura back there. I just helped out."

"All right, seeing as they were fleeing the village in light of recent events." Tatsuzo replied.

"I need to go to where Matsuhito is." Mamoru said as two regular ANBU came up to him.

"He is currently in the Valley of the End, so you need to go there. From there, go straight to Oto, but I heard that Orochimaru switches bases on a daily basis." Tatsuzo replied as Mamoru bowed and left. He then turned to the two ex-Konoha kunoichi. "So you wish to be commissioned to Hyou's shinobi ranks?"

"Yes, Hyoukage-sama." Yuugao said as he searched for the same paper that Naruto and the others had to file out.

"You guys are welcome to Hyou's shinobi ranks as jounin, although I would suggest that you two go into the regular ANBU for now." Tatsuzo replied as he grabbed two Hyou jounin vests, which were white in color.

"All right, here's the hitai-ate as well." he also said as he grabbed two Hyou hitai ates. "Welcome to Hyou's shinobi ranks."

"Thank you, Hyoukage-sama." Kurenai and Yuugao said as they left. While Kurenai was looking at the village or city rather, yuugao started to go look for a dango shop. They noticed that Ichiraku Ramen has already set up shop in this city. Immediately, Kurenai went to eat some ramen and Teuchi started to cook the ramen.

"What brings you here, Kurenai-san?" Teuchi asked.

"We're now refugees like you guys." Kurenai replied as she received her ramen. She started to eat it as Yuugao joined her later.

"Kurenai-san, we must get going." she said as the genjutsu mistress finished her meal.

* * *

Otogakure, two days later

* * *

Matsuhito was waiting for another set of reinforcements when a blur just happened to go near them. Immediately, he knew who it was as well as everyone else.

"Mamoru, I guess that you've got my message, right?" Matsuhito said.

"Yes, Matsuhito. I've got the message. Where's Mayura?" Mamoru asked.

"She should be here soon. I've requested reinforcements so she should be here soon." Matsuhito replied as another blur came up to them, revealing the beautiful Mayura. "Mayura-san, thanks for the reinforcements."

"You're welcome, Matsuhito-kun." she replied as they crouched close to one abandoned base. Just then, Mamoru and Mayura threw a smoke bomb and the base was covered in smoke as Sasuke Uchiha came out of the hole.

"Show yourself!" the Uchiha avenger yelled as Mamoru went in a blur and kicked him in the chest. "Dammit!"

"Doton: Doryuuheki!" Mamoru shouted as a huge barrier was erected. Sasuke then made some handsigns.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

"Suiton: Teppodama!" Mamoru shouted as Matsuhito and Mayura went inside the base to go look for Orochimaru. Once the two other Hyou sannin went in, Mamoru joined them with Sasuke pursuing him. "Dammit."

Sasuke then made another handsgins and a lightning ball has formed out of his hands. "Chidori!"

Mamoru then responded with forming a wind chakra in his palm. "Fuuton Rasengan!"

The two attacks clashed with Mamoru beign victorious. He left the unconscious Uchiha on the ground as he joined Matsuhito and Mayura in battling the snake sannin.

"Kukuku. It seems that you three managed to fight me on this level. I never knew Konoha had such a powerful rival." Orochimaru taunted as Mayura activated her Byakugan. "Pity. It seems to me that I'm fighting three kekkei genkei holders. What a shame really, if I could just capture one of you."

"That's not gonna happen!" Mamoru yelled as he activated his Sharingan. Then, Orochimaru made a mistake of mesmerizing in his sight. "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Orochimaru was caught in the Tsukuyomi as Mamoru appeared in the alternate world.

"In the world of Tsukuyomi, I control time and space. For the next 72 hours, you will relive your worst moment of your life." Mamoru said as Orochimaru watched a scene where the Sandaime Hokage appeared with Shinigami behind him. "Orochimaru! For your crimes, I will seal off your arms, so that you may never do any jutsu again!"

The process was repeated all over again until the snake sannin collapsed with all three Hyou sannin using their Fuuton Rasengans. Orochimaru was finally dead after three attacks were inflicted on his heart as Mamoru burned his body with a small Katon jutsu.

"The war is over, you guys. Time to go home." Mamoru said as Mayura grinned.

"You don't have to tell me." Mayura replied as the Hyou sannin left the base to go home.

* * *

All right!

Next chapter:

Naruto and the gang reaches Ni no Kuni where the Sun Warriors lived and learn firebending from Wren and Shah. Sakura gets super angry for being denied the Cursed Seal and Sasuke recruits soe Oto shinobi that are loyal to him.

Chapters Eleven to Fifteen will be where the Jounin Exams Arc will take place.

Chapters Sixteen to Twenty will be the Dai Li Arc where naruto becomes Long Feng's apprentice.

Chapters Twenty One and forward will be the Shippuden/Avatar timeline. This is when Ozai's Angels will start fighting the ex-Sound Five.

In some chapters, I will request a lemon scene so please give me a lemon scene, or at least tell me how to make one!


	9. Energy, Harmony and a Military Build Up

* * *

OK! The reviews are quite great and all, but I need more reviews please! Anyways, in the later chapters I will add more of Rau Le Creuset's personality to Naruto, because I don't like seeing him as an idiot. I want to see him as a ruthless person that would get any job done AT ALL COSTS!

So, this chapter Naruto and the gang will learn firebending. YAY! Unfortunately, I may have to put the firebending and airbending lessons together in this fic because the next chapter the Hyou chunin will be getting to fight the ROOT ANBU headed by Sakura.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, Mike and Bryan owns Avatar, and Fukuda owns Gundam Seed. Even though this isn't a Gundam Seed crossover, I wished Fukuda owned Naruto and Gundam Seed.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Energy, Harmony and a Military Build Up

After Pein/Nagato took over the duty of being the squad leader for Mamoru, who had to return to Hyou as a result of war with Orochimaru, they reached the city of Omashu where a crazy king resides in his throne. They didn't stay long because of their schedule, and that they have to go to Ni no Kuni, where the last dragons were rumored to be kept. Even Hyou no Teikoku itself didn't have a dragon preserve, simply because of the temperature. As Naruto and Shinosuke walked together with Amaya and Tayuya, they often had to wait for the rest of the guys, mainly Jirobo, Kidomaru and Sakon/Ukon. Kimimaro was often broody about having the very person that ruined his former master's life by cutting off his hand containing the Akatsuki ring. As they walked down to a narrow path, Pein and Konan stopped walking for some odd peculiar reason.

"We can't use any transportation to a place that's rumored to be dead." Pein said as he bit his thumb and made some handsigns. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Soon, there was a large salamander that appeared out of nowhere with a disgruntled face.

"You idiot, summonig me for something like this." the salamander said as Konan looked at it. "Wel, judging from where are you guys are going next, you can't use me."

"Why not?" Konan asked as Pein looked at him with a glare.

"One, you guys have to be discreet when going to Ni no Kuni, since the Sun Warriors are presumed to be living in secret. Two, you guys don't want the Fire Nation to discover the last two dragons." the salamander said as Naruto walked towards his uncle.

"So how are we going to get to Ni no Kuni?" he asked as Pein sighed.

"Naruto-kun, we're going to get a phoenix." Pein replied as Shinosuke and Amaya came up to them.

"I believe I can provide the necessary transportation." he said as he made some handsigns. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Nanabi no Fushichou!"

An enormous phoenix appeared as the Asuka prodigy panted at the amount of chakra that he used to summon the bird.

"Climb in!" Shinosuke said as the Hyou chunin plus Pein, Konan, Itachi and Kisame climbed on its back. The Nanabi then talked to the group.

**"I don't want any of you bozos plucking my feathers. Do you understand?"** the beast said as they all nodded. **"Fine, let's go!"**

The Nanabi flew them to Ni no Kuni through the skies that were about to be covered with storm clouds as they looked down to the raging seas. As they were flying, Jirobo was getting a little seasick so when he vomited down to the sea, he didn't realize that he 'accidentally' vomited on a Kin no Kuni merchant ship.

"Man, this is gross!"

"Oh, kami!"

"blarrgh!"

After getting over the airsickness, the Nanabi no Fushichou that was carrying its passengers to Ni no Kuni had landed in a deserted temple. Naruto was the first one to notice the red gem that would reflect on the door.

"I guess that we can't open this door manually, and that the light must be aligned." he said as the blond jinchuuriki got an old mirror that he picked up and aligned the light to the gem. The door then opened, revealing a chamber with a statue of two people doing the dancing dragon. Naruto and Shinosuke paired up as they started doing the moves. Amaya and Kimimaro also followed suit, then Tayuya and Kin. Neji and Tenten also joined in, as well as Jirobo and Sakon/Ukon and finally Kidomaru. Amaya then stopped everyone from getting an emerald egg that appeared as soon as the steps of the dancing dragon were completed. After they finished practicing the dancing dragon, Naruto saw a Sun Warrior walking towards them.

"You're the last heir of the late Avatar Mokushi, right?" the Sun Warrior asked the blond.

"Yes." Naruto replied as the Sun Warrior led him to the other tribesmen while another Sun Warrior was leading the rest of the Hyou chunin plus the four ex-Akatsukis. The chief Sun Warrior then explained the ritual that they have to undergo so that when they meet Wren and Shah, they are not going to be dead.

"They will judge your ancestry, plus your hearts and souls." the chief Sun Warrior said.

When Mamoru's former genin squad plus Naruto had gotten the flame in their hands, they walked across the mountain into a stairwell where on top of the stairs the two dragons have been sleeping. Naruto and Shinosuke climbed up the stairs as the Sun Warriors started chanting.

"What happens if we're not worthy?" Naruto asked the Asuka.

"Don't worry about that unless we're really attacked." Shinosuke replied as they finally reached the top of the mountain. Suddenly, their flames have been extinguished as a pound was heard. When the pound was silent, there were two dragons that came out of their homes. Wren and Shah were circling around the blond and black haired jinchuurikis when they did the dragon dance. After their dance was over, the two dragons sniffed them as Naruto remained calm. To their surprise, the two dragons breathed flames at the sky, covering the two chunin.

"Wow! Look at those flames, Naruto." Shinosuke said.

"I figure that Sasuke-teme won't be able to learn from the dragons." Naruto replied. "The dragons would kill him right away."

When the first two chunins have finished their rituals, the other chunins did the same steps in the ritual, with Amaya releasing blue flames and Naruto, Shinosuke and Kimimaro as well.

"It's rare of a shinobi, let alone my nephew to actually use a Katon Jutsu that has a blue flame." Pein said as Itachi shrugged.

"It seems to me that if Naruto goes into the Kyuubi mode or even the rumored Avatar state, he would be bending with black flames." Itachi replied as Kisame looked at him. "Just like me. I used Amaterasu for the black flames, remember?"

"I saw your black flames, Itachi, but it would harm your eyes and make you blind." the shark man replied.

The next three days were marked by firebending practices and a surprise lesson about an Agni Kai.

"Agni Kai is a sport that was used to settle friendly quarrels. However, when Fire Lord Sozin first launched the war, the Agni Kai became corrupted with showing no mercy as a main criteria." the chief Sun Warrior explained as Jirobo ate his rations.

"So when we practice this Agni Kai, we're just having a nice spar, right chief?" Kidomaru said.

"Yes, my six armed friend. Recall the boy that can fuse two bodies in one. He can utilize the flames from his body in front or in the back." the chief Sun Warrior said as he referred to Sakon/Ukon. "You on the other hand, can bend fire with all six arms. That would make you a dangerous opponent."

While the Sun Warriors were explaining the Agni Kai, Sakon/Ukon was having an Agni Kai spar with Kimimaro. He was almost winning the match when the Kaguya managed to trip the two headed dude.

"Looks like I win again, Sakon." Kimimaro said as Sakon/Ukon sighed and got up. "I wonder what is those ex-Akatsuki up to?"

"Dunno. Are we going to stay here for a while, or are we going home?" Sakon asked.

"Yeah, I miss our new home." Ukon replied. Their journey to become the master avatars have yet to conclude with a trip back to Hyou no Teikoku.

* * *

Hyougakure no Daitoshi council chambers

* * *

Tatsuzo was in a state of confusion as the delegates from the allied villages were assembled in the seat of the Hyougakure council chamber. The delegate from Yamagakure was talking to the delegate from Yukigakure as the Iwagakure delegation was discussing something with the Kirigakure delegation. Finally, the Kyuuhyakukyuujuukyuudaime Hyoukage banged his gavel as the delegates finally quieted down.

"Delegates, we must be quiet for our agenda to continue." he said as the delegation were silenced. "We are here to discuss a possible economic alliance as there are nations and shinobi villages that are in need of aid as the civil war in Konoha have subsided with Danzo's New Victory Party coming to power. As we have our shinobi city ranked as the most powerful in the world, we need to share our resources with the likes of our allies."

"I propose that you give us the aid needed to pay Konoha for war reparations." a Sunagakure delegate said as there were mutterings around the chamber.

"We need to prepare our forces for war with Konoha in case they decide to declare war." an Iwagakure delegate said as a Kumogakure shouted in approval. "They are extremely dangerous at the moment, and with Otogakure in shambles after the death of Orochimaru."

"Our village has needed the aid it can get since our Yukikage was killed." a Yukigakure representative said as a Yamagakure delegate said nothing.

"I suppose that kage of Yuki was one Doto Kazahana, right?" the Yamagakure representative said as Tatsuzo banged his gavel again.

"All right, all right." he said as the commotion died down. "So, all in favor of a political and economical alliance?" There were a huge amount of hands raised at the decision. "All opposed?" None of the delegates raised their hand. "Done! The alliance stands."

After the meeting, Tatsuzo went back to the Hyoukage tower only to find Mamoru, Matsuhito and Mayura sitting down in the chairs. He sighed as Matsuhito stood up.

"Hyoukage-sama, what are we going to do with Oto now that the hebi-teme is gone?" he asked as the old Hyoukage answered his question.

"Well, there will be an upheaval since Oto is split into two warring factions." Tatsuzo said as a man with a silver hair and galsses entered the room. Kabuto was already receiving glares from all three sannin of Hyou as he smirked.

"I guess that you guys still don't trust me after all these years." Kabuto said as Mayura grabbed him in the shirt. "I assure you, I am on your side."

"Really? Can you prove it to us?" Mayura snarled as Mamoru grabbed his sword.

"Well, if you are going to kill me, I can't help train your medical corps." the Yakushi said as Mamoru replied back in a deadly voice.

"We already have a medical corps that were trained by Tatsuzo-dono's cousin Hiroko Yamato, who was a legendary medic nin that rivalled her Konoha counterpart Tsunade. The very woman that accompanied the pervert to the North Pole." Mamoru hissed.

"I see, well then I can't get any information for you guys if you kill me. For I still bore deep hatred towards Konoha since Orochimaru-sama was hurt in the battle with the Sandaime Hokage." Kabuto said as Matsuhito sighed.

"Well, we will induct you as a Hyou jounin. But we'll keep an eye on you because we don't trust you yet." Matsuhito replied as Kabuto was released. "Mamoru and Mayura, we have to go see the Hyoukage and see what's next for us."

When the three proclaimed 'sannin' of Hyou went back to the Hyoukage tower along with an unfortunate Kabuto being dragged along, Tatsuzo was already assigning missions to one new genin team. After he had finished with the genin team, the Hyoukage turned to the three sannin with interest.

"So what can I do for you three?" he asked.

"Hyoukage-sama, we need to inspect our own defenses in the city as well as in the rest of the country." Mamoru replied as Tatsuzo summoned three squads of FROST ANBU Elite shinobi.

"Take them with you, and go to Suna for a meeting with the Godaime Kazekage. It seems that you don't need to inspect the defenses. When you reach Suna, go look for Sabaku no Kankuro and he will take you three to the Kazekage tower."

"Hai!" the three shinobi replied as they left, with Kabuto being dragged along as well.

* * *

Sunagakure no Sato

* * *

The Godaime Kazekage was one cranky guy who never slept in his entire life, mainly because of one Ichibi no Shukaku. Sabaku no Gaara was doing some paperwork when his sister Temari came in to the office.

"Gaara, what is it that you want with me?" she asked. Gaara replied in a monotone voice.

"Temari, we are going to form a political alliance with Hyougakure by arranging a marriage for you." Gaara replied, causing teh blonde to sputter in outrage.

"No way am I going to marry someone I don't even know!" Temari yelled as Gaara sighed.

"This person that you will marry is the very same person that saved me from myself." the Shukaku container replied as Temari suddenly grinned lecherously. "It is Naruto Uzumaki himself."

"At least he's better than that shadow lover who's lazy all the time." a voice replied as both siblings looked at the doorway to see Kankuro coming in with a puppet. "That Uzumaki guy can make our sister a one happy lady, assuming that he wasn't a pervert."

"Yeah, and you must be one too, eh Kankuro?" Temari asked as she grinned at the puppet user. "Hurry up, you guys! We have to meet the Hyou delegation before sunset!"

"All right, Temari-nee-chan." Kankuro grumbled as the fan user whacked him in the head with the fan. The siblings then ran into a surprised Mayura as she and Matsuhito were helping Mamoru guard the delegation plus the hesitant Kabuto.

"We're here to see the Kazekage." Mamoru said as Temari and Kankuro led them to the office where Gaara was working. He smiled as Mamoru came in along with the rest of the delegation.

"So we're here to formalize a treaty that will forge an alliance within our shinobi village and city." Matsuhito said while handing the Kazekage the official looking parchment that detailed the alliance. "Our Hyoukage has already signed the treaty, and we were hoping that our allies would sign this paper."

"Let me read this." Gaara said as he read the document.

_INTERNATIONAL SECURITY TREATY_

_Under the treaty that is signed on August 9, 10000 M.E., the following shinobi villages and city along with their respective partners within the country that they belong to will enjoy the economic, political, military and cultural benefits that will be offered by each other's shinobi villages and city._

_1) Hyougakure and Hyou no Teikoku will conduct an economical program aimed at helping the shinobi villages and the nations of Ame, Kusa and Taki._

_2) Nations such as Uzu and Nami will establish their own shinobi village that will help benefit their fragile economy._

_3) The nations of Hyou no Teikoku, Yuki no Oukoku and Yama no Onkoku will establish themselves as the chief superpowers in the alliance, with the other two kingdoms having their shinobi ranks swelled and their military modernized._

_4) Should a war break out between the member state/village and a non-member state/village, the other member states/villages/city will come to its aid._

_5) A possible union between the three superpowers may occur if one member of a royal family of one nation marries into another royal family member of another nation._

_This treaty is valid as of this date of August 10, 10000 M.E._

Gaara signed the document that would allow his sister to marry his savior without having Konoha to interfere or Oto for that matter. He then turned to Mamoru as he placed the document in a suitcase.

"Very well then. I'll be seeing you later in the future." Matsuhito said as the Hyou delegation left. While Kankuro was jumping up and down like a kid crazy on candy, Temari was grinning about what she will do to Naruto once they get married.

* * *

Everywhere in the rest of Hyou no Teikoku plus elsewhere, all of the factories were mass producing weapons that would be helpful if there would ever be a war that would break out. Thousands of new recruits were being trained into the harsh realities of war as military exercises were conducted with the allied nations and villages. Though it won't be long before a world war would break out, and as a certain masked man would say, "If that's what they truly desire, why don't they simply exterminate each other?!"

After all, this is a world where people's hearts are filled with hatred. Where fingers have no purpose other than to pull triggers. Or in this case, to swing a weapon of judgment.

* * *

shore of Ni no Kuni

* * *

Pein and Konan were waiting for their nephew and his friends to show up as a ship docked in the shores of Ni no Kuni. They were finally going home to their shinobi city, but a little side trip to the city of Yangchen where they can finally learn the lost art of airbending and to discover the truth behind Avatar Aang's disappearance.

"What took you guys so long?" Konan asked.

"Well, we had to wait for Naruto since he was told to remain for a bit. Probably to do something for the chief." Shinosuke said as Naruto and the chief Sun Warrior joined them.

"I just had to get the boy to accept another responsibility, that's all." the chief Sun Warrior said as Naruto was carrying something a bit large and warm. They gasped at the object that he was carrying. "That's right, he's the new owner of a dragon."

"Wait, so that means Naruto would no doubt become extremely powerful, right?" Sakon asked as he and Ukon were staring at the egg.

"Of course, when the current Avatar returns, Naruto here can teach him the source of firebending instead of looking for the Deserter." the chief Sun Warrior replied as Shinosuke and Amaya knew who he is referring to. Jeong Jeong the Deserter was a fierce opponent even for a Hyou Tokubetsu Jounin, and his firebending skills unfortunately gave rise to one of his student's arrogance by the name of Zhao.

"C'mon, everyone! We've got to sail to the western port as soon as we can!" a helmsman said as the Hyou group ran to the ship. They waved goodbye to the chief Sun Warrior as he was out of sight. Naruto took this moment to watch over his newly acquired egg as Amaya and Shinosuke were walking around the ship.

"Shinosuke, can you give me a moment here?" she asked.

"All right, I just had to visit Kidomaru for a moment." Shinosuke replied as the kunoichi went into Naruto's room. She smiled as the blond jinchuuriki was observing the egg.

"Naruto-kun, that's a nice egg there." Amaya said as she kissed him in the cheek. Naruto blushed like a spicy red pepper at the feeling of her kiss. It was like a kiss of an angel.

"Thanks, Amaya-chan." Naruto replied as he yawned. "Finally, we get to go back. By the way, why are the four major cities in Hyou no Teikoku named after those people, Roku, Kuruk, Kyoshi, Yangchen?"

"Most of our cities in Hyou no Teikoku are named after previous Avatars that lived for ten thousand years." Amaya explained as the egg continued to get warm. "We are known as the Ice Nation in the common tongue because our power has rivalled that of the Fire Nation."

"So basically, we're just a nation that connects the Hidden and Mokushi Continents together?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." Amaya replied back as Kidomaru and Shinosuke walked by Naruto's room. "Shinosuke, how long 'till we reach the port?"

"For a few hours, since we're not going directly back home. We're stopping at Kaze no Kuni, where we will travel on foot. Or it may be that some of the Air Nomads have their settlements close to Sunagakure." Shinosuke explained. "It's better that we go there instead of back home."

"Wait, there might be another battle going on?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Judging from the atmosphere that Konoha is in, it would be only a matter of time before war would break out." Shinosuke replied. "This time, we're going to be in the front lines."

The thought of being an actual soldier fighting in the front lines had frightened the young Uzumaki-Namikaze as he looked at the egg. Though it wouldn't be long after he had mastered all four elements, there is still another fight that he must go through. Finally, he placed the egg down and went through the scrolls that were in the ship's cabin. He looked at each scroll, and found some Suiton, Doton, Katon and Fuuton jutsus. (I will be making it up, and I will also explain what they are."

"Finally, we can learn jutsus instead of bending." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but we still have to learn airbending." Amaya replied as the ship sailed on towards the southern coast of Kaze no Kuni.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato, a week later

* * *

Sakura was not a happy kunoichi to be starting such a wonderful day. After hearing from Danzo that her only source of power has been eliminated, the pink haired pseudo-Nazi sworn that it was that 'filthy demon' that killed the snake traitor. Although it would have been better since her precious Sasuke-kun would be finally free of the cursed seal. She was on her way into the council chambers when a mob were protesting in front of the Hokage tower.

"Damn the Suna traitors!"

"Kill those traitors!"

"Death to those demons and traitors!"

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" (I will be using this quote a lot in my fic.)

In an instant, the said pink haired kunoichi rushed to the Hokage tower instead of the council chamber where a furious Danzo was banging his fist into the desk. Koharu and Homura were also furious about the news.

"What's going on outside, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked while saluting the fascist salute.

"Our former ally Suna has betrayed us by allying with our worst enemy Iwa and those demonic barbarians Hyou!" Danzo shouted as he struggled to keep histemper in check. "Our spies in Suna relayed this information, but they were killed by none other than the infamous Mamoru Hibiki himself."

"More of that man's exploits has reached our ears for too long." Koharu said as she sipped her tea, courtesy of the ROOT ANBU that were standing guard. "That demon and his monstrous friends have reached the southern coast of Kaze no Kuni and they are on their way into Suna."

"I'll go kill those filth, Koharu-sama." Sakura said, but Koharu shook her head.

"Not yet, until Sasuke-sama has fully recovered. Unfortunately, since Orochimaru is gone, you can't get the cursed seal." Koharu replied as Homura massaged his head.

"We have to press on, even if you may never return again, Sakura-san. But you're a loyal ninja, unlike those traitors that sided with that filth." Homura replied as Sakura left the office.

* * *

an Air Nomad settlement, fifty miles south of Sunagakure no Sato

* * *

Naruto and Pein were leading the group across the desert when a monk that was about his size came up to them. He had an arrow on his head, indicating that they have found the right person.

"Ah yes, youmust be the person that our brethren has expected." the Air Nomad monk said as he led the Hyou group into an Air Temple. Itachi and Kisame looked at the designs with curiosity.

"It's just like the temple back in Hi no Kuni." Itachi said as Kisame looked at him. "There was a temple there."

"I see," Kisame said as they followed the monk. When they reached the center of the air temple, the head monk bowed to the group as Naruto and Pein bowed back.

"Ah, I've been expecting you all sometime." the head monk said as he looked at Naruto with curiosity. "You must be the Avatar that will succeed our Avatar."

"You mean Avatar Aang? I don't know where he is, to be exact." Naruto said as the head monk looked at everyone else. "To tell you the truth, we don't know who this Avatar Aang is."

"I see." the head monk replied. "After all, you were raised as a shinobi, so they wouldn't teach you this stuff."

"Well, yeah. But I wasn't being treated well by the majority of the Konoha population." Naruto replied, causing the head monk to frown. "What is it?"

"That was how exactly Avatar Aang felt, only it's the opposite." the head monk said as he led them outside into the balcony which was higer than even the Hokage mountain back in Konoha. The very mountain that had the huge manji implanted on top of it.

"As you can see, the air nomad monks learn how to airbend by riding the gliders. They help you with the control of the altitude and the guidance of the air." the head monk explained as two other young tattooless monks came up to them. "Ah, you two. Can you guys show these new students how it's done?"

"Yes, sir." one young monk said as the other tattooless monk gave them a bo staff that can turn into a glider. "Oh, you guys are also going to need the monk outfit."

The ex-Sound Five were shocked at the change of their outfit, especially Tayuya. The said redhead was shocked at how she would wear a set of clothes that would make her look like a nun. Jirobo was puzzled, since there wasn't any monk outfit that can fit the fat Hyou nin. Kidomaru was confused, since he had six arms and the monk outfit can only accommodate two arms. Sakon/Ukon were shuddering at the sight of themselves with a monk's outfit, since they shared a body and if they would split up, their clothing would rip apart. So the elder monks had allowed the ex-Sound Five or Four rather, to keep their clothing. However, Naruto, Amaya, Shinosuke, Kin, Neji and Tenten all donned the monk outfit.

"Yatta! It's in my favorite color!" Naruto said as he giggled like a maniac.

"Yeah, since when you liked orange?" Amaya asked amusingly.

"He had to wear orange since those bastards won't allow him to buy a new set of clothes." Neji said as he and Tenten sighed.

"I see. But that isn't the excuse for him to be wearing clothes that can see him as a target." Shinosuke said as he hit a realization on his words. "Of course, they purposely made him wear orange so that he'll be easily spotted, and he can be killed in an instant!"

"Wow! I never knew you were so smart, Shinosuke." Amaya said as they were given the staff turned glider. The head monk then explained the procedure for the glider exercise.

"So, when you and a partner are ready to take off, turn the staff into a glider, and wait to see if there is any open space. That way, you can take off easily without getting yourselves hurt." the head monk said as the Hyou group lined up in pairs with NAruto pairing up with Neji and Amaya with Tenten. As soon as Naruto and Neji took off form the balcony, and into the open air, they began to fly through the open desert. They were having so much fun flying, they didn't notice that they were flying close to Sunagakure and that they were about to crash land in front of the Sabaku siblings in the middle of dinner.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Naruto yelled so loud, nearly every villager scrambled for cover as he and the Hyuga prodigy crash landed at the Sabaku residence and Neji landing in front of Kankuro while Naruto landed on top of Gaara. Temari came rushing to the commotion and was surprised and shocked to see the two ex-Konoha nin being able to fly and sadly crash right into their home. The said Kazekage then got up and stared at the crashlanders with amusement.

"Can you tell me why you two didn't look where you were going?" Gaara asked.

"Well, we were learning how to airbend." Naruto answered as Temari laughed.

"You two need to know that fuuton jutsus require harmony and focus." the blonde replied as Neji got up as well as the puppet user.

"Sorry about that, but it's our first time learning such a thing." Neji said as Kankuro went to repair the broken table. "We'll be going back."

"All right, but I suppose there are many others that would learn fuuton jutsus that would involve riding a glider and crashing into our house?" Temari asked.

But as it turned out, there weren't many people that were learning how to airbend actually crashed into the Sabaku household. Gaara was pleased that his house wasn't damaged that bad, since it was only the Uzumaki and the Hyuga that crashed their dinner session.

Two weeks after their final lesson in airbending, the Hyou chunin were gathered in front of the five monks that were in charge of the Air Nomads.

"Before you all go, there is a request." the head monk said as Naruto listened. "I want you guys to go and look for Avatar Aang. I may not know where he is, but the world needs to know that they can't suffer anymore because he can't face the responsibility of saving the world."

"All right." Naruto replied as the monks gave them a nod meaning that it was time for them to go. When they exited the air temple, Itachi and Kisame sighed with relief.

"We're finally going home to prepare you guys for the Jounin Exams." Kisame said as Konan looked at him.

"Yes, but they have to practice what they've learned as well as more jutsus." Konan replied as Itachi walked beside them.

"I knw what you're talking about, but there is no time for discussions. We have company." Itachi said as they stopped in front of five squads of ROOT ANBU shinobi led by one Sakura Haruno. She glared at Naruto, Neji and Tenten with killing intent.

"You traitors are going to pay for wrecking Danzo-sama's New World Order." she yelled as Naruto activated his Rinnegan.

"Bring it on, you fool." Naruto replied as he got into a fighting stance.

To be continued...

* * *

All right! Just before I wrap up this story, I want to know what is the name of the chick in Shippuden that was fighting Naruto. The chick that wanted to kiss him, because I may include her in the Harem package, or a fourth Ozai's Angels member. (Shippuden Episode 60 if you haven't watched it)

In this fic, the Uchiha clan will act as communists, with Fugaku acting as Lenin or Stalin. But he is dead, so he'll be mentioned in passing.

At this point, it was necessary for Hyou to cement an alliance with Iwa and Kumo because of the situation in this current situation.

So please review!


	10. A Jinchuuriki's True Power

Welcome to the tenth chapter of the story of Project Demon Avatar! Before we continue, I would like to take some time to explain the jutsus that I made up in this story:

S-rank jutsus:

Katon: Goukyakuu Bakudan no Jutsu: An Uchiha-clan based fire jutsu that emits a powerful fireball that explodes once it meets contact with anything. Considered an S-rank jutsu because many shinobi died learning this dangerous technique.

Katon: Ryuka Bakudan no Jutsu: Another Uchiha-clan based fire jutsu that radiates a powerful flamethrower that explodes once it meets contact with anything. Also considered an S-rank jutsu for the same reason as the said jutsu above.

Katon: Housenka Bakudan no Jutsu: The other Uchiha-clan based fire jutsu that releases small flames that can attack multiple targets and detonates the target.

Katon: Ryuka no Amaterasu no Jutsu: A rare fire jutsu that emits the black flames that was said to burn for seven days and seven nights.

Katon: Housenka no Amaterasu no Jutsu: Another rare fire jutsu that releases small black flames that would severely burn one shinobi's skin for seven days.

Suiton: Tsunami no Jutsu: A deadly water jutsu that requires a waterbender to maintain its control. A huge wave would come down upon the target and wipe it out.

Suiton: Suiryu Uzu Rendan: Another water jutsu that utilizes a waterbender's skill in releasing its energy to launch a barrage on the target.

Suiton: Uzu no Shi: A water jutsu that traps the target in a vast whirlpool for an undetermined amount of time.

Suiton: Mizuhebi Yakusatsu no Jutsu: A water jutsu that emits a large snake that can strangle the victim inside its watery body, thereby drowning it.

Suiton: Taju Suisou no Jutsu: A dangerous multi water jutsu that traps multiple targets and drags them down into the deep seas. A water variation of Gaara's Sabaku Taiso.

Doton: Jishin no Jutsu: A dangerous earth jutsu that requies an earthbender's control in maintaining the ground and the control of starting and stopping the jutsu. Powerful multi target and demolition jutsus, perfect for an ambush.

Doton: Waremefunka no Jutsu: Another dangerous jutsu that can only be mastered by an S-rank shinobi or the Dai Li. A very powerful jutsu that creates a fissure and kills its victims.

Doton: Doryu Gou: A defensive earthbender based jutsu that is suitable for creating defensive manuevers in a military base.

Doton: Iwa Bakudan Rendan no Jutsu: An offensive siege based earth jutsus that creates a huge rock that can explode when it comes into contact.

Doton: Iwa Kyougeki Taiso no Jutsu: A pincer movement based earth jutsu that only the Dai Li and Naruto could master, because the jutsu requires a complete mental acceptance on killing multiple targets in one blow.

Raiton: Mirai Bakudan no Jutsu: A lightining jutsu that requires one's creation of lighting first before executing the move.

Raiton: Shougekiha no Jutsu: A powerful lighting jutsu that requires a lightningbender's reflexes to execute the move. Powerful jutsu that can instantly kill a target.

Raiton: Rai Kirikaesu no Jutsu: A defensive/counteroffensive jutsu that requires an enemy lightningbender to send a lighting to the targeted victim. The said victim then can channel the lightning through the body and redirect it back to the user.

Raiton: Rai no Yaiba no Jutsu: A lightning sword descended from the sky that can impale a target in one blow/

Raiton: Taju Rai no Yaiba no Jutsu: A mass multiple target version of the jutsu above.

Futon: Kamikaze: A powerful wind attack that can literally wipe out multiple targets in one blow.

Futon: Gufuu no Jutsu: A deadly wind attack that can wipe out a single target.

Futon: Taju Gufuu no Jutsu: A multiple target version of the jutsu above.

Futon: Gufuu Shouheki no Jutsu: A defensive version of the jutsu above the Taju variation. The user gathers a lot of wind and deflects the attacks from all directions. A non-Hyuga clan version of the Kaiten.

Futon: Iiguru Kaze Rendan: A combination of airbending and the Rendan. Lethal effect on the target as the user targets the vital organs and the bones in the body.

So these are the jutsus for now. By the way, please watch Shippuden Episode 60 so that you will know the girl that uses the Kiss of Death (the same girl that I wanted to put on the harem package if I knew her name.)

Back to Project Demon Avatar

* * *

Chapter Ten: A Jinchuuriki's True Power

Naruto was in his fighting stance when Sakura charged at him with killing intent. He used firebending at the incoming kunoichi as she dodged the flames. Neji then activated his Byakugan and started to airbend the sand into the rest of the ROOT ANBU squad as Tenten kept on striking with her weapons. Shnosuke was busy fighting one ROOT ANBU shinobi after another and Amaya was busy fighting another squad with firebending.

"Dammit. They just keep on coming." she gritted as one ROOT ANBU kunoichi made some handsigns.

"Katon" Goukyakuu no Jutsu!" the ROOT kunoichi yelled as a gigantic fireball came out of her mouth. Amaya responded with another handsign.

"Suiton: Teppodama!" she yelled as she blasted the gigantic fireball to kingdom come. Amaya then noticed that more ROOT ANBU squads were coming fast like a swarm of cockroaches. The ex-Sound Five then rushed to the incoming group as Jirobo knocked one ROOT squad leader out with a punch as Kidomaru and Kimimaro took on two other squads. Tayuya and Sakon/Ukon were busy ambushing the next squad that were coming to aid Sakura, who was fighting Naruto.

"You should have let Sasuke-kun killed you!" the pink haired pseudo-Nazi yelled as she aimed a punch at the blond jinchuuriki. Naruto then responded with a firebending punch as the said kunoichi didged it, only to fall for his hidden trap.

"Fuuton: Iiguru Kaze Rendan!" Naruto yelled as he airbent Sakura up in the sky similar to the Rendan. He also made another handsign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Soon, there were twenty Bunshins that executed the same airbending Rendan at the flying victim above. Sakura didn't have time to defend herself as Naruto punched her in the gut and kicked her in the head. She fell to the ground as the Naruto bunshins disappeared in a smoke.

"You may have improved, but you still haven't tasted my new move." Sakura sneered as she made some handsigns taht Naruto didn't recognize. "Ninpou: Youkai no Horokoosuto!"

Suddenly, there was a huge building that appeared in front of Sakura as it opened its doors, releasing a deadly gas that could kill even a jinchuuriki. The said kunoich laughed maliciously as the gas started to take effect on Naruto, Shinosuke and Amaya. Being the jinchuuriki of Hyougakure, they were vulnerable to a demon slayer's poison chemical gas as they started to choke.

"Your funeral starts now, you filthy demons!" Sakura yelled as she got out her sword and impaled Naruto with it. "For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

Naruto seemed to have fallen dead, as well as Shinosuke and Amaya, who were also stabbed by the pink haired kunoichi. Suddenly, Pein and Konan rushed to the scene and started making some handsigns.

"It's too late for that, demon lovers. I suggest that you two surrender and we'll give you a nice painless death." another ROOT shinobi said as Pein started to purge the poison from his nephew's body.

"Don't underestimate the healing powers of one former Akatsuki. Especially if he happened to be the leader." Pein said as Konan successfully healed Shinosuke and Amaya with her own poison purging technique. Naruto started to wake up as his uncle hugged him. "Are you all right?"

"I am, Pein-oji-san." Naruto said as he started to make some handsigns. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyuubi no Yoko!"

In a flash, a huge fox appeared on the horizon as Sakura's malicious grin turned nastier. Her grin turned worse as Shinosuke and Amaya also made some handsigns.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Hachibi no Ookami!" Amaya yelled as the Hachibi appeared beside the Kyuubi.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Nanabi no Fushichou!" Shinosuke yelled as the large phoenix flew above the giant wold and fox. Kyuubi was grinning at its comrades after not seeing them in a long time.

**"Wonder why our kits have summoned us here?"** the Kyuubi asked.

**"Probably to kill that demon slayer there."** the Nanabi replied as the Hachibi sniffed the air. **"What is it, Hachibi?"**

**"Well, we're about to see our old friend the Nibi."** Hachibi said as a Kumo kunoichi rushed to the scene and kicked Sakura in the chest. She had an aura of a cat as her grin turned cat like. "So the Nibi is here at last."

**"Took yoy long enough, Nibi."** the Kyuubi replied as the newcomer glared at Sakura.

"So this Konoha trash was trying to kill our brethren?" the newcomer said as the Hyou group looked confused at the newcomer. "By the way, I'm Yugito Nii. Former kunoichi of Kumogakure. Recommended that I transfer to Hyougakure because of what happened in that hellhole called Konoha."

"So another demon cockroach shows up, huh?" Sakura snarled as she poised herself to strike at the newcomer.

"The only difference between us and yourselves is that you guys have commited heinous, monstrous acts." Yugito said as Amaya lept to help the newcomer. "Well then, let's fight."

Shinosuke and Naruto hopped on their bijuus as they started to sandbend with their tails. Sakura was still taunting Amaya and Yugito when Naruto's eyes started to glow white and a foxlike eye slits appeared before their eyes. Shinosuke was shicked because he knew what state his friend is in.

"Oh crap, he combined himself with the Avatar State and the Kyuubi state." Shinosuke gritted as Naruto started to do some handsigns.

"Katon: Ryuka no Amaterasu no Jutsu!" the enhanced blond said as he blew black flames from his mouth. Everyone was shocked at the sight of the black flames that Naruto just released. He also firebend the black flames at the frightened Sakura as Amaya started to attack her with a genjutsu. Sakura immediately noticed the genjutsu and canceled it, but it was a ruse, for Naruto made another handsign.

"Crap, move out of the way!" Amaya yelled as the Hyou group plus Yugito ran away from the blond jinchuuriki was about to unleash his move.

"Fuuton: Kamikaze no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as Sakura ran back with her squad. Although she failed in killing all five of the Nine Great Jinchuuriki, she had to think about the safety of her squad as many others died at the moment Naruto's Kamikaze no Jutsu had struck them. He also made another handsigns as a black cloud had formed on top of the sky.

"Fuuton: Kamikaze Arashi no Jutsu!" he yelled as the Kamikaze grew bigger until it reached the border with Kawa no Kuni. By then, Sakura and the ROOT ANBU squad that she led had already fled. By the end of Naruto's Avatar/Kyuubi Fusion Mode, he passed out from chakra exhaustion along with Shinosuke and Amaya. Yugito then carried the Hachibi container on her back as Jirobo carried the two male jinchuuriki on his back with ease.

"They're tired out form all that fighting." Kidomaru said as Sakon/Ukon and Tayuya ran beside them.

"We have to go to Iwa to rest up." Tayuya said as Sakon/Ukon and Kimimaro nodded.

"It's for the best, since Iwa would be delighted to hear that Naruto has killed a lot of Konoha shinobi today." Kimimaro replied as they resumed their journey. Pein, Konan, Kisame and Itachi then proceeded to write a message to Mamoru to meet them in Iwa because his team just passed out form chakra exhaustion. Although they are going to be alive, it would be a long time before they can cope with what they had just done today.

* * *

Iwagakure no Sato

* * *

Mamoru and his fellow jounin squad were resting in a hotel that they rented for a few days as they were tired form traveling across the continent for sometime now, just for the kages to sign the treaty. The Iwa squad that accompanied them were shocked to hear that the son of the late Yondaime Hokage had just killed more than five squads of ROOT ANBU shinobi from Konoha.

"Yes, he did kill them. I just got the message form Itachi." Mamoru said as the Iwa jounin plus Suki came up to them.

"I may have to go back to Kyoshi Island soon." the Kyoshi Warrior/Iwa kunoichi said as Mamoru looked at her.

"Well, the time may come when Naruto may have to undergo his stint in the Dai Li." Mamoru said as the Kyoshi Warrior looked at him with anger. "What is it about the Dai Li?"

"They are the ones that are oppressing the citizens of Ba Sing Se. If I remember, the man that led them was Long Feng. He's the one that runs the affairs instead of the Earth King." Suki said. "Long ago, Kyoshi Island was formed because Avatar Kyoshi wished for her people to be left alone when Chin the Conqueror expanded the Earth Kingdom."

"So that was how he was killed." Matsuhito said as Mayura glared at Kabuto endlessly. "Mayura-chan, we're not going to go anywhere if you keep up with that attitude."

"This bastard nearly killed me." she gritted as Mamoru sighed.

"Well, thank kami it's only a week before the Jounin Exams happen." Mamoru said as they looked at him. "It's going to be held in the Earth Kingdom, the first time the exam is held in another continent. When we took the Jounin Exam, we had to go to the Fire Nation to complete it."

"Yeah, it was that time when Fire Lord Azulon was still alive, wasn't he?" Mayura asked.

"Yeah, back then the legend of the Dragon of the West wasn't even born yet." Matsuhito added as Mamoru continued to talk.

"From my experience, I think that the exam will be a dangerous portion of their lives." Mamoru said as a blur was approaching the resting group. Mamoru's face grew bigger as the scene revealing an exhausted Naruto being carried by Jirobo as well as Shinosuke.

"Help us!" Jirobo yelled as Matsuhito and Mayura rushed to the incoming tired group as Mamoru watched Kabuto with suspicion. Kabuto was surprised to see the old Sound Five as Kidomaru and Kimimaro soon appeared beside their fat friend. When Naruto and Shinosuke were rushed to the hospital by the medics that arrived at the scene, Yugito also brought Amaya with them as well. Mamoru then asked Pein and Konan about the cause of Naruto's exhaustion.

"Naruto has undergone the stage where the Kyuubi takes control of him." Pein explained as Mamoru, Matsuhito, Mayura and Kabuto listened. "Also, his eyes were glowing white as well."

The four listeners were shocked at the new information that the ex-Akatsuki had given them. Mamoru fgrew pale at the mention of white glowing eyes. "Oh kami. He has activated it, didn't he?"

"What do you mean?" Matsuhito asked. He too became pale at what Mamoru meant. "You don't mean, the Avatar State?"

"Exactly, and to fuse it with the Kyuubi State would create a dangerous aura." Mayura finished as Mamoru's team were being treated right now. She then went to a medic nin that was assessing Shinosuke and looked at him. "This guy is healing a bit fast."

"Well, his injuries weren't serious." the medic nin replied. "He should be fine."

A few hours after the jinchuuriki trio's recovery, Mamoru went to their hospital beds to see them. He was relieved to see that none of his prodigoius students had died.

"You guys must have survived that attack. That was so impressive." Mamoru began as Naruto struggled to get up. "Naruto, try not to get up soon."

"Mamoru-sensei, the Jounin Exams are going to be coming in soon, and we want to take it." Naruto said. "So that we can become Jounins."

"Of course, but tomorrow you guys are going to be better. By then, get ready to hit the ground running." Mamoru replied as he left the hospital beds.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato village square

* * *

Danzo was shocked at the sight of his beloved ROOT ANBU shinobi returning to the village in bandages and broken bones. He grew angry at the look of defeat on his army's faces as Sakura also limped into the village. Koharu and Homura rushed to the incoming group as Sakura fainted. Koharuu then yelled for help.

"Get some medical attention here!" she shouted as ROOT medic nins rushed to the unconscious kunoichi. As Koharu watched the medic nins rushing Sakura to the hospital, Homura and Danzo went up to her and galred at the sky.

"I guess that there were more than one demon undesirable." Koharu explained as Danzo sighed. "There were issues of the former thugs that used to serve Orochimaru."

"Not that surprising. But what was so dangerous about those barbarians from Hyou no Teikoku is that they have the power and resources to squash our attempts on our New Order." Danzo replied as he and the two village elder pseudo-Nazis went to the Hokage tower to plan a rally for inciting hatred.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Asuma were in an underground room talking to Yamato alias Tenzo. They were shocked at the climate that Danzo and the two elders were creating and that the atrocities were becoming more real.

"I heard form one source that Sakura had led a squad into a village and systematically killed an entire jinchuuriki population." Yamato/Tenzo said as Asuma grew pale.

"Not only that, she had kicked Ino in the head considering they used to be best of friends. I guess that Naruto's exile and possible execution has given life to a world of hatred never seen before." Asuma replied.

"We need to lay low, or we'll get sent to those concentration camps. I heard that Gai and Lee nearly got caught by ROOT ANBU personnel and were almost sent to a death camp." Kakashi said as Yamato and Asuma listened. "Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama were almost caught as well."

"The war will be a very bloody one if it broke out now." Yamato/Tenzo replied as they exited out of the room. As they were walking through a dark tunnel, almost all of Konoha were in front of the Hokage tower as Danzo stepped outside with Koharu and Homura beside him.

"People of Konoha, I have brought you all some distressing news." Danzo explained as the crowd started to listen. "Our valiant efforts to exterminate those filthy demon undesirables by our hero of Konoha Sakura Haruno was thwarted with a very terrible result. Almost all our beloved forces have been wiped out by the barbaric degenerate Zala race of Hyou no Teikoku. As we march towards our greater glory, let the world know that the Djibril race are the masters!"

"Death to the demons!"

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

"For too long we have been knuckled down by the weak individuals that are from the Durandal and Clyne races. It's time we exterminate our enemies and plant the manji on top of the world!" Danzo shouted as every crowd shouted 'VICTORY!' and raising their hands in a fascist salute. The old war hawk grinned maliciously as the incense of hatred had now been fanned and that a war was inevitable. "Once our ally in Kin no Kuni has mobilized for war, we will take march and exterminate anyone in our way!"

The three elder pseudo-Nazis were satisfied that they were spreading hatred towards their enemies. So much that the mob had started to beat up any person that they saw as a 'traitor' to the Djibril race. Although the war may seem imminent, it won't be long until someone pulls the trigger that will start it all.

* * *

Hyou no Teikoku capital city of Mokushi

* * *

As the old regal emperor Onogoro XVII reigned, his loyal subjects were helping with the upholding the law. Still, he was worried about the political climate of the world. Given the fact that Kin no Kuni was a new nation carved out of the great Hi no Kuni, it spelled disaster to the world. He was having a meeting with ambassadors from the rest of the world as they were arguing.

"Settle down, settle down." the regal emperor said as they calmed down. "Now, I have just received the information form our shinobi city as they have finalize the alliance treaty."

"Your majesty, I believe that treaty could benefit our nations, but how long would it last?" the ambassador from Tsuchi no Kuni asked.

"The treaty would have to last for a long time. But there is a possibility that there would be a change in the government that could take place within a year." Onogoro XVII said as the ambassador from Yama no Kuni spoke up.

"What about a military pact that could deter Kin no Kuni from attacking the middle nations?" the Yama no Kuni ambassador asked.

"Well, we must press on with the military build up and prepare for the inevitable." Onogoro XVII replied. "But soon I may have to abdicate because the people of Hyou no Teikoku wanted a government without a monarch."

"All right, so we'll recognize the new government. But when are you resigning?" the ambassador from Yuki no Ongoku/Kuni said. "The government of Hyou no Teikoku has been controlled by the monarch has existed for almost ten thousand years. But we have come to the point where we must embrace the idea of democracy."

"Agreed." the rest of the ambassdors replied.

"Then the meeting is adjourned." Onogoro XVII said as the ambassadors had left the chambers. He was getting old to rule, and he feared that none of his successors have any experience with dealing with the monarchy. He longed to retire from his rule so that his nation can embrace a new idea that would suit its people.

* * *

Sorry if the story is short in this chapter. But allow me to explain the fictional ethnic races/tribes of the Narutoverse:

Djibril: The kekkei genkai inherited peoples that have been born into the world. Such significant clans such as the Uchiha, Hyuga and Senju belong here. The majority of the people of Kirigakure were descended from the Djibril race and migrated to Konoha, plus the great clans of Konoha.

Azrael: The prodigial humans that were born into the world, and were considered geniuses. The Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka and many other non-kekkei genkai Konoha and many other peoples around the world with the exception of the Yama, Hyou and Yuki peoples.

Durandal: The jinchuuriki of the world, with the exception of the Great Nine. They are found in Youkai no Kuni, where Mouryou's soul was rumored to be caged. These peoples were considered inferior by the Djibril race.

Zala: The tribal peoples that make up of almost all of Hyou no Teikoku, Yuki no Ongoku and Yama no Ongoku. They were considered inferior by the Djibril race that make up Hi no Kuni. However, they were actually the oldest race ever o flourish, as the peoples of both Water Tribes are ethnic Zalas.

Clyne: The indigenous peoples that make up of all of Kaze, Tsuchi, Rai, Mizu, Hi, Uzu and Nami no Kuni.

Next chapter is the long awaited Jounin Exams! Here's the sequences of the exam:

First part will consist of a written portion just like the Chunin Exam, but it will take place in an Earth Kingdom military base.

Second part will consist of a practical mock mission with a squad. Much like the Forest of Death section, but it will take place in the Cave of Two Lovers.

Third part will consist of a preliminary match up at the city of Omashu.

Final portion will be a final arena match up in Ba Sing Se.


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE

sorry about this, but i will discontinue the story of Project Demon Avatar because I didn't feel like continuing it. but if there is anyone that wants to continue or readapt the said story, please send me an e-mail or send me a review. i can only accept one person that will redo the story. thx.


	12. ANOTHER NOTICE

Well, you may have been pissed that i decided to discontinue the story, but for another reason, I may have another planned fanfiction in mind. This time, it will be mostly a rewrite of Project Demon Avatar, except that it's going to be a Naruto/Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover with a mix of Inuyasha in it. From the Inuyasha part, the Band of Seven and Sesshomaru will appear, as well as a couple of OCs. But this can be a joint project if anyone is interested in helping me develop this story in terms of spelling and ideas. All you have to do is send me a review or a message telling me that you're interested. Practically, Project Demon Avatar will be rewritten under a different title. As for Of Demons and Coordinators New and Improved, I need someone to continue or rewrite the story as I am no longer going to continue it. However, the OCs that I made up in all my fanfics are mine, so you'll have to ask me for permission to use it.


	13. OPTIMISTIC NEWS

after seeing your reactions to my decision to discontinue the story, i think that a little revision and a rewrite of Project Demon Avatar will be in order. but the differences are:

- I will be giving more depth on Mizu no Kuni as a second superpower with Hyou no Kuni as the first superpower.

- the OCs from PDA/OfD&C will return, except that they will have some few modifications.

- Naruto will have an older brother in the improved Project Demon Avatar

- another addition to the crossover dept. will happen, and that will be Inuyasha. Sesshomaru will rule Hyou no Teikoku/Kuni while Inuyasha will rule Mizu no Teikoku/Kuni


End file.
